OneSided Love
by upejun
Summary: Hinata yang berada di tengah-tengah kedua pemuda ini tampak tak nyaman dan takut. Mereka berdua saling berpandangan dan tak ada satu pun di antara mereka yang rela melepas tangan Hinata. SasuHinaGaa
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :: Kishimoto Masashi-san**

**Warning :: AU, OOC**

**Happy reading =)**

**.**

**.**

PLAAKKK

"Kita putus!" teriak seorang gadis setelah meninggalkan jejak telapak tangannya di pipi seorang pemuda tampan yang dia klaim telah mengkhianati cintanya. Padahal menurut pemuda itu, dia hanya berteman baik dengan gadis tersebut. Dan baginya wajar jika dia berjalan dengan menggandeng tangan gadis lain.

Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum simpul sambil mengelus-elus pipinya yang merah dan bercap lima jari. "Oke kalau itu mau lo," katanya kepada gadis itu.

"Apa?" Gadis itu menggeram dan menghentakkan kakinya bergantian ke tanah. Melihat gadis tersebut tidak konsisten terhadap ucapannya, pemuda itu mengambil langkah duluan. Dia pergi meninggalkan gadis yang sekarang sudah mewek dan nangis yang mungkin berharap bahwa si playboy Sasuke akan luluh dengan air matanya, minta maaf, dan mengajak dia untuk balikan. Tapi di kamus Sasuke, kalau sudah putus ya putus saja. Tidak ada kata balikan.

"Lo, gue, END." Sasuke menekankan kata terakhir yang diucapkan.

Tangisan gadis itu makin keras ketika Sasuke masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan melesat dari hadapan gadis itu dan meninggalkan lingkungan sekolah yang sudah membuatnya jengah ini.

"SASUKE!" teriaknya.

Di dalam mobil, Sasuke tidak ambil pusing dengan gadis yang baru saja memutuskannya. Dia bisa cari pacar yang lebih jika dia mau. Mengingat tampangnya yang memang tidak cukup jika hanya dibilang lumayan. Dia itu salah satu keturunan Uchiha yang memiliki rating wajah di atas rata-rata. Meski tidak setampan dan seramah sang kakak, Sasuke tetap mampu menarik perhatian gadis-gadis bak magnet yang diletakkan di tengah ruangan. Maka yang memiliki kutub berbeda dengan Sasuke, pasti akan tertarik ke arahnya.

Sasuke meraih ponselnya dari dalam saku. Ada 5 pesan masuk dan belum ada satupun yang dia baca ketika gadis tadi menginterogasinya yang tertangkap basah kencan dengan gadis lain. Dibukanya satu-persatu pesan tersebut.

_Hai Sasuke. Jangan lupa besok malam party di rumahku ya._

_Karin_

"Hn." Sasuke membaca pesan selanjutnya.

_Sasuke-kun. __Besok pulang sekolah bareng yuk! Ada kejutan untukmu._

_Love Haku__._

Sasuke menghela nafas. Dia tidak tertarik untuk membaca pesan-pesan selanjutnya. Belum sempat dia mengembalikan ponselnya ke tempat semula, ponselnya kembali berdering yang menandakan ada lagi sebuah pesan masuk.

"Kayaknya gue harus ganti nomor ponsel deh," gumamnya.

Sasuke yang awalnya tidak tertarik membaca pesan lagi, kini malah merasa kaget.

"Itachi?"

Sasuke dengan cepat membuka dan membaca isi pesan tersebut.

_Pulang sekarang._

Pesan yang cukup singkat, namun berisi perintah yang harus ditepati.

"Ada apa, ya?" tanya Sasuke pada diri sendiri. Daripada membuat masalah dengan kakak laki-lakinya, Sasuke akan menurutinya.

Dia mengetikkan 4 karakter pada layar ponsel dan menekan tombol _send_ untuk membalas pesan kakaknya.

_Oke._

**.**

**.**

Sasuke akhirnya tiba di rumahnya dan memakirkan mobilnya di sembarang tempat. Rumah ini tidak terlalu besar, begitu juga halamannya. Jadi jika masih ingin memakai mobil untuk hari ini, Sasuke tidak mau memakirkannya di dalam. Jika ada mobil lain masuk, bisa-bisa kendaraan kesayangannya itu susah untuk keluar lagi. Pasti buang-buang waktu kan jika harus mengeluarkan mobil yang satu agar bisa mengeluarkan mobil miliknya. Setelah itu dia harus memasukkan lagi mobil yang sudah dia keluarkan tadi. Merepotkan.

Tidak ingin membuat Itachi menunggu, Sasuke langsung masuk setelah memastikan mobilnya aman di luar.

"Kau tepat waktu," sindir Itachi begitu Sasuke memasuki rumah.

"Hey, Kakak nggak bisa ya bilang _okaeri_ kek, apa kek," rutuknya.

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu, Sasuke," balas Itachi.

'Sama adik sendiri ngomongnya formal banget sih,' kata Sasuke dalam hati.

"Memangnya Kakak mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Aku baru saja diterima kerja di sebuah perusahaan asing. Dan besok aku akan pergi ke kantor pusat untuk mengikuti _training_ selama sebulan. Aku butuh uang untuk biaya hidup disana. Jadi, aku harus jual mobilmu," jelas Itachi.

"_What_!" Sasuke kaget bukan main. Mobil kesayangannya mau dijual? Sial!

"Kau boleh pakai motor sport punya Kakak." Itachi menawarkan barter.

Mau tidak mau Sasuke harus setuju untuk menjual mobilnya. Karena bagaimanapun mobil itu adalah hasil kerja keras kakaknya. Dia yang masih berstatus siswa SMA mana mungkin bisa beli mobil bagus. Dengan berat hati, Sasuke menyerahkan kunci kendaraan yang sangat disayang-sayangnya itu.

"Surat-suratnya ada di mobil semua," kata Sasuke malas.

"Oke," balas Itachi.

"Oh ya, Kak."

Langkah Itachi terhenti saat dicegat adiknya.

"Aku boleh pindah sekolah nggak?" pinta Sasuke.

"Lagi?" tanya Itachi tak percaya. "Ini sudah keempat kalinya, Sasuke." Itachi tau benar adiknya ini. _Player _tetaplah _player_. Setelah memacari semua gadis cantik yang ada di sekolah, Sasuke pasti akan minta pindah. Alasannya klasik, ingin mencari suasana baru.

'Dasar kampret!' rutuk Itachi dalam hati.

"Ya sudah. Nanti setelah jual mobil Kakak kasih uang buat pindah sekolah. Puas!" tanya Itachi sambil melotot.

Tanpa membalas tatapan Itachi atau bahkan menjawab, Sasuke hanya ngeloyor pergi dari hadapan Itachi.

Itachi hanya bisa mijit-mijit pelipisnya buat menahan sabar. Punya adik sebiji doank kok susah amat sih ngaturnya.

**.**

**.**

Hanya butuh waktu 2 hari untuk pindah sekolah lagi. Sasuke baru menginjak kelas 2 SMA, tapi sudah empat sekolah yang ia duduki. Kelihatan sekali bahwa Sasuke adalah tipe pembosan. Tapi konyolnya, karena Itachi yang mengurus kepindahannya, dia jadi tidak tahu pasti dimana letak sekolah barunya. Sasuke baru menyadari itu saat memakai seragam barunya. Begitu dia menghubungi Itachi, ponselnya tidak aktif. Itachi pasti sudah berada di pesawat sekarang. Akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk berangkat lebih pagi agar bisa menemukan sekolah barunya itu.

Walaupun begitu, Sasuke termasuk siswa yang disiplin. Dia tidak pernah terlambat, melawan guru, membuat kegaduhan, dan perilaku-perilaku buruk lainnya. Sifat buruknya hanya satu, dia tidak bisa melihat gadis cantik. Maka dia akan berhasrat untuk memacari gadis itu. Itu sebabnya tidak sulit bagi Sasuke untuk pindah sekolah. Karena dia tidak punya catatan-catatan buruk yang menjadi pertimbangan bagi pihak sekolah.

Sasuke memanaskan terlebih dahulu mesin motor sport milik Itachi yang memang sudah jarang dipakai. Sasuke hanya berharap motor ini masih bagus dan bisa menjadi kendaraannya kemana pun ia pergi. Suaranya yang garang membuat _mood_ Sasuke menjadi bagus. Ternyata menyenangkan juga bisa naik motor. Pantas saja Itachi lebih suka naik motor. Walau setiap hari Itachi pergi kerja bersama ayah dan ibunya dengan naik mobil milik ayahnya.

"Otou-san, Okaa-san, aku pergi dulu," pamit Sasuke dari luar. Ia kemudian menekan gas dengan kuat yang membuat motor melaju dengan kencang dan meninggalkan kepulan asap di belakangnya.

Ayah Itachi dan Sasuke yang bernama Fugaku hanya bisa geleng-geleng melihat tingkah anak bungsunya saat membaca koran sambil menikmati sarapan paginya. Mikoto, ibu mereka, juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dengan keadaan itu. Dasar anak manja.

Sasuke masih dalam perjalanan dan belum juga menemukan dimana letak pasti sekolah barunya itu.

"Kakak bilang sekolahnya di dekat pasar. Masa ada sekolah sih di dekat pasar?" gumamnya.

Sasuke kini sedang berada di sebuah pasar yang disebut-sebut Itachi berada dekat dengan sekolahnya. Sasuke berniat untuk mencarinya dengan pelan-pelan. Ia memarkirkan motornya di tempat parkir orang yang sedang berbelanja. Dia kemudian menenteng helmnya dan mulai menyusuri jalan trotoar di bagian luar pasar. Dia hanya beranggapan sekolah itu tidak mungkin ada di dalam pasar. Jadi lebih baik ia mencarinya di luar saja.

Saat sedang berjalan sambil memerhatikan bangunan-bangunan yang ada, Sasuke merasa ada seseorang yang sedang mengikutinya dari belakang. _Stalker_, pikir Sasuke. Baru saja dia merasa _mood_-nya bagus, kenapa harus kacau lagi sekarang.

Begitu sampai di persimpangan jalan, Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya sebelum menyeberang. Setelah melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri, Sasuke pun menyeberangi jalan simpang empat itu. Sesampainya di seberang, Sasuke kembali berhenti. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapat seorang gadis berada di seberang jalan tempat dirinya baru saja berdiri.

'Benar, kan? Dia mengikutiku.'

Awalnya Sasuke berpikir untuk berkenalan dengan gadis itu jika dia cantik. Tapi dilihat dari sini, wajah gadis itu biasa saja. Rambutnya tergerai panjang dan tampak silau saat memantulkan cahaya matahari. Matanya juga aneh, pucat. Poninya sepertinya harus dipotong karena sudah panjanga sehingga hampir mengenai matanya. Seragam yang ia kenakan juga tampaknya sedikit kebesaran. Tunggu! Seragam itu kan sama dengan seragam yang dikenakan Sasuke.

Gadis itu tampak sedang memperhatikan Sasuke. Sasuke jadi merasa tidak nyaman dan ingin pergi saja. Tapi mungkin saja gadis itu sekolah di tempat yang sama dengannya. Jadi kenapa tidak dia tanyakan saja letak sekolah mereka. Gadis itu kemudia mengalihkan pandangannya ke suatu tempat. Sebelum beranjak ke tempat tersebut, ia menyempatkan diri untuk melihat lagi kearah Sasuke.

Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya ke gadis itu. Lagipula dia sudah menemukan sekolahnya. Ternyata letak sekolah itu tinggal satu blok lagi dari jalan ini. Baguslah.

Sasuke pun kembali ke tempat dimana motornya terparkir. Sudah saatnya masuk sekolah baru.

Sedangkan gadis tadi ternyata menuju ke sebuah toko bunga di pinggir jalan.

"Ohayo," sapanya ramah pada penjual bunga.

"Oh, Hinata-chan. Mau beli bunga lagi, ya?" tanya penjual bunga.

"Iya, Oji-san. Aku mau bunga yang biasa, ya," pinta gadis yang bernama Hinata itu.

"Kamu suka banget sama Lavender, ya?"

"Ini buat seseorang, Oji-san. Dia yang suka banget sama Lavender," jawab Hinata.

"Oh, gitu. Nih bunganya." Si penjual menyerahkan beberapa kuntum bunga Lavender kepada Hinata.

Hinata pun menerimanya seraya memberikan beberapa lembar uang Yen yang seharga dengan bunga yang sudah berpindah ke tangannya.

"Terima kasih, ya, Hinata-chan. Kapan-kapan mampir lagi."

Hinata memberikan hormat dan salam kepada penjual bunga yang baik itu. Hinata kemudian menyeberangi jalan dan melangkah menuju ke sebuah bangunan yang tepat berada di samping pasar. Masih pagi, tapi tempat ini sudah cukup ramai. Dia bisa melihat orang-orang yang sedang duduk sambil menonton televisi. Ada yang sedang mengantri di depan meja administrasi. Bahkan saat dia sedang menyusuri koridor menuju ke sebuah ruangan, beberapa suster memberika salam kepadanya. Itu karena dia sudah cukup sering datang ke rumah sakit ini.

Begitu sampai di ujung koridor, Hinata melongokkan sedikit kepalanya kearah kiri. Dia memandangi barisan kursi di depan sebuah ruangan. Hinata kini telah kembali ke posisinya semula.

"Kosong. Syukurlah," gumamnya.

Hinata kemudian berbelok ke kiri dan berhenti di depan pintu ruangan bernomor 301. Ia memutar kenop pintu perlahan dan masuk setelah pintu terbuka. Tak lupa ia menutup kembali pintu setelah berada di dalam.

Ini adalah ruangan VIP. Hanya ada satu pasien yang dirawat disini. Hinata menghampiri satu-satunya pasien yang sedang berbaring di atas sebuah ranjang. Beberapa alat kesehatan tampak seperti menyangga kehidupannya.

Hinata meletakkan beberapa kuntum bunga Lavender yang dia beli barusan ke dalam sebuah pot yang berada di atas meja di sebelah ranjang pasien. Ia kemudian berusaha mengajak ngobrol pasien yang tampak tertidur lelap itu.

"Ohayo, Suigyuu*. Sudah seminggu sejak terakhir kali aku kesini. Kamu masih belum bangun juga, ya. Aku..." ucapan Hinata tiba-tiba berhenti. Dia mencoba menahan sesuatu yang rasanya sudah ingin tumpah dari matanya.

"Cepat bangun aja deh. Kapan-kapan aku kemari lagi, ya." Hinata tahu yang dia ajak ngobrol tidak akan membalas ucapannya. Tapi tidak apa-apa. Yang penting Hinata tahu bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja.

"Sampai jumpa," ucapnya sebelum pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

**.**

**.**

Sasuke terus mendapat perhatian dari siswi-siswi ketika dia memasuki lingkungan sekolah barunya. Ternyata ada banyak gadis-gadis cantik yang berlalu-lalang di seluruh penjuru sekolah. Tidak salah pilih sekolah si Itachi.

Iseng-iseng Sasuke bertanya ke siswi-siswi tersebut dimana letak ruang kepala sekolah. Siswi-siswi yang dihampiri Sasuke memberikan respon yang bermacam-macam. Ada yang senyum-senyum tidak jelas, ada yang mulutnya terus menganga sampai tidak bisa berbicara, ada juga yang memasang tampang genit yang menurut Sasuke sangat memuakkan. Setelah mendapat informasi yang dianggap Sasuke cukup akurat, dia pun meninggalkan siswi-siswi yang masih saja bengong dengan kehadiran cowok super tampan di hadapan mereka.

Walaupun siswa baru, Sasuke bertingkah selayaknya sudah lama di sekolah ini. Dia memang tipe orang yang supel. Sehingga dalam waktu satu hari saja dia sudah berkenalan dengan banyak siswa. Apalagi siswi, jangan ditanya deh.

"Oi, Sasuke," panggil seorang siswa berambut kuning dan disisir ala _Spikey_. Tapi tampaknya lebih mirip permukaan kulit durian. Naruto namanya.

"Abis jam sekolah kita-kita mau main basket di lapangan. Lo ikut yah," ajak Naruto.

"Tapi gue nggak bawa baju ganti," balas Sasuke.

"Pakai seragam aja donk," Naruto memberi solusi.

"Oh, boleh deh," Sasuke menyetujui.

Para siswi pun mulai bergosip ria menceritakan Sasuke yang akan ikut main basket dengan siswa lain sepulang sekolah nanti. Mereka pada janjian buat nonton Sasuke main basket untuk pertama kalinya. Pasti akan ramai sekali di lapangan basket sekolah hari ini.

Begitu bel pulang berbunyi, semua siswa siswi pun keluar meninggalkan ruang belajar mereka. Ada yang langsung pulang namun tak sedikit juga yang menuju kantin atau ikut klub yang diadakan sekolah. Dan Hinata memilih untuk mengikuti klub terlebih dahulu sebelum pulang.

"Eh, Hinata. Bagus deh kamu mampir. Aku punya tugas nih buat kamu," kata seseorang yang merupakan ketua klub Buletin Sekolah yang diikuti oleh Hinata dan siswa lain yang menyukai dunia jurnalis.

"Tugas apa, Shikamaru?" tanya Hinata pada sang ketua.

"Tadi aku dengar gosip ada siswa baru di sekolah. Terus dia langsung populer dalam waktu satu hari. Sekarang dia lagi main basket di lapangan. Lagi rame banget deh pokoknya," jelas Shikamaru.

"Jadi kamu mau aku ngeliput anak itu?" tanya Hinata mengenai kejelasan tugasnya.

"Bukan. Aku mau kamu ngeliput pertandingan basketnya. Jarang-jarang lho penontonnya rame begitu. Bisa jadi bahan berita bagus buat kolom Olahraga," jelas Shikamaru lagi.

"Oke deh," Hinata menyetujui seraya mengambil kamera DSLR milik klub. "Aku ngeliput dulu, ya," pamitnya pada Shikamaru.

Saat berjalan menuju lapangan, Ino yang merupakan sahabat Hinata menghampirinya.

"Hinata, ada anak baru lho. Hari pertama masuk udah populer. Jago main basket lagi. Mirip si dia deh pokoknya," ucap Ino begitu menghampiri Hinata.

Hinata berhenti sejenak, "Perawakannya?" tanya Hinata.

"Bukan. Tapi situasinya. Dulu pas dia pertama masuk sekolah, juga langsung populer kan kayak anak baru itu?"

Hinata tidak begitu mengindahkan celotehan Ino dan terus berjalan kearah lapangan. Setibanya disana Hinata kaget bukan main. Ternyata suasananya lebih ramai dari yang ia bayangkan. Seperti ada pertandingan antar sekolah saja.

Hinata mulai meliput pertandingan basket itu. Karena dia salah satu wartawan sekolah, dia bisa dengan gampang menyusup ke pinggir lapangan. Karena tidak sedikit dari siswi yang jadi penonton ingin difoto dan masuk ke dalam Buletin Sekolah yang memang cukup diminati itu. Maka mereka memberi akses kepada Hinata untuk meliput dari dekat.

BUKKK

Sebuah suara mengagetkan semua orang yang ada di lapangan. Ternyata baru saja ada seorang siswa yang kena timpuk bola basket. Siswa itu terduduk di pinggir lapangan dan tampak meringis sambil memegangi jidatnya.

"Lo nggak apa-apa?" tanya seorang siswa yang menghampiri korban. Tampaknya siswa ini yang secara tidak sengaja melempar bola kearah penonton.

"Nggak apa-apa kok," jawabnya.

Hinata segera menghampiri kedua siswa itu dan memotret mereka. Keduanya tidak begitu memperdulikan Hinata karena selanjutnya pemain basket itu membantu korbannya untuk berdiri dan meminta maaf. Beberapa saat kemudian, pertandigan pun berlanjut kembali.

Hinata akhirnya selesai meliput dan berniat untuk pulang ke rumah setelah mengembalikan kamera ke ruangan klub. Beritanya akan dikerjakan besok.

"Lo bagus juga ya mainnya," puji Naruto setelah pertandingan selesai.

"Biasa aja," Sasuke merendah.

"Bagus donk. Tadi aja lo sampai difoto sama wartawan sekolah. Itu tuh, pas lo nggak sengaja nimpuk siswa tadi," jelas Naruto.

Sasuke baru ingat. Ada seorang gadis yang mengambil fotonya tadi. Wajah Sasuke tiba-tiba berubah dan terlihat sedang tidak senang. Tanpa pamit Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan teman-teman barunya dan berusaha mencari gadis yang sudah memotretnya.

"Gue paling nggak suka difoto tanpa seizin gue," gumamnya kesal.

"Oi, Sasuke. Mau kemana lo?"

Sasuke terus berjalan tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari Naruto. Tangannya mengepal keras. Dia akan memberi pelajaran pada gadis yang sudah tanpa izin mengambil potret dirinya.

"Awas lo ya!"

**.**

**.**

**::tbc::**

**.**

**.**

***Suigyuu = kerbau. Panggilan Hinata buat seseorang.**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks for reading :: Upe Jun**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :: Kishimoto Masashi-san**

**Warning :: AU, OOC**

**.**

**.**

**Saya punya alasan menggunakan bahasa 'lo gue' dalam cerita ini. Saya harap readers dapat memakluminya. Terima kasih #bow**

**Happy reading =)**

**.**

**.**

Bagus.

Bagus.

Yang ini juga bagus.

Hinata terus memuji dirinya sendiri atas rangkaian foto-foto yang baru saja dia ambil. Suasana di lapangan basket tadi benar-benar menarik dan sudah pasti akan menjadi kolom yang paling dicari di edisi bulan ini. Sudah lama kolom Olahraga dalam Buletin Sekolah kurang peminatnya. Terlihat dari polling yang pernah mereka adakan tentang kolom-kolom yang paling diminati siswa-siswi. Dan kolom Olahraga berada pada peringkat terbawah. Memang tidak ada orang khusus yang meliput berita tertentu. Mereka semua saling bekerja sama untuk meliput apa saja yang layak dibicarakan dari lingkungan sekolah mereka yang kemudian dimuat di Buletin.

Hinata senyum-senyum sendiri sambil berjalan ke ruang klub Buletin Sekolah. Tangannya masih memegangi kamera DSLR yang sudah menjadi rekan kerjanya selama beberapa bulan terakhir.

"Ada banyak foto yang bagus. Kira-kira yang mana ya yang mau aku cetak?" gumamnya sambil masih memperhatikan tampilan foto pada kamera.

Sasuke berjalan tergopoh-gopoh dari lapangan basket. Tekadnya untuk memberi pelajaran pada orang yang sudah seenak hatinya mengambil fotonya masih bulat. Dia memperhatikan kerumunan siswi di beberapa tempat. Dan sudah dapat diduga. Banyak siswi yang merasa kege-eran dengan kehadiran Sasuke yang tiba-tiba di dekat mereka. Mereka sudah melihat bagaimana aksi Sasuke di lapangan. Dia benar-benar tampan dan keren.

Sasuke mencoba bertanya pada seorang siswi yang menyadari kehadirannya.

"Ada yang liat cewek yang bawa-bawa kamera, nggak?" tanya Sasuke seraya memeragakan gaya membawa kamera.

"Oh, Hinata maksudnya?" tanya siswi itu balik.

"Mungkin." Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Lagipula dia juga tidak peduli dengan nama gadis itu.

"Tadi sih dia jalan kesana." Siswi itu menunjuk kearah sebuah koridor yang tidak jauh dari lapangan. "Mungkin dia mau balik ke ruang klub," jelasnya.

Tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih atau apapun, Sasuke langsung meninggalkan tempat itu. Dia mengikuti arah yang telah ditunjukkan padanya. Dan benar saja. Matanya menangkap figur seorang gadis yang berjalan pelan ke suatu tempat. Sasuke pun mengejar gadis itu untuk menghampirinya. Begitu jarak mereka cukup dekat, Sasuke mulai menghentikan langkah gadis di depannya.

"Tunggu!" perintahnya terdengar sangat kasar.

Yang merasa dipanggil pun membalikkan badannya, "Ya?" tanyanya bingung.

Sasuke sedikit terkejut melihat orang yang dia panggil. Gadis ini kan?

"Lo cewek yang tadi pagi ngikutin gue, kan?" tanyanya. Lebih tepatnya seperti interogasi tak beralasan.

Hinata mulai kelihatan bingung. Ada apa dengan orang ini? Manggil orang sembarangan, nuduh yang tidak-tidak pula.

"Siapa?"

Jawaban yang salah. Sasuke semakin naik darah saja mendengarnya.

"Yang tadi pagi ngikutin gue waktu gue lagi jalan di pasar itu lo, kan?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Kali ini berhasil membuat Hinata bergidik ngeri mendengarnya.

"A-Aku benar-benar nggak tau s-siapa k-k-kamu. Mungkin kamu salah o-orang."

Oke, jawaban Hinata yang ini membuat Sasuke makin kesal. Pakai acara gagap segala lagi.

"Gue nggak suka difoto sembarangan. Hapus nggak?" perintah Sasuke dengan nada mengancam.

Hinata semakin bingung saja. Apa segitu salahnya dia di mata orang asing ini. Baru pertama kali bertemu sudah memberikan kesan yang tidak baik. Dari planet mana sih ini orang?

"Kenapa diam aja? Sini biar gue yang ngapus." Sasuke merampas paksa kamera dari tangan Hinata.

Hinata awalnya mau berontak. Tapi tatapan mata Sasuke yang serasa membunuh mengurungkan niat Hinata. Terserah orang ini saja apa maunya.

Sasuke melihat satu-persatu foto yang sudah tersimpan di _memory card_ kamera. Ternyata tidak ada satu pun foto Sasuke yang sedang sendirian. Dan fotonya pun hanya berjumlah tidak lebih dari lima buah. Justru foto terakhir lebih memperlihatkan siswa yang habis kena timpuk daripada dirinya.

"Foto ini?" tanya Sasuke seraya menunjukkan foto terakhir yang dia lihat.

"I-Itu hanya untuk b-bukti. Kalau s-siswa itu ada keluhan pada k-kepalanya, kita semua tau s-siapa yang harus bertanggung jawab." Suara Hinata semakin menciut. Dia benar-benar takut dengan perkataannya yang terakhir. Bisa makin marah dia, pikirnya.

Berbalik dengan pemikiran Hinata, justru Sasuke bisa menerima alasan Hinata dengan baik. Dia pun mengembalikan kamera ke tangan Hinata. Dengan cara yang cukup kasar juga tentunya.

"Terserah lo aja deh." Sasuke pun pergi begitu saja.

Hinata menghembuskan nafas lega. Dia kemudian memperhatikan kondisi kameranya. Awas saja kalau ada yang rusak. Tapi tampaknya kamera itu baik-baik saja.

"Dasar orang aneh. Aku bahkan nggak tau siapa namanya," gumam Hinata. Dia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kembali perjalanannya ke ruang klub yang sempat tertunda karena cowok aneh dari planet asing itu.

**.**

**.**

Sasuke pulang dengan rasa kesal di hatinya. Saat memasuki rumah dia bahkan tidak mengucapkan salam. Dia juga tidak menyapa ayah dan ibunya yang sedang berada di ruang tamu. Sesaat setelah Sasuke menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya, ibunya hanya mengucapkan satu kalimat.

"Berantem sama cewek mana lagi, ya?"

Dan ayahnya hanya menaikkan kedua bahunya tanda tidak tahu.

"_Tadaima_."

"_Okaeri,_ Nee."

Terdengar balasan dari dalam rumah saat Hinata memberi tahu kalau dia sudah tiba di rumah.

'Tumben Hanabi udah pulang? Biasanya suka main dulu,' pikir Hinata.

"Eh, Nee-chan udah pulang. Berarti aku udah bisa main dong. Lagi nggak ada orang nih di rumah. Gantian ya Nee-chan yang jaga rumah," kata Hanabi.

"Yah, Kakak kirain kamu udah tobat. Pulang sekolah langsung pulang. Taunya cuma jagain rumah bentar," sindir Hinata.

"Yee, Nee-chan." Hanabi mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sedang ngambek tampaknya.

"Ya udah main sana. Pulangnya jangan kemalaman."

"Nah gitu dong, Nee. Makasih, ya." Hanabi pun bergegas pergi karena takut Hinata berubah pikiran.

"Huft, sendirian lagi deh," gumamnya.

Hinata duduk di sofa sesaat untuk melepas lelah. Rumah kecil ini bisa sepi juga ternyata. Ayah Hinata adalah seorang pekerja keras. Dari pagi dia sudah pergi bekerja di sebuah konstruksi bangunan. Pulang di malam hari tepat saat makan malam. Sedangkan ibu Hinata juga bekerja di jasa binatu milik keluarga Yamanaka untuk membantu ayahnya melengkapi kebutuhan sehari-hari. Anak dari Yamanaka Laundry adalah Ino, teman baik Hinata.

Hinata melirik jam, pukul 3 siang. Dengan malas ia berjalan ke dapur dan melihat apa yang dimasak oleh ibunya hari ini. Sebelum makan Hinata mengganti seragamnya terlebih dahulu. Dia kembali teringat dengan seseorang yang berada di rumah sakit. Apa dia sudah makan? Bukannya dia hanya bisa makan melalui selang? Sampai kapan ya dia akan terus seperti itu? Pikiran-pikiran itu serasa menusuk-nusuk hati Hinata. Entah karena belum makan atau terlalu sedih, Hinata merasa lemas dan terduduk di tempat semula ia berdiri.

"Semua karena aku. Kalau bukan karena aku, kamu pasti nggak akan menderita kayak gini. Maaf, Suigyuu." Hinata merintih pelan seakan-akan takut ada orang yang melihatnya menangis.

**.**

**.**

Suasana kelas yang bising saat seorang guru tidak hadir adalah hal yang biasa. Begitu juga dengan kelas Hinata, kelas 2C. Hinata juga ikut berbincang ringan dengan Ino yang duduk di sebelahnya. Bukan Ino namanya kalau tidak memperhatikan penampilan. Sambil mengobrol dengan Hinata, dia merapikan rambut pirang panjangnya yang terlihat sangat lembut. Pasti perawatannya mahal. Dia juga mengoleskan _lip gloss_ ke bibirnya. Seakan tidak membiarkan bibirnya tampak kering walau semenit saja.

"Aku rasa Kakashi-sensei bukannya nggak datang. Tapi telat kayak biasa," kata Ino yang masih memegang cermin. Seperti ingin mengatakan _apa lagi yang kurang dari penampilanku_.

"Tapi ini kan udah lewat 45 menit. Mungkin memang nggak datang," balas Hinata.

Drrttt Drrrtttt

Ponsel yang Ino letakkan di atas mejanya bergetar. Dia melihat ke layar ponsel yang bertuliskan 1 pesan masuk dari _My Beib_. Dia pun dengan cepat membacanya isinya, namun kemudian malah terlihat bingung. Ino memberikan ponsel itu kepada Hinata dan menyuruhnya membaca isinya.

"Kenapa dia nggak ngirim pesannya ke kamu langsung, sih." Ino cemberut karena ternyata pesan itu bukan untuknya, tapi ditujukan untuk Hinata.

_Beib, ada Hinata di dekat kamu? Kalau ada suruh ke ruang klub sekarang, ya. Penting!_

Hinata juga bingung kenapa pesan ini tidak langsung dikirimkan ke ponselnya. Ia pun mengecek ponsel yang berada di dalam sakunya. Pantas saja, ponselnya mati.

"Kayaknya hape aku _low batt_ deh, Ino," Hinata memberitahu.

"Oh, pantas. Ya udah kamu kesana aja. Kan gurunya lagi nggak masuk."

"Oke deh."

Hinata merapikan seragamnya sesaat sebelum keluar dari kelasnya dan menuju ruangan klub. Ternyata dia disuruh untuk mengambil _paper_ yang akan dicetak artikel-artikel yang telah mereka liput dan kerjakan selama kurang dari satu bulan ini dari ruang inventaris sekolah yang berada di lantai dua. Rencananya buletin akan diterbitkan pada tanggal 1 bulan depan, seperti biasanya. Ini sudah tanggal 29, sehingga mereka harus menyelesaikannya dengan cepat.

Hinata pun menurutinya dan mengambil lembaran-lembaran _paper_ tersebut. Jumlahnya cukup banyak sehingga tingginya mencapai dagu Hinata. Ruangan klub berada di lantai 1. Itu artinya Hinata harus berhati-hati saat menuruni tangga karena matanya tidak bisa melihat deretan anak tangga dengan jelas. Jadi hanya berdasarkan _feeling_ saja.

Dengan hanya mengandalkan _feeling_, tentu saja Hinata tidak tahu siapa yang sedang berada di bawah tangga sana. Jadi siapapun yang berada disana harap maklum saja dengan keadaan Hinata. Tapi tampaknya tidak begitu. Dia malah kelihatan sengaja menabrakkan dirinya ke kumpulan _paper_ yang dibawa Hinata.

SRAKKK

Hinata dengan cepat mengumpulkan kembali _paper_ yang jatuh berserakan di lantai dari tangannya. Dia kelihatan panik karena ada beberapa _paper_ yang berterbangan ditiup angin. Pasti akan susah mengumpulkan semuanya kalau hanya sendirian.

"Makanya kalau jalan tuh hati-hati."

Suara ini, suara yang begitu mengintimidasi. Tanpa harus melihat orangnya, Hinata sudah tahu siapa yang berbicara di depannya ini.

"Aku nggak mengharap kamu minta maaf. Tapi paling nggak kamu bisa bantuin aku ngumpulin _paper_ ini kan?" Hinata berbicara dengan nada kesal.

Sasuke merendahkan tubuhnya hingga bisa menatap wajah Hinata yang sedang berlutut di lantai.

"Kalau gue nggak mau?" Sasuke menyeringai melihat wajah Hinata yang kesal. Dia kemudian pergi begitu saja tanpa sedikit pun niat untuk membantu Hinata.

Hinata hanya geleng-geleng dan cemberut sambil mengumpulkan _paper_ yang sudah berserakan entah kemana. Untung saja ada Ino yang kebetulan baru kembali dari toilet.

"Loh, Hinata. Kok _paper_-nya pada jatuh?" tanya Ino heran. Dia ikut membantu Hinata mengumpulkan _paper_ yang tinggal sedikit lagi masih berada di lantai.

"Iya tadi aku kepeleset," Hinata berbohong.

Ino pun berinisiatif membantu Hinata membawa _paper _ke ruang klub.

"Eh, tadi aku pas-pasan sama anak baru itu, lho. Siapa namanya? Sa..sas…"

"Sasuke," Hinata memotong.

"Iya benar. Tapi kamu kok bisa tau nama dia?" tanya Ino.

"Aku nanya siswi-siswi yang nonton basket kemarin," jawab Hinata.

"Oh. Orangnya ganteng banget, ya. Sasuke cepat banget populernya. Sama kayak dia."

"Mereka sama sekali nggak mirip, Ino. Warna rambutnya aja udah beda," sela Hinata.

"Aku kan nggak bilang fisik mereka yang mirip. Kok kayaknya kamu nggak suka ya sama dia?" 

"Dia itu orangnya kasar. Aku nggak suka." Wajah Hinata tampak begitu kesal saat membicarakan makhluk yang bernama Sasuke itu. "Lagian kamu kan udah punya Shikamaru. Aku lebih dukung kamu sama ketua favorit aku daripada sama makhluk asing itu."

"Oke oke. Aku juga lebih suka Shika sih daripada Sasuke."

"Kalian lagi ngomongin apa?" tanya Shikamaru tiba-tiba.

Hinata dan Ino hanya menggeleng, lalu meletakkan _paper_ yang mereka bawa di atas meja kemudian pergi meninggalkan Shikamaru yang heran melihat tingkah kedua gadis yang sangat dekat dengannya itu.

"Merepotkan."

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya tanggal 1 tiba juga. 2 hari terakhir para anggota klub Buletin Sekolah bekerja giat untuk menyelesaikan buletin yang akan mereka jual. Semua hasil penjualan akan masuk ke dalam kas yang akan dipergunakan untuk mengembangkan dunia jurnalis di sekolah.

Mengingat klub sedang kekurangan anggota, ada banyak pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan oleh Hinata. Dengan keadaan ini mereka berniat untuk merekrut anggota lain pada tahun ajaran baru nanti.

Hinata sedikit meregangkan otot-otot lehernya yang terasa lelah. Tapi setelah hari ini dia bisa santai sedikit. Karena urusan penjualan bukanlah tugasnya. Semua sudah ada tugasnya masing-masing. Tangannya memegang sebuah brosur yang akan ia tempelkan di mading. Brosur itu berisi pengumuman tentang _headline_ Buletin Sekolah yang terbit bulan ini. Saat menuju mading yang berada di tengah-tengah sekolah, sebuah pesan masuk ke ponsel Hinata.

_Hinata, apa kabar? Kayaknya hari ini nggak ada yang ke rumah sakit. Kamu datang aja._

Hinata mencari pilihan _reply_ pada layar, dan mulai mengetikkan pesan balasan.

_Aku baik. Makasih, ya. Aku pasti datang._

Sepertinya hari ini akan jauh lebih lelah. Sepulang sekolah dia harus mampir sebentar ke rumah sakit. Jarang-jarang dia bisa pergi menjenguk.

Karena tidak ada pesan balasan, Hinata mengembalikan ponselnya ke dalam saku roknya. Dia kemudian mengeluarkan kunci yang menutup dua buah kaca yang berselisihan. Setelah membuka kunci Hinata menggeser salah satu bagian kaca dan menempelkan brosur ke dinding di dalam kaca. Setelah brosur tertempel dengan rapi, Hinata mengembalikan kaca pada posisi semula dan menguncinya kembali. Dan kehadiran seseorang yang tak terduga membuatnya kaget bukan main.

"Apa itu?" tanyanya tepat di telinga kiri Hinata.

"Ya ampun! Kamu bikin kaget aja," balas Hinata yang kini sedang menghadap orang yang bertanya kepadanya dengan posisi memegang dadanya, tanda bahwa dia sangat terkejut.

"Apa tuh?" tanya Sasuke yang sedang melihat sebuah brosur yang baru saja dipajang oleh Hinata di mading sekolah.

"Telah terbit Buletin Sekolah edisi #43, harga 25 Yen. Ehm, _headline_-nya tentang pertandingan basket antar siswa. Yang kemarin itu ya, di hari pertama gue masuk sekolah?"

Hinata tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan orang menjengkelkan ini dan ingin segera pergi dari situ.

"Jadi lo tetap masukin foto gue ke dalam artikel buletin?" tanya Sasuke menghentikan langkah Hinata.

Hinata kembali menghadap Sasuke, "Bukannya kamu minta aku hapus foto-foto kamu?"

Ino yang sedang menuju ruang klub untuk menemui Shikamaru tidak sengaja melihat Hinata sedang berbicara dengan Sasuke. Tapi dia tidak mau menginterupsi percakapan mereka dan hanya berdiri di tempatnya saja sambil terus mengamati.

"Lo hapus foto-foto gue?" tanya Sasuke heran dengan alis yang saling bertaut. "Bukannya gue yang bikin pertandingan kemarin jadi rame. Itu artinya gue dong bintangnya," tuntut Sasuke.

Hinata malah lebih bingung dengan sikap Sasuke. "Bukannya kemarin kamu bilang nggak suka difoto tanpa seizin kamu. Ya udah, aku nurutin apa yang kamu bilang." Jujur, Hinata cukup takut saat mengucapkan kata per kata di hadapan Sasuke. Takut kalau Sasuke akan naik darah lagi seperti beberapa waktu lalu.

Sasuke melihat kembali kearah brosur. Dia perhatikan foto-foto yang tercetak di situ. Memang tidak ada tampak satu pun foto dirinya.

"Kalau sempat beli buletinnya, ya," pinta Hinata. Dengan begitu, ia pun pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih tidak percaya bahwa dalam buletin ini tidak ada sedikit pun dokumentasi tentang dirinya.

"Kok kamu ngomong gitu ke Sasuke? Perasaan kemarin jelas-jelas aku liat kamu lagi nyetak artikel yang ada foto dianya," tanya Ino begitu Hinata berjalan di satu arah yang sama dengannya.

"Kalian semua pada hobi ya bikin aku kaget." Hinata kembali kaget dengan ucapan Ino yang tiba-tiba. "Menurut aku sih, kalau dia beli buletin cuma karena ada foto dia di dalamnya, besok-besok kalau di buletin udah nggak ada foto dia lagi dia nggak akan mau beli buletin lagi. Tapi kalau dia beli buletin ini karena memang mau, walaupun isi dalam buletin nggak ada foto dia, dia pasti bakalan tetap beli buletin itu setiap bulannya," jelas Hinata.

"Oh, gitu. Benar juga, ya."

Mereka pun berjalan bersama menuju ruang klub. Saat istirahat semua buletin harus sudah disiapkan agar mudah didapat oleh siswa-siswi di sekolah.

Begitu istirahat, Sasuke yang memang penasaran akan isi dalam buletin itu juga ikut membeli bersama siswa-siswi yang lain. Saking penasarannya, dia bahkan tidak sadar ada banyak sekali siswi yang menegur dan mengajaknya ngobrol. Tidak ada satu pun yang dihiraukan oleh Sasuke. Setelah membayar 25 Yen untuk satu buletin, Sasuke lantas menuju ke perpustakaan sekolah untuk melihat isinya.

Sasuke memilih tempat yang cukup sepi. Dia butuh konsentrasi tanpa diganggu oleh siapa pun untuk membaca. Dia buka halaman buletin satu-persatu sampai dia menemukan kolom Olahraga. Sasuke sedikit kaget melihatnya. Jelas sekali bahwa halaman pertama pada kolom Olahraga terpampang fotonya yang hampir memenuhi satu halaman. Cukup besar. Sasuke memang tidak sendiri. Ada beberapa orang yang tampak ingin merebut bola darinya. Tanpa Sasuke sadari, dirinya tersenyum saat melihat halaman itu. Ketika dia membalik halaman berikutnya, ada fotonya yang lain. Dia kemudian menutup buletin tersebut dan berniat untuk membaca halaman-halaman yang lain di rumah.

"Dasar penipu kecil," gumamnya sambil tersenyum. Dia kemudian beranjak meninggalkan perpustakaan dengan tangan yang masih memegang Buletin Sekolah edisi #43.

**.**

**.**

Sasuke beranjak pulang setelah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Ia menghampiri motornya yang terparkir di halaman sekolah dan langsung menyalakannya. Hari ini dia cukup senang. Jadi dia berniat untuk membelikan serangkai bunga untuk ibunya. Karena pergi terburu-buru tadi pagi, Sasuke lupa membawa helmnya. Rambutnya berkibar mengikuti angin yang menyapa lembut wajahnya. Ia memarkir motornya setibanya ia di pasar. Mungkin berjalan-jalan sedikit bagus untuk menikmati hari.

Rasanya seperti _de javu_ saat ia melihat seseorang di depannya. Sepertinya dia kenal dengan orang ini. Tapi kali ini kebalikannya. Kalau kemarin dia yang berjalan di depan, maka kali ini dia yang terlihat seperti sedang menguntit gadis itu. Dan benar saja, Sasuke memang mengikuti kemana gadis itu pergi.

Gadis itu menghampiri sebuah toko bunga yang tadinya juga menjadi tujuan Sasuke.

"Oh, Hinata-chan. Mau beli bunga lagi?" tanya si penjual bunga pada Hinata. Jarak yang tidak cukup jauh membuat Sasuke dapat mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

"Iya, Ojii-san. Yang biasa, ya," pinta Hinata.

Si penjual bunga pun menyerahkan serangkai bunga Lavender pada Hinata. Hinata beranjak setelah membayar bunga tersebut. Sasuke kembali berjalan mengikuti Hinata.

'Kalau pagi itu dia nggak ngikutin aku, lantas kemana dia pergi?' pikir Sasuke.

Dan inilah saat yang tepat untuk mencari jawabannya.

Langkah Sasuke yang mengikuti Hinata tiba-tiba berhenti saat ia melihat bangunan yang dituju oleh Hinata.

"Rumah sakit?"

**.**

**.**

**::tbc::**

**.  
>.<strong>

**Thanks for reading :: Upe Jun**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :: Kishimoto Masashi-san**

**Warning :: AU, OOC**

**A/N :: **_**Italic**_** -mimpi-**

**Happy reading =)**

**.**

**.**

Meskipun langit begitu cerah, bahkan matahari terasa begitu panas, namun angin bertiup cukup kencang. Tampaknya musim gugur akan segera tiba. Sasuke bahkan tidak bisa merasakan betapa sinar matahari begitu menyengat kulitnya ketika langkahnya terhenti di depan sebuah bangunan, karena sapaan angin mampu meredam itu semua. Dia masih berdiri di posisinya, terus mengamati Hinata yang mulai memasuki pintu utama bangunan itu.

"Rumah sakit?" gumamnya, masih bertahan di tempatnya berdiri. "Berarti pagi itu dia nggak ngikutin aku, tapi kemari."

Sasuke masih belum begitu mengerti. Jika memang ada keluarga gadis ini yang sedang sakit, kenapa raut wajahnya tidak pernah menunjukkan rasa sedih atau sedang berada dalam masalah. Dia terlihat biasa-biasa saja. Mungkin penyakitnya tidak parah. Tapi kenapa dia begitu sering menjenguk orang ini.

Tiba-tiba saja rasa ingin tahu Sasuke menjadi besar dan harus dipenuhi. Awalnya dia ingin beranjak pergi. Tapi kakinya malah melangkah menuju pintu masuk rumah sakit. Dia benar-benar seperti seorang penguntit hari ini. Langkahnya begitu cepat karena sekarang dia sudah berada sekitar 20 meter di belakang Hinata. Hinata lebih memilih menaiki tangga daripada lift. Dan Sasuke juga mengikutinya menaiki anak tangga hingga sampai di lantai 3.

Lantai 3 dari rumah sakit ini merupakan lantai khusus untuk ruangan VIP. Sasuke beranggapan bahwa Hinata berasal dari keluarga berada karena mampu membayar ruangan yang cukup mahal. Sesampainya di ujung koridor Hinata berhenti sejenak. Sasuke pun berhenti dan mengamati yang dilakukan oleh Hinata. Hinata mengintip sejenak ke sebelah kiri sebelum akhirnya berbelok ke kiri. Sasuke lantas mengernyitkan dahi melihat yang barusan dilakukan Hinata. Jangan bilang gadis ini lupa dimana ruangan orang yang ingin dijenguknya.

Berbeda dengan Hinata, Sasuke memilih untuk berbelok ke kanan dan duduk di deretan bangku yang berada dekat dengan meja pelayanan di lantai 3. Terlihat beberapa orang suster menempati meja itu dan yang salah satu berdiri di depan meja. Mereka tampaknya sedang membicarakan sesuatu. Tepat setelah Sasuke duduk, dia tidak melihat Hinata lagi. Sepertinya Hinata masuk ke ruangan pertama yang dia dapat setelah berbelok tadi.

Oke, tampaknya Sasuke sedang melakukan tindakan bodoh hari ini. Dia belum pernah menguntit seorang gadis bahkan menungguinya seperti ini. Karena biasanya para gadis lah yang melakukan itu semua untuknya. Sekali ini saja mungkin tidak apa-apa.

"Gadis itu datang lagi, ya?" tanya seorang suster kepada suster yang lain.

Sasuke tidak mengalihkan pandangannya kepada suster-suster tersebut. Dia hanya menajamkan pendengarannya untuk mendengarkan percakapan selanjutnya.

"Gadis mana?"

"Itu lho, yang sering jenguk pasien di kamar 301."

Sasuke melihat kearah pintu bertuliskan nomor 301. Ruangan itu rupanya.

"Oh, iya. Setia banget, ya. Walau nggak datang tiap hari, tapi dia sering juga datang kemari."

"Emang pasien itu siapanya?"

"Pacarnya."

'Pacar?' tanya Sasuke dalam hati. 'Jadi dia udah punya pacar.'

"Wah, kasian ya. Udah 6 bulan koma. Dokter bilang kalau sampai setahun masih koma juga, dokter udah nggak bisa bantu lagi."

"Kan masih ada 6 bulan lagi. Mudah-mudahan cepat siuman deh."

Sasuke hampir tidak mempercayai apa yang dia dengar. Hinata yang tampak biasa-biasa itu sudah punya pacar, sedang dirawat di rumah sakit dan koma pula. Bahkan komanya sudah 6 bulan. Jujur selama Sasuke pacaran, Sasuke tidak pernah punya pacar yang dirawat di rumah sakit. Biasanya gadis-gadis itu masuk rumah sakit setelah diputuskan secara sepihak oleh Sasuke. Korban patah hati.

Sasuke masih tetap duduk disitu. Rasa penasarannya makin besar saja sekarang. Kenapa pacar Hinata ini bisa koma? Apa sih yang sudah merasuki otaknya sehingga dia begitu ingin tahu urusan orang lain.

Saat Sasuke masih memperhatikan ruangan 301 itu, dia melihat seorang wanita berjalan menuju ruangan yang sama dengan yang dimasuki Hinata. Gayanya begitu glamor. Sasuke heran bagaimana bisa wanita ini memakai pakaian seperti itu hanya untuk ke rumah sakit. Berlebihan.

Sasuke kemudian bergeming dari posisi duduknya yang tenang saat tiba-tiba Hinata keluar dengan berjalan ke belakang. Seperti ada seseorang yang menolaknya atau mengusirnya dari dalam. Mungkin wanita yang barusan masuk itu yang menolak Hinata keluar dari ruangan. Hinata mencoba kembali masuk namun pintu sudah ditutup.

Hinata berdiri sejenak di depan pintu, namun kemudian berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu dan menuju ke koridor. Karena berjalan sambil menunduk, Hinata tidak tahu bahwa Sasuke berada tidak jauh darinya. Sasuke pun memilih untuk kembali mengikuti Hinata. Dia kaget ketika melihat Hinata berjalan begitu cepat bahkan berlari-lari kecil menuju pintu keluar. Sasuke bahkan sempat kehilangan jejak Hinata ketika dia keluar dari pintu utama rumah sakit. Sasuke berjalan keluar dengan melihat ke sekitar. Dia akhirnya menemukan Hinata sedang duduk di bawah sebuah pohon yang masih berada di kawasan halaman rumah sakit.

Dia menghampiri Hinata dan semakin kaget saja saat dia melihat Hinata menangis. Kenapa sekarang dia malah menangis?

Isak tangis Hinata berubah pelan saat ia melihat sebuah sapu tangan disodorkan ke depan wajahnya. Hinata mendongak ke atas dan mendapati orang yang tampak tidak asing sedang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Sa…suke," gumamnya.

Sasuke kembali menawarkan sapu tangan yang belum diterima Hinata. Hinata pun mengambil sapu tangan itu dan mulai menghapus air matanya saat Sasuke duduk di sampingnya.

"Kenapa nangis?" tanya Sasuke memecah keheningan yang sempat ada saat Hinata mencoba menghentikan tangisnya. "Bukannya seharusnya kamu senang udah ketemu sama pacarmu?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Ada 2 hal yang membuat Hinata bingung dari ucapan Sasuke. Pertama, dia menyapa Hinata dengan **kamu**, bukan **lo**. Kedua, darimana Sasuke tahu kalau yang baru dia jenguk itu adalah pacarnya. Tapi Hinata hanya menggeleng sebagai jawabannya. Dia tidak mau ambil pusing dengan ucapan Sasuke.

"Ya udah kalau nggak mau cerita."

Suasana kembali hening.

"Siapa namanya?" tanya Sasuke kembali saat Hinata tak kunjung bicara.

Dia seperti sedang mengumpulkan tenaganya untuk mengucapkan nama itu. Nama yang membuat ketegarannya seakan runtuh. Nama yang sangat jarang dia ucapkan bahkan saat pacarnya masih sehat dan baik-baik saja.

"Gaara," ucapnya akhirnya.

"Jadi pagi itu kamu ke rumah sakit, ya. Aku liat kamu jalan di belakangku. Jadi aku pikir kamu lagi ngikutin aku. Aku nggak tau sebenarnya kamu mau ke rumah sakit," jelas Sasuke.

Hinata tidak memberikan komentar apapun. Dia masih menganggap Sasuke sebagai orang asing. Itu sebabnya dia tidak mau mengatakan apapun.

"Kamu boleh mulangin sapu tangannya sekarang," ucap Sasuke.

"Tapi ini kan udah kotor. Aku cuci dulu, ya," tawar Hinata.

"Cuma air mata aja nggak akan bisa buat sapu tangan kotor," tolak Sasuke.

Dengan itu, Hinata membersihkan hidungnya dengan mengeluarkan ingus ke sapu tangan yang diberikan Sasuke.

"Oke, kamu boleh nyuci sapu tangan itu dulu sebelum dipulangin," kata Sasuke yang terlihat sedikit jijik saat Hinata membuang ingus di sapu tangan miliknya.

"Makasih," ucap Hinata.

Sasuke menggeleng pelan. Suasana kembali hening sampai Sasuke menawarkan sesuatu lagi.

"Mau kuantar pulang?"

"Nggak. Aku pulang sendiri aja," kali ini Hinata yang menolak tawaran Sasuke.

"Ya udah. Sampai jumpa." Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan berlawanan arah dengan Hinata.

"Oh ya."

Hinata berbalik. Tampaknya Sasuke memanggilnya.

"Aku berubah pikiran. Simpan aja sapu tangannya. Kayaknya kamu sering nangis. Pasti butuh sapu tangan."

Hinata tidak sempat menjawab apapun karena Sasuke telah berbalik dan berjalan menjauhinya.

"Makasih," ucapnya pelan.

**.**

**.**

Air yang keluar dari _shower_ mengucur deras membasuh seluruh tubuh Sasuke yang gerah. Cuaca di luar masih begitu panas. Dia segera mandi setelah sampai di rumahnya. Air mengalir di kulit putihnya dengan bentuk tubuh berotot yang tampak begitu sempurna. Kucuran air benar-benar membuat pikirannya rileks. Dia bahkan sedikit berlama-lama di bawah _shower_ walau seharusnya kegiatan rutinitas itu sudah selesai ia lakukan. Seluruh badannya sudah bersih. Apa lagi yang ia tunggu?

Sasuke memutar keran air dan meraih handuk yang tergantung di pintu kamar mandi. Ia memiliki kamar mandi sendiri di dalam kamar tidurnya. Begitu keluar dari kamar mandi, dia bisa segera menghampiri lemari dan meraih beberapa pakaian untuk ia pakai. Ia memilih celana panjang berbahan kain dan kaos putih tipis lengan panjang yang nyaman dipakai.

Handuk yang sebelumnya ia pakai untuk mengeringkan rambutnya ia campakkan begitu saja ke atas ranjang. Segelas coklat hangat telah tersaji di atas meja. Sesuai dengan yang ia pesan kepada Shizune, pembantu yang bekerja di rumahnya. Sasuke lantas mengambil sebuah buku cerita fiksi dan duduk bersandar di sebuah bangku yang terletak di sebelah meja yang menghadap ke jendela. Matahari mulai tenggelam dan hari sudah mendekati malam.

Ia pun tidak membuang waktu dengan membuka lembaran buku yang dipegangnya hingga ia menemukan lembaran yang terakhir kali ia baca. Cerita yang cukup menarik. Kisah tentang dua sejoli yang mengalami berbagai macam rintangan dalam hubungan mereka. Saat membaca cerita tersebut, Sasuke kembali teringat dengan Hinata. Bukannya Hinata juga sedang mengalami masalah dalam hubungannya dengan Gaara. Mengapa Hinata begitu setia menanti Gaara siuman? Kalau Sasuke jadi Hinata, mungkin dia sudah mencari lelaki lain untuk menggantikan Gaara di hatinya.

"Aku pikir gadis yang biasa-biasa aja kayak Hinata nggak bisa punya pacar, ternyata aku salah. Tapi aku juga belum tau kan gimana tampang si Gaara itu. Tapi…" Tampaknya Sasuke banyak berspekulasi hari ini. "…kalau dia udah koma selama 6 bulan dan terus dirawat di ruang VIP begitu, pasti dia bukan orang sembarangan. Dia pasti berasal dari keluarga kaya raya," pikir Sasuke.

Sasuke menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Bahkan kesannya seperti sedang mengacak-acak rambut belakangnya.

"Ngapain juga aku ngurusin masalah Hinata. Kenal aja baru, dekat juga kagak," gerutu Sasuke. Tapi entah kenapa ada perasaan yang mengganjal di hatinya saat melihat Hinata menangis. Pasti ada sesuatu yang dirahasiakan.

Dia kembali mengingat kejadian di rumah sakit tadi siang. Saat ada seorang wanita muda masuk ke kamar rawat Gaara, tiba-tiba saja Hinata keluar seakan-akan dia diusir dari ruangan itu. Kalau Hinata memang diusir, apa alasan wanita itu mengusir Hinata. Hinata bukan orang asing. Dia adalah pacarnya Gaara.

Sasuke menutup bukunya karena tidak lagi dapat berkonsentrasi membaca akibat pikiran-pikiran tentang Hinata dan pacarnya. Dia memilih untuk tidur sekarang. Siapa tahu saja saat ia terbangun ia akan lupa dengan Hinata.

**.**

**.**

_Rintik-rintik hujan mulai menyapa bumi dan meninggalkan jejaknya yang basah di atas tanah. Bau hujan mulai terasa saat tubuh juga ikut disapa olehnya. Hujan memang sering datang tanpa peringatan. Tidak semua hujan datang dengan mendung yang berkepanjangan. Terkadang di awal hari langit begitu cerah. Namun tiba-tiba saja berubah mendung dan langsung menitikkan air hujan._

_Orang tua bilang hujan itu adalah anugrah. Kita harus mensyukurinya karena banyak negara di dunia yang bahkan hampir tidak pernah merasakan hujan dalam setahun. Tapi jika keadaannya tak terduga seperti ini, tidak sedikit orang yang menggerutu ketika hujan turun. Mereka tidak memiliki persiapan menghadapi hujan. Tidak membawa payung atau mantel. Jadinya harus basah kuyup ketika hujan turun tanpa permisi dahulu._

_Begitu juga dengan dua orang di atas motor yang tampaknya sedang mencari tempat berteduh sampai hujan berhenti agar bisa menempuh perjalanan kembali. Mereka menemukan sebuah toko yang sedang tutup dengan kanopi yang cukup lebar. Seorang gadis berpakaian dress tanpa lengan turun dari motor saat pengemudinya ingin memarkirkan motor miliknya. Gadis itu kini ditemani seorang lelaki yang membawa motor. Mereka hanya berdua disini. Tampak pengemudi motor lain terus berjalan dengan mantel di tubuh mereka. Tapi ada juga yang tetap nekad menerobos hujan tanpa mengenakan apa-apa._

"_Sini tanganmu," kata si lelaki._

_Gadis itu heran namun tetap memberikan tangannya. Lelaki itu pun mengeluarkan selembar sapu tangan dari saku celananya dan mulai mengeringkan tangan gadis itu yang terkena air hujan._

"_Ga-Gaara…" dirinya ingin protes, "…aku nggak apa-apa."_

"_Kamu bisa masuk angin, Hinata," kata lelaki bernama Gaara sambil terus mengeringkan tangan Hinata. Kini dia meraih tangan yang satu lagi dan mulai mengeringkannya._

_Rona merah menjalar di pipi Hinata. Gaara selalu tahu cara membuat Hinata senang dan tersipu malu._

"_Sapu tangannya aku pulangin setelah dicuci, ya."_

"_Sapu tangan itu nggak akan kotor kalau cuma kena air hujan," tolak Gaara. Kali ini dia yang ingin menolak niat baik Hinata. "Kalau gitu ambil aja sapu tangannya. Kayaknya kamu yang lebih butuh daripada aku."_

_Hinata hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum malu, senyuman khasnya._

"_Harusnya aku nggak nyuruh kamu pakai baju ini tadi," sesalnya._

_Hari ini adalah hari Minggu. Hari dimana kau dan pacarmu sering jalan berdua. Begitu juga dengan dua orang ini. Mereka sudah berpacaran selama 3 bulan. Dan hari Minggu biasa mereka gunakan untuk jalan berdua. Terkadang pergi nonton bioskop, ke taman hiburan, atau sekedar makan eskrim sambil berjalan di taman._

_Entah kenapa hari ini Gaara ingin melihat pacarnya mengenakan pakaian yang minggu lalu ia belikan untuknya. Sebuah dress selutut tanpa lengan berwarna pastel. Jujur, Gaara sempat terpesona dengan penampilan Hinata di dalam dress itu. Tapi hujan yang tidak diundang ini membuat Gaara merasa bersalah. Hinata bisa kedinginan setengah mati hanya dengan memakai baju itu._

_Itu mulai terlihat sekarang. Hinata sedang memeluk tubuhnya sendiri karena baju yang dipakainya juga basah. Dan ini membuatnya semakin kedinginan. Gaara melepaskan jaket yang ia kenakan dan memakaikannya ke Hinata. Lagi-lagi, Hinata ingin protes._

"_Aku nggak apa-apa. Kamu aja yang pakai," ucapnya._

"_Aku juga nggak apa-apa. Aku kan masih pakai sweater," balas Gaara._

_Bisa Hinata lihat, Gaara memakai sweater lagi di dalam jaketnya. Seakan dia sudah meramalkan bahwa hari ini akan turun hujan._

_Namun tiba-tiba saja, suasana berubah menjadi aneh. Air hujan yang tadinya turun kini tetap berada di tempatnya. Tidak lagi mengalir dari langit dan menyentuh bumi. Hinata bahkan dapat melihat dengan jelas butiran-butiran airnya yang mengambang di udara. Jaket yang dipakaikan Gaara tidak cukup hangat di udara yang semakin dingin. Hinata ingin mengatakan hal ini pada Gaara. Namun Hinata lebih kaget saat melihat Gaara. Wajahnya menatap lurus ke depan. Begitu pucat dan menakutkan. Dia bahkan tidak mirip dengan Gaara. Hinata ingin teriak tapi tidak bisa. Suaranya bagaikan terputus di tenggorokannya. Semuanya kemudian berubah menjadi kelam. Sangat gelap sampai Hinata tidak bisa melihat apa-apa. Dia menutup matanya rapat. Sangat rapat serapat-rapatnya._

Hinata membuka matanya perlahan. Langit-langit kamar adalah objek pertama yang ditangkap lensa matanya. Dia bangkit perlahan dari posisi berbaringnya dan duduk di tepi ranjang. Dia menangkupkan wajahnya di dalam kedua telapak tangannya dan menghela nafas panjang.

"Mimpi buruk lagi," gumamnya.

Ia kemudian berdiri dan berjalan menuju jendela. Di luar sedang hujan rupanya. Dia bisa merasakan dinginnya. Dingin yang sama seperti dalam mimpinya. Hinata menyaksikan butiran-butiran hujan turun perlahan menghantam bumi dan tanaman yang merindukannya. Sama seperti rasa rindunya terhadap Gaara. Dia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri untuk mengurangi rasa dingin yang menyentuh kulitnya. Tapi kali ini tidak ada jaket tambahan yang dipakaikan kepadanya.

Hinata menangis tanpa suara. Hanya air matanya saja yang mengalir turun dari irisan pupil berwarna lavender miliknya. Dia heran kenapa air matanya tidak pernah habis walau ia mengeluarkannya setiap hari selama 6 bulan terakhir ini.

"Nee-chan, ayo sarapan!" ajak Hanabi seraya mengetuk pintu kamar Hinata yang memang dikunci.

Ya, ia selalu mengunci pintu kamarnya. Karena dia tidak ingin dilihat sedang menangis jika salah satu anggota keluarganya masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Dia tidak ingin mereka ikut sedih karena hal itu.

"Iya, sebentar lagi Kakak keluar," balas Hinata.

Hinata bisa mendengar langkah Hanabi yang berjalan menjauh. Dia masih memandangi hujan, dan membayangkan Gaara yang masih belum sadar dari komanya sampai detik ini. Dia kemudian mengambil dua lembar sapu tangan dari dalam laci meja di sebelah ranjangnya. Sapu tangan berwarna sama, biru tua. Satu milik Gaara dan satu milik Sasuke.

"Seperti sebuah kebetulan."

**.**

**.**

Sebuah mobil memasuki pelataran rumah yang sangat mewah dan berhenti tepat di depan pintu utama rumah tersebut. Halamannya yang luas ditumbuhi tanaman-tanaman indah yang menyejukkan mata. Di tengah halaman terdapat kolam air mancur yang mampu menarikmu untuk melemparkan sekeping koin dan mengucapkan sebuah permintaan. Kau akan memiliki banyak tebakan saat melihat rumah bak istana ini. Pemiliknya mungkin seorang pejabat, selebritis, atau pengusaha kaya raya.

Seorang pelayan rumah membukakan pintu mobil yang baru saja tiba itu. Dari mobil keluar seorang wanita berparas cantik dengan dandanan yang tak kalah mewah dengan mobil yang dinaikinya. Pakaian dengan merek terkenal, sepatu hak tinggi dengan _blink blink _disana-sini, tas yang berharga sama dengan sewa rumah setahun dijinjing tangan mulusnya. Belum lagi aksesoris yang tidak akan kau temukan di kaki lima. Dia pasti anak kaya raya yang manja.

Rambut pirangnya ia gerai dan sekali-sekali jari lentiknya merapikan poni dan rambutnya yang panjang. Setibanya ia di sebuah ruangan ia melepas kacamata hitam yang sedari tadi melindungi matanya. Pelayan yang mengantarkannya pun pergi setelah memberikan hormat.

"Apa kabar, Ojii-san, Obaa-san?" sapanya setelah pintu yang sangat besar di belakangnya ditutup. Tampak dua orang paruh baya sedang duduk di dalam ruangan itu. Mereka menyadari kehadiran wanita cantik itu dan membalas sapaannya.

"Baik-baik saja, Shion. Ayo duduk," ajak seorang wanita yang dipanggil Obaa-san.

"Lama tidak berkunjung. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya pria yang dipanggil Ojii-san.

"Aku juga baik. Sekalian berkunjung, ada yang ingin aku sampaikan ke Ojii-san dan Obaa-san," kata Shion.

"Apa itu?"

"Tadi aku ke rumah sakit. Dan disana aku bertemu dengan Hyuuga Hinata," jelas Shion.

"Apa? Dia ada di rumah sakit? Padahal Bibi sudah melarangnya mati-matian untuk tidak bertemu Gaara." Wanita itu tampak sangat marah mendengarkan penjelasan Shion.

"Aku juga heran. Makanya gitu aku datang, aku langsung ngusir dia dari kamar rawat Gaara," tambah Shion.

"Bagus itu," kata si pria. "Kita tidak boleh membiarkan Gaara terus dikunjungi oleh orang yang udah bikin dia celaka."

"Benar. Kita harus menjauhkan Gaara dari gadis itu sejauh-jauhnya."

"Aku nggak setuju!"

Ketiga orang yang sedang berbicara di dalam ruangan melihat kearah pintu yang dibuka oleh seorang wanita. Dia masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Kontan saja Shion mengerutkan keningnya melihat orang yang tidak pernah sependapat dengannya dan juga keluarga Gaara yang lain itu.

"Orang yang bikin Gaara celaka bukan Hinata, tapi dia!" tunjuk wanita itu kearah Shion dengan emosi tertahan.

Semua yang ada disana menyadari, bahwa sebentar lagi akan ada perdebatan yang cukup panas di ruangan ini.

**.**

**.**

**::tbc::**

**.**

**.**

**A/N :: saya mau nanya, adakah di antara readers yang tau siapa nama Ayah dan Ibu Gaara? Bagi yang tau tolonglah kasi tau author yang payah ini . terima kasih #bow**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks for reading :: Upe Jun**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N :: Terima kasih kepada para reviewers yg sudah memberitahu saya nama Ibu Gaara. Karena saya dan yg lain tidak tau nama Ayah Gaara, maka saya buat saja OC-nama- yaitu Sagara. #bow**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer :: Kishimoto Masashi-san**

**Warning :: AU, OOC**

**Happy reading =)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"A-A-Apa?" tanya Shion gugup. Nafasnya seakan terhenti di tenggorokannya hingga dia tak mampu mengucapkan sebuah kata dengan baik.

Berdiri di depan pintu yang masih terbuka dengan lantang seorang wanita dengan warna rambut yang sama seperti Shion. Berbeda dengan Shion, gadis ini tidak suka memamerkan rambutnya indahnya. Dia lebih suka mengikatnya menjadi empat bagian. Khasnya sejak dulu.

"Maaf, Otou-san, Okaa-san. Aku terlambat pulang," ucap wanita itu sambil membungkuk.

"Apa maksudmu, Temari?" tanya Karura, ibu Gaara yang juga ibunya Temari.

Temari adalah satu-satunya saudara kandung yang dimiliki Gaara. Kakak perempuan yang selalu menjaga dengan baik hubungan Gaara dengan Hinata. Sampai akhirnya seorang wanita bernama Shion mengacaukan semuanya.

"Memang iya, kan? Apa hubungannya Hinata dengan kecelakaan yang dialami Gaara?" tanya Temari balik kepada tiga orang yang berada di ruangan.

Semuanya menekuk wajah mereka tanda tak senang.

"Gaara kecelakaan saat ingin bertemu dengan gadis miskin itu," jawab Karura kesal.

"Itu benar," bela Shion. Sepertinya wanita ini memang senang sekali menyalahkan Hinata.

"Tapi Gaara pergi di saat pertunangannya dengan Shion, karena dia tidak menginginkannya," bantah Temari.

"Itu tidak merubah apapun, Temari. Dia memanglah akar dari permasalahan yang dihadapi oleh Gaara selama ini," kata Sagara, ayah Gaara dan Temari.

"Kalau saja Gaara tidak dipaksa bertunangan dengan Shion, semua ini tidak akan terjadi. Itulah kenyataannya," jelas Temari.

"Maaf, Ojii-san, Obaa-san. Aku harus pergi." Shion pamit dan pergi dengan terburu-buru. Begitu melewati Temari dia langsung mengenakan kacamatanya dan meninggalkan kediaman Sabaku.

"Kau sudah membuat Shion menjadi tidak nyaman," kritik Karura pada Temari.

"Apa hanya perasaan Shion saja yang Okaa-san pikirkan? Apa kalian tidak pernah memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Gaara? Dia jauh lebih menderita daripada Shion. Kalau kalian menganggap Hinata lah penyebab penderitaan yang dialami Gaara, kalian salah besar! Justru Gaara sangat bahagia saat Hinata berada di sampingnya dan menyayanginya." Dengan begitu Temari pun pergi meninggalkan ruangan dimana ayah dan ibunya berada untuk menuju kamarnya.

Sagara dan Karura hanya menghela nafas melihat pembangkangan anak perempuan mereka. Ini bukan yang pertama. Bisa dibilang karena sifat pembangkangnya itulah Gaara menjadi seperti ini sekarang.

Temari mencampakkan tas yang sedari tadi ia jinjing ke atas tempat tidurnya. Dia pun ikut duduk di atasnya dan mulai melepas sepatu hak tinggi yang membuat kakinya pegal. Ia mendesah berat. Kenapa semuanya jadi seperti ini sekarang? Apa semua ini salahnya? Sepertinya tidak murni begitu. Jika saja orang tuanya menerima Gaara berpacaran dengan Hinata semua ini pasti akan baik-baik saja. Ia bisa fokus pada dunia _modelling_-nya dan Gaara tidak perlu dirawat di rumah sakit hingga berbulan-bulan seperti ini.

Dia bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menghampiri foto yang dipajang di dinding. Foto dirinya dan Gaara saat dia lulus kuliah. Gaara tersenyum bahagia saat mendampingi kakaknya di acara wisuda. Saat itu Gaara masih muda, masih 15 tahun. Dia belum begitu mengerti akan apa yang namanya beban hidup. Walau selama ini dia kesepian, tapi dia tidak pernah mengeluhkannya.

Dia ingat sekali saat itu ia disuruh untuk berhenti dari dunia model yang sudah ditekuninya sejak masa SMA. Ia dipaksa untuk meneruskan bisnis Sabaku dan menjadi pewarisnya. Namun ia berontak dengan alasan masih ada anak laki-laki di rumah ini, dan itu adala Gaara. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa Gaara akan terkena imbas dari ucapannya. Saat Gaara dipilih menjadi pewaris, jodohnya sudah ditentukan dari jauh-jauh hari. Tidak salah bagi seorang pemuda normal sepertinya jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis. Namun sayang gadis itu tidak memenuhi kriteria untuk menjadi pendamping hidup Gaara.

Temari mengusap air matanya. Dia sangat menyayangi Gaara. Dan dia menyesal telah melakukan ini semua padanya. Namun yang tersisa hanyalah penyesalan. Meskipun ia bertukar posisi dengan Gaara, tidak akan ada perubahan yang berarti. Gaara tetap masih harus berjuang dengan nyawanya sendiri untuk kembali sehat seperti dulu lagi.

"Cepatlah sembuh, Gaara," pinta Temari.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata merapikan buku-bukunya dan memasukkan semuanya ke dalam tas sekolahnya. Saat pulang sekolah, dia memang suka berdiam diri sejenak di kelas sebelum akhirnya keluar. Dia suka keluar dari kelas saat keadaan sekolah sudah mulai sepi. Kebiasaannya sejak SD. Tubuhnya yang mungil memang tidak bisa berdesak-desakan dengan yang lain.

Anehnya hari ini keadaan di luar cukup lama baru sepi. Hinata pun memutuskan untuk keluar saja, karena ini sudah lebih dari 15 menit. Begitu ia keluar, tampak beberapa siswi sedang berkumpul disana-sini sambil memperhatikan seseorang. Ia mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat seseorang yang baru saja dikenalnya berdiri dengan bersandar di pilar yang tak jauh dari kelasnya.

"Akhirnya kamu keluar juga," katanya saat melihat Hinata berdiri di ambang pintu kelas.

Hinata terlihat bingung, "Memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Aku nungguin kamu." Orang itu beranjak setelah mengatakan alasannya berdiri di situ sedari tadi.

Hinata mengikuti orang itu dari belakang. Buat apa dia menunggu Hinata?

"Kita pulang bareng, ya!" ajaknya.

"Apa?"

Orang itu berbalik.

"Aku nungguin kamu buat ngajak kamu pulang bareng," jelasnya lagi.

Hinata bisa mendengar bisikan siswi-siswi yang berkeliaran di sekitar mereka.

"Uchiha ngajak Hyuuga itu pulang bareng?" kasak-kusuk mereka.

Hinata jadi merasa risih. "Kita omongin di luar aja, ya." Kini Hinata berjalan di depan dengan Sasuke yang mengekorinya dari belakang.

Ino yang sudah keluar kelas duluan memperhatikan mereka dari kejauhan. Dia tak kalah bingungnya dengan Hinata saat ini.

"Kamu ngapain?" tanya Shikamaru yang memang ditunggu Ino sejak tadi.

Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya, Ino menunjukkan ke Shikamaru apa yang dia lihat.

"Kamu liat tuh, Hinata. Kayaknya dia mau pulang bareng sama anak baru itu."

Shikamaru melihat kearah yang ditunjukkan Ino. "Emang ada yang aneh?" tanya Shikamaru heran. Dia juga bisa melihat ekspresi para siswi lain yang memperhatikan Sasuke dan Hinata jalan berdua.

Ino kini berbalik menghadap Shikamaru. "Kamu nggak ngerasa kalau anak baru yang namanya Sauske itu mirip dengan Gaara? Mereka berdua sama-sama anak baru, sama-sama nggak punya banyak teman cewek, dan sama-sama tertarik dengan Hinata," jelas Ino.

Shikamaru tampak sedang berpikir, 'Benar juga.'

"Mungkin arwahnya Gaara itu masuk ke tubuh Sasuke buat ngelindungin Hinata." Ino berspekulasi.

"Jangan ngawur!" bantah Shikamaru. "Hal-hal begituan cuma ilusi."

Ino mengangkat kedua bahunya. Ia hanya berharap Hinata baik-baik saja. Jika dia memang ingin punya hubungan dengan Sasuke, dia berharap Hinata tidak akan mengalami masalah yang sama dengan yang dia hadapi saat bersama Gaara.

"Aku benar-benar khawatir," gumamnya.

Sasuke membiarkan Hinata terus berjalan di depannya. Mungkin Hinata ingin membawanya ke tempat yang agak jauh dari keramaian siswa-siswi yang ingin pulang sekolah. Dia kemudian membawa Sasuke menghampiri sebuah pohon besar dan duduk di bangku yang berada di bawah pohon yang rindang itu.

"Bisa kutebak, kamu nggak suka keramaian, ya?" tanya Sasuke. "Aku juga." Sasuke duduk di sebelah Hinata.

"Kenapa aku?" tanya Hinata mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Apanya?" tanya Sasuke balik tak mengerti.

"Dari sekian banyak siswi di sekolah ini, kenapa aku yang diajak pulang bareng?" Hinata menjelaskan pertanyaannya.

"Karena aku cuma kenal kamu," jawab Sasuke datar. "Aku mau pangkas. Kamu ikut, ya." Tanpa basa-basi Sasuke menarik lengan Hinata untuk ikut bersamanya.

Begitu menaiki motornya, Sasuke menyerahkan sebuah helm kepada Hinata. Dia membawa dua helm. Sepertinya dia memang sudah berniat untuk mengajak Hinata hari ini. Hinata hanya menurut dan memakai helm tersebut. Ia pun naik ke motor Sasuke dan mencengkeram blazer yang dikenakan Sasuke. Dia tahu pasti bahwa pemuda yang membawa motor _sport_ seperti ini pasti sangat mencintai kecepatan. Dan itu bisa membuat jantung Hinata serasa copot dari tempatnya. Dan benar saja, Sasuke mempunyai batas kecepatan yang sudah diprediksi Hinata sebelumnya.

Mereka akhirnya sampai di depan sebuah _barber shop_. Ini salon yang bisa dimasuki oleh pria maupun wanita.

"Kamu pangkas juga, ya," kata Sasuke sembarangan.

Hinata ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun langsung dipotong oleh Sasuke.

"Kalau sedang ngobrol, kamu harus liat langsung ke mata orang yang kamu ajak ngobrol."

"Aku melihat matamu, kok," protes Hinata sambil merengut.

"Tapi aku nggak. Liat nih." Jari telunjuk Sasuke menunjuk tepat ke atas mata Hinata. Hinata yang kaget spotan memejamkan matanya. "Poni kamu udah panjang banget. Aku heran kok kamu bisa ngeliat dan nggak ngerasa risih."

Hinata membuka matanya perlahan. Dia kemudian melirik ke atas, tepat dimana ujung poninya berada. Beberapa helai poni masuk ke matanya dan dia mengucek matanya akibat rasa gatal yang timbul.

"Kapan terakhir kali kamu memangkas ponimu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku nggak sadar poninya udah sepanjang ini. Kayaknya udah lebih dari enam bulan aku nggak ngerawat rambutku dengan baik," jawabnya.

"Ayo masuk!" ajak Sasuke.

Sepertinya orang ini suka sekali _to the point_.

Mereka masuk ke dalam dan duduk bersebelahan di bangku yang memang kosong. Dua tukang pangkas kini sedang menjelaskan potongan rambut seperti apa yang cocok untuk mereka. Hinata hanya meminta rambutnya sedikit dirapikan, sama dengan Sasuke.

Hinata melihat poninya yang sudah kepanjangan itu dipotong. Begitu juga dengan sedikit bagian rambut di dekat wajahnya dipotong hingga membentuk layer yang membingkai wajahnya. Dia cukup puas dengan hasilnya.

Motor Sasuke berhenti tepat di depan sebuah rumah yang sangat sederhana. Hinata turun dan menyerahkan helm yang tadi dipakainya selama perjalanan.

"Terima kasih atas tumpangannya. Dan juga pangkasnya," ucap Hinata.

Sasuke tidak memperdulikan masalah itu. Sifat cueknya memang sudah stadium akhir.

"Sebenarnya aku heran, kenapa kamu nggak nolak ajakan aku tadi. Apa kamu nggak ke rumah sakit hari ini?" tanya Sasuke.

Hinata menggeleng, "Aku nggak bisa semaunya kesana," jawabnya.

"Kenapa?"

Hinata mengikuti sifat jelek Sasuke yang tidak pedulian itu. Dia juga ikut-ikutan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Oh ya, sapu tanganmu. Ayo masuk dulu, biar kuambilkan."

Belum sempat Sasuke menolak, Hinata sudah berlari kecil masuk ke dalam rumah. Tidak lama kemudian dia kembali keluar sambil membawa dua sapu tangan.

"Maaf. Aku lupa yang mana milikmu," ucap Hinata dengan menunjukkan dua sapu tangan berwarna sama yang ia pegang kepada Sasuke. "Kamu tau nggak, yang mana punyamu?"

"Aku kan udah bilang buat kamu aja," sela Sasuke. "Tapi yang satu lagi itu punya siapa?"

Raut wajah Hinata berubah. "Gaara," jawabnya pelan.

"Ya sudahlah. Kamu simpan aja. Aku harus pulang sekarang." Sasuke mengenakan helmnya dan menyalakan mesin motornya.

"Iya. Hati-hati di jalan."

Sasuke pun pergi. Hinata terus menatapnya sampai dia tidak terlihat lagi. Dia melihat ke sapu tangan yang masih ia pegang, kemudian meremasnya.

"Kenapa kalian begitu mirip," tuturnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana di kantin cukup ramai seperti biasanya. Banyak siswa meluangkan waktu istirahat mereka disini daripada di perpustakaan atau di tempat lain. Tapi khusus untuk hari ini, suasananya jauh lebih ramai dari biasanya. Siapa lagi biang keroknya kalau bukan si populer Uchiha Sasuke. Ini pertama kalinya wajahnya muncul di kantin sekolah. Biasanya saat istirahat dia hanya berada di kelas sambil mendengarkan musik dari ponselnya. Entah apa yang membawanya masuk ke kantin hari ini.

Kantin kembali ke kondisi semula saat si tampan keluar dari sana. Dia seperti sedang mencari seseorang, bukan ingin membeli makanan. Saat tak menemukan apa yang ia cari, ia pun keluar dari sana dan mencoba mencari di tempat lain.

Kini giliran kelas Hinata yang heboh. Semua orang memperhatikan kemana dia menuju. Dan dia duduk tepat di sebelah Hinata dan merampas sumpit yang dipegang Hinata untuk memakan isi bentonya. Semua orang yang melihatnya tampak bengong tak percaya. Hinata juga sama bingungnya dengan mereka.

"Aku tidak bawa bekal. Dompetku juga ketinggalan. Anggap saja ini balas budi dari pangkas kemarin," kata Sasuke seperti bisa membaca pertanyaan yang berputar di kepala Hinata.

Ada apa dengan orang ini? Kenapa dia bertindak dan berkata seenak jidatnya saja!

Sasuke menyerahkan kembali sumpit Hinata. "Giliranmu," suruhnya asal.

Masa mereka makan dari bento yang sama, pakai sumpit yang sama pula. Dasar sinting!

Melihat Hinata yang diam saja dengan sumpit di tangannya, Sasuke merampas lagi sumpit itu dan mengambil telur gulung dalam bento. Ia kemudian mengarahkannya ke mulut Hinata. Semua gadis sesak nafas melihat kejadian itu. Sasuke ingin menyuapi Hinata.

Suasana yang tampak merah merona itu dipecah oleh Ino yang tampaknya waras sendiri.

"Kamu duduk di tempatku," kata Ino pada Sasuke.

"Oh, maaf. Tapi aku ingin makan bersama Hinata," ucap Sasuke sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya memohon maaf.

"Ah, nggak apa-apa. Aku duduk di tempat lain aja dulu," balas Ino dengan melambaikan tangannya. Dia pun duduk di depan mereka dengan masih memperhatikan mereka berdua.

"Aku bisa makan sendiri." Akhirnya Hinata kembali ke alam sadarnya dan mengambil sumpit dari tangan Sasuke. "Lain kali bilang aja kalau lupa bawa bekal. Kan aku bisa bawa dua," kata Hinata. Dia sendiri heran kenapa dia bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu. Yang benar saja!

"Baiklah. Mulai besok bawakan aku bekal, ya. Setiap hari," pinta Sasuke tanpa dosa.

"Eh?" Hinata terkejut.

Ino tersedak dan hampir menyemburkan air yang ia minum.

Benar-benar sinting orang ini!

Hinata jadi serba salah. Padahal maksudnya Hinata akan membawakan bekal untuk Sasuke jika ibunya tiap menyiapkannya. Bukan setiap hari seperti yang dia minta.

"Ba-baiklah…"

"Bercanda," potong Sasuke. Ia kemudian berdiri dan beranjak keluar dari kelas Hinata. Meninggalkan tatapan bengong dari orang-orang yang melihatnya terang-terangan merayu Hyuuga pemalu itu.

Ino melihat keadaan temannya yang sedang merona parah. Dia hanya tertawa pelan melihatnya. Benar-benar kacau hari ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata merapikan isi lokernya agar tas sekolahnya bisa muat masuk ke dalam. Hari ini dia harus liputan untuk artikel buletin bulan ini. Jadi mungkin dia akan pulang lebih lama jika tugasnya sudah selesai. Lebih aman jika dia menyimpan tasnya di dalam loker daripada ditinggalkan di ruangan klub yang kadang tak berpenghuni.

Tepat saat Hinata menutup lokernya, dia sedikit terlonjak karena dia tak menyadari keberadaan Sasuke di loker sebelahnya. Hinata menghela nafasnya karena kaget bukan main.

"Sejak kapan kamu di situ?" tanyanya.

"Udah dari tadi. Kamu aja yang nggak nyadar. Nggak pulang?" tanya Sasuke.

"Nanti selesai liputan," jawab Hinata. Dia kemudian melangkah meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Kamu nggak ke rumah sakit?"

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya. Dia terdiam, membuat Sasuke heran. Sasuke menghampirinya dan berdiri di depannya. Dia makin heran, raut wajah Hinata berubah sangat drastis.

"A..Aku mohon," ucapnya lirih. Hinata mencoba sekuat tenaga agar bisa mengucapkan kalimat selanjutnya.

"Ja..Jangan pernah nanya i..itu lagi."

Sasuke diam. Mungkin dia memang sudah keterlaluan. Dia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa dia suka sekali menanyakan apakah Hinata ke rumah sakit atau tidak. Dia tidak bermaksud membuat Hinata sedih, sungguh. Dia hanya penasaran kenapa Hinata jarang menjenguk pacarnya. Dia masih belum mendapatkan jawaban yang diinginkannya.

"Se..Semua orang setuju melupakan Gaara u..untuk sementara waktu. Karena a..aku jadi gini kalau i..ingat dia." Hinata mendongakkan wajahnya untuk menatap Sasuke. Dia terlihat lebih tegar kali ini. Namun air mata yang mengalir di pipinya tak dapat bohong, kalau Hinata sedang sedih.

"Tiap mikirin Gaara, aku sedih banget sampai rasanya mau pingsan. Nggak ada satu malam pun aku lewatin tanpa mimpiin dia. Semua momen indah kami berubah jadi mimpi buruk saat aku tidur. Jadi aku mohon, biarin aku jalanin hari aku dengan tenang tanpa harus merasa bersalah sama dia." Hinata makin terisak. Dia sudah tidak sanggup lagi menahan tangisnya untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Sasuke melangkah maju untuk memberikan Hinata pelukan. Hinata kini menangis di dada Sasuke.

"Maaf. Aku nggak bermaksud bikin kamu sedih. Aku cuma sedikit penasaran. Kalau kamu ceritain semuanya, aku pasti nggak akan nanya-nanya terus. Tapi ngeliat kamu kayak gini, aku urungin niat aku buat nanya lebih jauh. Maaf," ucap Sasuke.

Hinata mengangguk pelan. Dia tidak menolak berada di pelukan Sasuke. Dia justru merasa nyaman. Mungkin inilah yang memang Hinata butuhkan. Seseorang yang bisa menjadi tumpuannya saat ia sedih. Seseorang yang bisa menjadi sandarannya saat ia lelah. Kalau Sasuke adalah orangnya, dia benar-benar bersyukur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke menunggu Hinata sampai ia selesai liputan untuk kemudian mengantarkannya pulang ke rumah. Seperti janjinya, Sasuke tidak akan menanyakan lagi tentang rumah sakit.

"Kenapa sepi sekali?" tanya Sasuke. "Sepertinya tiap aku ngantar kamu pulang, nggak ada orang di rumah."

"Ayah dan ibuku masih kerja jam segini. Kalau adikku mungkin sedang main," jawab Hinata seraya menyerahkan helm kepada Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang, ya. Nanti malam tidur yang nyenyak," ucapnya. Tangannya meraih puncak kepala Hinata dan sedikit mengacak rambutnya yang silau diterpa matahari.

Menyadari apa yang dia lakukan tanpa sengaja, Sasuke langsung menarik tangannya.

"Iya, makasih," ucap Hinata dengan senyuman.

Sasuke pun pergi setelah menyalakan mesin motornya. Hinata menatap Sasuke hingga menjauh sebelum masuk ke dalam rumah.

Sasuke terus melajukan motornya untuk mendatangi suatu tempat yang sebenarnya tidak ingin dia kunjungi. Namun rasa penasarannya terhadap hubungan antara Hinata dan Gaara membawanya ke tempat ini. Jika ditanya kenapa Sasuke begitu perhatian pada Hinata, dia sendiri juga tidak tahu jawabannya. Dia hanya merasa tidak bisa melihat gadis sebaik Hinata bersedih. Dia jadi ingin melakukan apapun agar Hinata bisa keluar dari jerat masalah yang mengikatnya. Jujur, dia belum pernah bertemu dengan gadis seperti Hinata sebelumnya. Gadis ini benar-benar tulus, dia yakin itu.

Dia kembali mengingat obrolannya dengan Shikamaru saat menunggu Hinata meliput di sekolah. Shikamaru menghampirinya yang sedang duduk dan menawarkan sekaleng minuman ringan. Dia akhirnya terlibat perbincangan dengan Shikamaru yang baru dikenalnya. Sama seperti Sasuke, Shikamaru juga mengkhawatirkan Hinata. Itulah yang membuatnya duduk di samping Sasuke saat itu.

"_Kau temui saja orang ini. Dia bisa memberitahumu tentang Gaara."_

Sasuke akhirnya sampai di sebuah tempat yang ia ketahui sebagai tujuannya dari Shikamaru. Dia turun dari motornya dan berjalan pelan menghampiri bangunan itu. Tampak seseorang keluar dari dalam dan terlihat heran saat mendapati Sasuke berdiri sambil memperhatikan bangunan di depannya. Dialah orang yang Sasuke cari. Sasuke harus berbicara dengan orang ini.

"Hai," sapa Sasuke.

Orang itu menatap heran akan kehadiran Sasuke yang tiba-tiba.

"Hai," sapanya kembali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**::tbc::**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks for reading :: Upe Jun**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer :: Kishimoto Masashi-san**

**Warning :: AU, OOC**

**A/N :: _Italic _–mimpi-**

**Happy reading =)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke menghampiri sebuah tempat yang menjadi tujuan berikutnya hari ini. Tampak siluet senja menyinari kota Tokyo yang teduh ini. Semoga saja malam ini tidak hujan. Karena beberapa awan tampak berarak dan sengaja menutupi sinar matahari tenggelam yang indah.

Setelah turun dari motornya, ia kembali melihat secarik kertas yang berisikan sebuah alamat. Shikamaru yang memberikannya padanya. Awalnya Shikamaru agak ragu memberikan alamat gadis ini. Dengan sedikit paksaan dari Sasuke yang begitu penasaran, dia akhirnya setuju memberikannya. Dia membaca pamflet yang berada di atas bagian rumah. Ternyata keluarga yang tinggal di rumah ini membuka usaha _laundry_. Tertera Yamanaka Laundry disana, membuat Sasuke semakin yakin kalau dia tidak salah alamat.

Setelah memperhatikan bangunan di depannya itu sejenak, seseorang yang memang dia cari keluar dari dalam. Gadis itu membawa dua buah bungkusan plastik besar dan menuju ke sebuah tong sampah di luar rumah. Ia menepuk-nepukkan tangannya yang sedikit kotor dan berhenti saat ia melihat sosok seorang pemuda yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Gadis itu mengerutkan kening saat pemuda itu menyapa dirinya.

"Hai."

"Hai," sapa Ino balik dengan ekspresi heran terpampang di wajahnya.

"Yamanaka Ino. Gadis yang sekelas dengan Hinata tadi, kan?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Iya," jawab Ino masih bingung.

"Maaf aku datang tiba-tiba." Sasuke berjalan menghampiri Ino agar dia bisa mendengar ucapan Sasuke dengan jelas.

"Ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku tanya ke kamu," kata Sasuke memberitahu. Kedua tangannya masih aman di dalam saku celananya. Entah karena kedinginan atau memang menjaga pose kerennya.

"Tentang apa?" tanya Ino tak mengerti.

"Gaara," jawab Sasuke santai.

"Ssstt!" Ino meletakkan telunjuk kanannya di depan bibirnya. Ia kemudian melirik ke dalam. Dia melihat ibu Hinata yang sedang bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Pekerjaannya sudah selesai hari ini.

"Kenapa?"

"Itu ibunya Hinata. Jangan pernah mengucapkan nama Gaara di depannya."

Sasuke mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk oleh Ino. Tampak seorang wanita hendak keluar dari pintu utama rumah yang didatanginya.

"Kita ngomong di tempat lain aja," ajak Ino.

Sasuke mengikuti Ino ke sebuah kafe yang berada di persimpangan jalan yang tak jauh dari rumah Ino. Sebuah kafe kecil yang tampak nyaman untuk menikmati kopi dan semacamnya serta kue yang enak.

"Coklat hangat," pesan Sasuke tepat setelah seorang pelayan kafe datang dan membawakan daftar menu. Padahal dia belum sempat memberikan menu itu kepada Sasuke.

"Aku minta eskrim," pesan Ino.

Pelayan kafe pergi setelah membacakan ulang pesanan dua pelanggan yang baru datang itu.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba kamu mau nanya tentang Gaara? Kamu kan nggak kenal sama dia," tanya Ino panjang lebar.

"Orang ini membuatku penasaran," jawab Sasuke datar.

"Tunggu! Bagaimana kamu bisa tau tentang Gaara? Aku yakin Hinata nggak mungkin cerita tentang Gaara ke kamu."

"Aku pernah secara nggak sengaja ngikutin Hinata diam-diam ke rumah sakit. Ceritanya panjang. Pokoknya dia bikin aku penasaran."

"Oke." Ino diam sejenak. "Kamu mulai suka sama Hinata, ya?" tanya Ino tanpa basa-basi.

"Aku kasian sama dia. Makanya aku mau bantu dia."

"Tapi apa yang bisa kamu bantu? Cuma tau tentang Gaara nggak akan bisa bantu apa-apa."

Suasana hening saat pelayan kafe kembali ke meja mereka untuk membawakan segelas coklat hangat dan eskrim. Sesuai dengan pesanan mereka.

"Aku cuma mau tau, kenapa Hinata selalu nangis kalau ngebahas tentang Gaara. Itu aja."

Ino mulai mengerti maksud perbincangan mereka. Jelas saja Sasuke mendatangi Ino. Karena dia tidak mungkin mendapatkan jawaban apapun jika bertanya pada Hinata.

"Gaara itu sama denganmu. Dia murid baru di sekolah. Bedanya dia sekelas dengan aku dan Hinata."

Sasuke menyeruput coklat dalam cangkir sambil mendengarkan cerita Ino.

"Dia juga jago main basket. Dia langsung populer di hari pertama ia masuk sekolah. Sama kayak kamu. Tampan, keren…"

Sasuke kini menopang dagu di atas meja dan terus memperhatikan Ino.

"Yang membuat kalian makin mirip, kalian sama-sama nggak punya banyak teman cewek, bahkan hampir nggak ada. Dan kalian cuma dekat sama Hinata. Awal mereka dekat juga kayak kamu dekat sama Hinata. Tiba-tiba aja mereka udah jadian. Aku aja nggak nyangka."

"Jadi gitu…"

"Masih ada lagi," potong Ino. Sasuke kembali memperhatikan.

"Ternyata Gaara itu anak orang kaya, kaya berat. Orang tuanya nggak setuju dia dan Hinata pacaran. Jadinya Gaara dijodohin sama cewek yang umurnya sama dengan kakak perempuannya. Jelas aja Gaara nolak. Walaupun bukan karena umur, Gaara kan udah punya Hinata."

"Terus, kenapa Gaara bisa koma?"

"Dia kecelakaan. Saat malam pertunangannya, Gaara kabur dan berniat nemuin Hinata. Tapi mobilnya nabrak pembatas jalan dan terguling. Nggak banyak luka yang berarti. Tapi dokter bilang ada yang salah dengan sarafnya. Dokter bahkan nggak bisa mastiin kapan Gaara sadar dari komanya. Jadi, Hinata sering merasa bersalah karena kejadian itu. Orang tua dan tunangan Gaara juga nganggap Hinata lah yang udah bikin Gaara jadi kayak gitu."

Sasuke sudah paham sekarang. Jadi seperti itu ceritanya. Pantas saja Hinata begitu sedih saat mendengar nama Gaara.

"Lalu, kenapa Hinata nggak ke rumah sakit tiap hari?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hinata cuma bisa ke rumah sakit kalau lagi nggak ada orang yang jagain Gaara. Biasanya kakak perempuan Gaara yang selalu ngasih kabar kalau di kamar rawat Gaara lagi nggak ada yang jaga. Kalau Hinata ketahuan lagi jenguk Gaara, dia bakalan diusir," jelas Ino.

Sasuke ingat saat dia membuntuti Hinata ke rumah sakit. Ternyata benar dugaannya. Hinata telah diusir keluar oleh seseorang. Dan yang mengusir Hinata itu pasti tunangannya Gaara.

"Kalau kamu begitu penasaran sama tampangnya Gaara, liat aja di internet. Dia itu anak laki-laki pengusaha sukses Sabaku no Sagara, pemilik Sabaku Corp."

"Sabaku Corp.?" tanya Sasuke kaget. Itu kan perusahaan nomor 1 di Jepang. Bahkan kakaknya Itachi bekerja di perusahaan _joint venture_ Sabaku Corp. dengan sebuah perusahaan Jerman.

"Iya. Makanya liat aja di internet. Bahkan silsilah keluarga mereka juga ada di Wikipedia."

"Wow!" Sasuke benar-benar takjub mendengarnya.

Ino mulai tampak serius menghadapi Sasuke.

"Aku nggak tau apa alasan kamu nanya-nanya gini. Tapi apapun itu, aku harap kamu bisa jagain Hinata."

Sasuke tidak merespon perkataan Ino. Kini dia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Setelah mendengar semuanya dari Ino, lalu apa yang akan ia lakukan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Alunan musik mengalun merdu tanpa gema dalam sebuah ruangan serba putih yang cukup luas. Meski ada sebuah ranjang besar di satu bagian ruangan yang tampaknya nyaman, namun dua penghuni kamar ini lebih betah berbaring di karpet berwarna putih dengan satu tumpuan bantal. Angin yang otomatis keluar dari AC dihentikan, jendela terbuka agar angin yang alami masuk ke dalam kamar. Tampak seberkas cahaya matahari juga numpang lewat masuk dan menyinari satu sisi ruangan._

_Pemilik kamar besar ini masih nyaman dengan posisinya. Ia memejamkan mata namun tak tidur. Jari-jarinya sibuk memainkan helaian rambut seorang gadis yang berbaring di atasnya. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, rasanya ia ingin menghentikan waktu agar bisa terus seperti ini selamanya. Itulah yang ia bayangkan saat memejamkan matanya. Dia tidak menyadari atau memang sengaja membiarkan rona merah pipi gadis itu semakin memerah seperti buah stroberi._

_Hinata, gadis yang tanpa seinginnya berbaring di atas tubuh Gaara benar-benar merasa gugup. Hari ini ia mendapatkan ciuman pertamanya. Dan setelah ciuman kedua, disinilah dia berada. Hinata ingin sekali bangkit dari posisi itu. Tapi kekangan sebelah tangan Gaara di punggungnya membuat ia tak bisa kemana-mana. Hinata tahu bahwa Gaara tidak tidur. Terlihat dari kegiatan tangannya yang tak bisa diam. Jika saja Gaara membuka matanya, entah kemana Hinata akan memalingkan pandangannya. Dia malu luar biasa._

"_Aku mau ambil minum." Hinata mulai mencari alasan untuk merubah posisinya. Belum sempat ia bangkit, tangan Gaara sudah menekan tubuhnya agar tetap berada di situ._

"_Sebentar lagi," sela Gaara. Dia membuka matanya perlahan. Terpajang senyum di wajahnya saat melihat raut wajah Hinata yang begitu malu. Rona merah seakan menjajah dan menguasai wajahnya. Dia kembali memejamkan matanya dan menghirup udara dalam-dalam. Sepertinya dia sangat menyukai aroma parfum stroberi yang dipakai Hinata hari ini. Lembut dan manis._

"_Biarin aku kayak gini sebentar lagi. Nggak ada yang bisa buat aku lebih bahagia selain kehadiran kamu disini." Gaara kini sudah membuka matanya lagi. "Walau aku nggak tau sampai kapan kita bisa bertahan. Bukan karena aku atau kamu, tapi karena orang tuaku. Jadi kita nikmati aja saat-saat kayak gini selagi kita bisa."_

_Lagu yang sebelumnya mengalun telah terganti setelah durasinya habis. Kini lagu yang tak kalah romantis menenangkan hati mereka berdua. Gaara kembali ke kegiatannya semula. Menutup mata dan memainkan helai demi helai rambut Hinata yang tergerai di sampingnya._

_Hinata tersentak. Musik berhenti begitu saja. Cahaya matahari menghilang dan berubah mendung di luar sana. Dia memperhatikan Gaara yang hanya diam. Ia ingin bangkit lagi, tapi tetap tidak bisa. Mau teriak ataupun menangis juga tidak bisa._

"Nee-chan!"

_Hinata memanggil Gaara yang masih tak melakukan apapun. "Gaara?"_

"Nee-chan!"

_Hinata sedikit mengguncangkan tubuh Gaara. "Gaara," panggilnya lagi._

_Suara biola yang digesek terpaksa berdengung di telinga Hinata hingga membuat dirinya menutup telinganya. Matanya terpejam kuat saat suara biola rusak itu menguasai pikirannya._

"Nee-chan! Ayo bangun! Aku udah mau berangkat sekolah, nih." Hanabi memanggil-manggil Hinata sambil mengetuk dengan keras pintu kamar. Hinata sudah terlambat bangun. Dan Hanabi tidak punya banyak waktu untuk membangunkan Hinata karena dia juga harus berangkat ke sekolah segera.

"Nee-chan!" panggilnya lagi.

Hinata akhirnya terbangun. Ia langsung berlari dari tempat tidurnya untuk membuka pintu.

"Iya, Hanabi. Makasih udah bangunin Kakak. Kamu hati-hati di jalan, ya."

"Iya, Nee. Nee juga jangan sampai telat, ya." Dengan begitu Hanabi berlari menuju pintu keluar dan segera memakai sepatunya.

Hanabi berhenti berlari saat sebuah motor menghampiri rumahnya. Hanabi pun menghampiri pengendara motor tersebut. Dia sempat terpukau saat orang itu melepas helmnya hingga menampakkan wajahnya yang tampan.

"Hinata sudah berangkat?" tanyanya pada Hanabi.

'Oh, teman Nee-chan, ya,' pikir Hanabi. "Nee-chan terlambat bangun. Syukur deh ada Nii-san disini. Nii-san antari Nee-chan ke sekolah, ya," pinta Hanabi.

"Ah, iya," Sasuke mengiyakan.

"Aku pergi dulu, ya, Nii-san." Hanabi berlari begitu saja keluar tanpa mendengarkan respon terlebih dahulu dari Sasuke.

Sasuke berpikir sejenak, 'Hinata bangun terlambat?' Dia kemudian mengingat ucapan Hinata kemarin sore padanya.

"_Nggak ada satu malam pun aku lewatin tanpa mimpiin Gaara. Semua momen indah kami berubah jadi mimpi buruk saat aku tidur."_

"Apa dia mimpi buruk lagi?" gumam Sasuke.

10 menit kemudian terdengar suara grasak-grusuk dari dalam rumah. Hinata pun keluar dengan sedikit membanting pintu. Sama seperti adiknya, dia juga berlari keluar dan kemudian berhenti saat ia melihat motor yang ia tahu milik siapa itu.

"Kau sudah siap?"

Hinata melihat ke samping saat seseorang menanyainya. Sasuke berdiri dengan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya dan bersandar di pilar pagar.

"Sudah," jawab Hinata dengan sedikit ngos-ngosan.

"Naiklah. Kita bisa terlambat."

Hinata segera memakai helmnya setelah Sasuke memberikannya. Dia pun naik dan mencengkeram blazer Sasuke. Motor digas dengan kuat dan melaju kencang menuju sekolah mereka. Kecepatan yang tidak biasa membuat Hinata takut dan akhirnya melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sasuke. Sasuke melirik ke belakang sejenak untuk kemudian lebih menancapkan gas.

Tepat sekali saat gerbang sekolah akan ditutup, mereka sempat masuk ke dalam. Mereka kemudian berlari ke kelas masing-masing sebelum guru yang mengajar di kelas mereka masuk. Tanpa sadar Hinata masih menenteng helm yang sebelumnya ia pakai saat naik motor. Semua teman sekelas Hinata memperhatikannya saat ia masuk. Tidak biasanya ia terlambat. Dan helm siapakah yang sedang dipegang Hinata.

"Helm siapa tuh?" tanya Ino begitu teman baiknya duduk di sampingnya.

Hinata melihat kearah helm itu dan baru menyadarinya.

"Ya ampun!" pekiknya pelan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata memasukkan telur gulung terakhir ke dalam mulutnya. Karena hari ini dia bangun terlambat, maka ia pun tak sempat menyiapkan bekal makan siangnya. Dan Ino yang memang selalu baik hati, menawarkan separuh isi bentonya untuk dibagi dengan Hinata. Jadinya mereka makan bersama dari sepasang sumpit yang sama.

"Habis juga," kata Ino sebelum menenggak air dalam botol minumannya.

"Maaf, ya udah ngerepotin," ucap Hinata.

"Nggak apa-apa, kok. Namanya juga teman lagi kesusahan. Lagian itu kan cuma makanan. Kemarin kamu juga ngasi isi bento kamu ke Sasuke. Tapi ngomong-ngomong, dia nggak kemari ya hari ini? Bukannya kemarin dia minta kamu buatin bento buat dia. Mudah-mudah aja dia lupa."

"Iya, mudah-mudahan aja," Hinata mengiyakan.

Hinata meraih ponsel yang bergetar dari dalam sakunya. Dia langsung membaca isi pesan tersebut setelah melihat nama kontak _Temari-Neechan_ tertera di layar ponsel.

_Hari yang cerah, ya Hinata. Aku harap kamu baik-baik aja. Kamu bisa jenguk Suigyu-mu hari ini. Have fun, ya :)_

Hinata kemudian mengetik pesan balasan ke Temari yang menyatakan dia akan pergi menjenguk Gaara.

"Dari siapa?" tanya Ino.

"Temari-Neechan," jawab Hinata singkat.

Ino tidak berkomentar karena dia sudah tahu kalau Temari memberitahu Hinata bahwa dia bisa mengunjungi Gaara hari ini.

Hinata beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci tangannya. Dia melihat Sasuke keluar dari toilet laki-laki dan menyapanya.

"Lagi senang?" tanya Sasuke.

"Iya. Aku mau jenguk Gaara pulang sekolah nanti," jawab Hinata.

Hinata pun meninggalkan Sasuke dan masuk ke toilet. Sasuke masih berdiri di tempatnya. Bukannya dia selalu menanyakan kapan Hinata akan ke rumah sakit. Tapi mengapa saat Hinata memberitahunya bahwa ia akan ke rumah sakit, hati Sasuke terasa kesal. Seakan-akan dia tidak suka Hinata kesana. Perasaannya jadi tidak enak. Dia menggeleng dan berjalan menuju kelasnya. Dia mengacuhkan beberapa siswi yang menunjuk-nunjuknya sambil tertawa genit.

Hinata mengemas barang-barangnya di atas meja dengan cepat dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas tepat setelah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Ino sama sekali tidak heran. Hinata selalu seperti ini jika ingin menjenguk Gaara. Karena dia tahu tidak punya banyak waktu untuk tidak ketahuan keluarga Gaara yang lain.

"Aku duluan, ya Ino," pamit Hinata.

"Iya. Hati-hati di jalan," balas Ino.

Hinata hanya melambaikan tangannya ke atas sebagai responnya. Saat ia keluar dari gerbang sekolah, serangkai bunga Lavender menghalangi jalannya. Kemudian muncullah pemilik tangan yang menggenggam rangkaian bunga itu dari balik tembok.

"Ayo kuantar," tawar Sasuke.

"Darimana kamu dapat bunganya?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Ya belilah, masa nyolong!" jawab Sasuke.

"Bukan begitu. Maksudku, darimana kamu tau kalau aku selalu beli bunga Lavender dulu sebelum ke rumah sakit?" tanya Hinata lagi.

Sasuke menaikkan bahunya. "_Feeling_," jawabnya asal. Dia menyerahkan bunga itu kepada Hinata dan langsung menarik tangan Hinata agar ikut dengannya.

Kebetulan helm Sasuke masih ada pada Hinata. Hinata hanya menurut saja dan memakai helm tersebut sebelum naik ke motor Sasuke. Motor pun melaju kencang menuju rumah sakit.

"Aku tunggu disini aja, ya," kata Sasuke setelah mereka tiba di parkiran rumah sakit.

"Kamu pulang aja. Aku bisa pulang sendiri, kok."

Sudah banyak sekali tindakan baik yang Sasuke lakukan akhir-akhir ini. Entah kenapa Hinata merasa bahwa dia harus menolaknya sekali-sekali.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Hinata mengucapkan sampai jumpa dan masuk ke dalam. Seperti biasa saat sampai di ujung koridor, Hinata mengintip dahulu apakah ada orang yang sedang duduk di bangku yang berada di depan kamar rawat Gaara. Dia menghela nafas lega karena bangku itu kosong.

Hinata memutar kenop pintu perlahan dan masuk ke dalam ruangan setelah menutup pintu di belakangnya. Hinata kemudian meletakkan bunga Lavender yang ia bawa ke dalam pot bunga. Sepertinya suster yang merawat Gaara yang membuang bunga yang sudah layu.

"Hai, Suigyu. Gaara-ku, apa kabar? Masih belum bangun juga, ya? Aku rindu sekali padamu. Maaf karena nggak bisa sering-sering jenguk kamu. Kamu tau sendiri, kan kenapa?"

Hinata memperhatikan Gaara yang tidak merespon perkataannya. Memang selalu begini selama 6 bulan terakhir ini. Padahal sebelumnya, tidak pernah sekalipun Gaara mengacuhkan Hinata. Ia bahkan sangat memperdulikan Hinata.

"Oh ya, aku punya teman baru. Namanya Sasuke. Dia baik banget, sama kayak kamu," kata Hinata lagi.

Masih belum ada jawaban. Matanya mulai memanas. Namun dia mencoba sekuat tenaga agar tidak menangis. Dia tidak ingin saat Gaara membuka matanya, Gaara melihatnya sedang menangis.

Hinata tersentak kaget saat suara kenop pintu yang diputar terdengar. Pintu kemudian terbuka dan membuat Hinata membulatkan matanya saat seseorang yang sangat dia takuti masuk ke dalam ruangan. Wanita itu menutup pintunya dan melihat Hinata tepat saat ia memalingkan pandangan dari pintu yang ditutupnya.

"Kamu?" tanyanya kasar. "Ngapain kamu disini, hah?"

Hinata tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Tampak raut ketakutan menguasai wajahnya. Tubuhnya bergetar saat keringat mulai bercucuran.

"M..Ma..Maaf Sh..Shion-san," ucap Hinata ketakutan.

Hinata seakan tak mampu bergerak dari tempatnya saat Shion menghampirinya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. Dia meletakkan tasnya di ranjang dan melayangkan sebelah tangannya ke pipi Hinata.

PLAAKKK

"Beraninya kamu datang kemari!" bentak Shion. Tidak puas hanya dengan menampar Hinata, dia juga mendorong tubuh Hinata ke dinding.

Hinata merintih menahan sakit di pipi dan punggungnya. Tapi ia tetap tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Kamu nggak pantas ada disini! Udah berkali-kali dikasih tau juga!" bentak Shion lagi. Dia mengacuhkan pekikan dan rintihan kesakitan dari mulut Hinata saat dirinya menghempaskan tubuh Hinata ke lantai dan mulai menjambak rambutnya.

Hinata hanya bisa menangis. Dia tidak mampu melawan. Dia bahkan tidak bisa melepaskan tangan Shion yang menggenggam erat rambutnya. Entah kemana kekuatannya menghilang. Dia seperti mati rasa. Dia terus menatap sepatu Shion yang tampak sangat mahal, sambil terus menahan rasa sakit di kepalanya.

Namun tiba-tiba saja rasa sakit itu menghilang. Seperti gerakan _slow motion, _Hinata kemudian melihat Shion yang terjerembab di lantai sama seperti dirinya. Bisa Hinata dengar rintihan yang tadinya sempat keluar dari mulutnya, kini keluar dari mulut Shion. Seakan-akan sekarang Shion sama tersiksanya seperti dirinya. Pasti ada orang yang menolaknya hingga dia jatuh ke lantai. Tapi siapa yang melakukannya?

Belum sempat Hinata berfikir lebih jauh, sebuah tangan kini berada di depan wajahnya. Dengan perlahan, ia melihat ke atas untuk mengetahui siapa pemilik tangan itu. Meski matanya penuh dengan air mata, dia masih bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa orang itu.

Matanya membulat tak percaya. Dia sedang mimpi atau apa? Jika memang mimpi, kenapa rasa sakit dari jambakan tadi masih juga terasa. Kalau ini bukan mimpi, berarti ini sebuah keajaiban.

Hinata membuka mulutnya, mencoba mengucapkan sesuatu. Namun yang keluar hanyalah sebuah nama yang diucapkan dengan terbata-bata.

"G..Ga...Gaara."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**::tbc::**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks for reading :: Upe Jun**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer :: Kishimoto Masashi-san**

**Warning :: AU, OOC**

**Happy reading =)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke berdiri dengan gelisah di bawah pohon tempat dia pernah berbicara dengan Hinata setelah dia membuntuti gadis itu untuk menjenguk pacarnya. Padahal di bawah pohon itu tersedia sebuah tempat duduk. Namun entah kenapa perasaannya yang tidak enak serasa menguasai hatinya dan enggan duduk di situ. Dia tampak lebih menikmati posisinya yang berdiri seperti ini.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Ya. Dia tidak langsung pulang setelah Hinata menyuruhnya untuk meninggalkannya sendirian saja, dan dia juga bisa pulang sendiri setelah ini. Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya untuk pulang setelah usahanya menyalakan mesin motor untuk yang ketiga kalinya tidak kunjung berhasil. Seketika itu juga, Sasuke merasa ada yang tidak beres. Tapi dia enggan untuk masuk ke dalam dan hanya menunggu Hinata di luar saja. Maka disinilah dia sekarang.

Namun tak bisa dibohongi. Dia benar-benar gelisah.

"Apa lebih baik aku masuk aja?" gumamnya lagi.

Dia menimbang-nimbang apakah akan masuk atau tidak. Kalau sudah masuk terus apa? Tentu saja akan terasa aneh bagi seorang Uchiha karena terlalu ingin tahu masalah orang lain. Tapi dia benar-benar penasaran. Dia tidak tahu kejadian penting apa yang baru saja terjadi di dalam kamar rawat Gaara, tempat sekarang dimana Hinata berada.

Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang terus memikirkan Hinata, Hinata sama sekali tidak ingat dengan Sasuke. Kini pikirannya dimonopoli oleh seseorang yang sangat ia rindukan yang sedang berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Orang itu, mengukir lengkungan tipis di bibirnya. Dia tidak berkata apa-apa, tapi sebelah tangannya terjulur ke depan untuk menawarkan bantuan kepada Hinata untuk berdiri.

Hinata masih belum mampu mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi. Begitu juga dengan Shion. Wanita itu juga masih terduduk di posisinya tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa. Dia sama kagetnya dengan Hinata saat melihat Gaara berdiri di hadapannya sambil membelakanginya. Belum lagi dorongan kuat yang ia terima dari Gaara sehingga ia bisa jatuh terjerembab seperti ini.

Keheningan terlalu lama menguasai, sampai akhirnya Gaara menggenggam kedua lengan Hinata dan membantunya berdiri karena gadis itu tak kunjung memberikan tangannya kepada Gaara. Hinata masih diam dalam takjub. Kini satu tangan Gaara membelai pelan pipi Hinata dan menghapus air matanya. Hinata bingung harus berkata apa. Memangnya apa yang bisa ia ucapkan? Bertanya Apa Kabar mungkin bukan ucapan yang tepat.

Belum sempat Hinata berpikir lebih jauh, dia membulatkan matanya saat tubuh Gaara sepenuhnya jatuh ke pelukannya. Nafas Hinata terasa sesak. Dia tidak sanggup membopong tubuh Gaara sendirian. Tapi dia tetap berusaha membawa tubuh Gaara kembali ke ranjangnya. Ya Tuhan! Dia tidak sadarkan diri lagi. Hinata yang panik meninggalkan Gaara begitu saja untuk mencari dokter.

"Dokter!" teriaknya begitu pintu terbuka.

Di luar, Sasuke semakin terlihat tak nyaman karena rasa risaunya. Ini sudah lama sekali. Kenapa Hinata masih belum keluar juga. Berbagai pertanyaan mulai berkeliaran di dalam otaknya. Dia kemudian mengingat kejadian saat itu, saat Hinata diusir dari dalam kamar rawat Gaara.

_Jangan-jangan Hinata bertemu wanita itu!_ pikir Sasuke panik.

Dia pun setengah berlari masuk ke dalam rumah sakit dan langsung menaiki tangga ke lantai tiga karena tidak sabar ikut mengantri lift. Begitu sampai di lantai tiga, dia mempercepat larinya tanpa memperdulikan gerutu orang-orang yang merasa terganggu dengan keributan yang sudah ia buat. Ia kemudian berbelok ke kiri setelah sampai di ujung koridor. Namun Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan memilih tetap berada di luar ruangan. Sepertinya di dalam sedang ramai. Dia bisa mendengar dengan baik percakapan orang-orang yang sedang berada di dalam.

"Saya sudah melakukan pemeriksaan secara keseluruhan. Tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda perkembangan dari Tuan Muda Sabaku. Kondisinya masih sama seperti terakhir kali saya memeriksanya."

Sasuke bisa menebak bahwa yang sedang berbicara ini adalah dokter yang merawat Gaara. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

"Tidak mungkin, Dokter. Saya benar-benar melihat Gaara tadi sadar dan bangkit menghampiri saya."

"Gadis ini bohong!"

Sasuke tidak tahu ini suara siapa. Tapi yang sebelumnya berbicara adalah Hinata.

"Saya juga berada di ruangan ini tadi. Tapi Gaara tidak sadar. Apa lagi bangkit. Gadis ini pasti berhalusinasi," selanya lagi.

Percakapan di dalam terdengar semakin ramai.

"Hyuuga, sudah cukup kamu buat keributan hari ini. Lebih baik kamu pergi. Gaara tidak bisa beristirahat dengan baik kalau kamu masih ada disini."

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya. Ucapan orang ini benar-benar mengintimidasi.

'Tunggu sebentar, Sabaku-san. Mungkin saja yang dikatakan Nona ini ada benarnya. Kalau Gaara-san tadi sadar, mungkin saja itu karena alam bawah sadarnya sangat mengenali suara Nona ini. Itu sebabnya dia tertarik untuk bangun dari tidur panjangnya dan bertemu dengan pemilik suara yang berhasil membangunkannya," jelas dokter tersebut.

"Lalu, apa yang ingin Dokter lakukan?" tanya suara berat yang tampaknya adalah ayah Gaara.

"Mungkin pasien harus sering-sering mendengarkan suara Nona ini. Siapa tahu saja, itu benar-benar pemicu kesadaran dirinya. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu." Dokter itu pun pamit dan keluar dari ruangan. Dia tidak curiga dengan kehadiran Sasuke di luar.

Sasuke masih berdiri di tempatnya. Kembali mendengarkan apapun yang diperbincangkan di dalam.

"Jangan senang dulu, Hyuuga. Meskipun dokter menyarankan hal tersebut, kamu tetap nggak boleh kesini. Terserah bagaimana caranya. Tapi kami tidak ingin melihat batang hidungmu lagi disini," desis Karura, ibu Gaara.

Hinata meremas ujung blazernya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tangisnya sudah siap untuk tumpah. Kenapa mereka tidak percaya kalau tadi Gaara benar-benar siuman. Dan pembantahan dari Shion semakin memojokkan Hinata karena kini gadis itu dicap sebagai pembohong.

"K-Kalau begitu, saya permisi." Hinata membungkukkan badannya sebelum akhirnya keluar dari kamar rawat. Begitu keluar, dia langsung berlari hingga membuat Sasuke panik. Dia bahkan tidak menyadari adanya Sasuke di luar.

Sasuke berlari mengejar Hinata dan mencoba menangkapnya. Di sebuah bagian koridor yang sepi, Sasuke berhasil menangkap lengan Hinata dan menghentikan gadis yang berlari seperti kehilangan akal itu. Hinata tidak berbalik. Dia menunduk dan terdengar suara isakan. Sasuke membiarkannya sejenak. Lutut Hinata yang serasa melemas membiarkan gravitasi memakannya saat gadis itu limbung dan hampir jatuh jika saja Sasuke tidak menangkapnya. Sasuke menyandarkan Hinata ke dinding dan mendudukkannya perlahan ke lantai. Dia kembali membiarkan Hinata menangis sejadi-jadinya. Karena jika dia memaksa Hinata untuk berbicara sekarang, dia tidak akan mendapatkan jawaban apapun.

Cukup lama waktu berjalan sampai akhirnya isakan tangis Hinata mulai mereda. Dia membersit hidungnya dan sesekali masih terisak. Dia kemudian berbalik untuk melihat Sasuke duduk di sebelahnya. Dia pun menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada Sasuke dan meremas kain lengan blazer Sasuke. Sasuke membiarkannya.

"T-Tadi…" Hinata mulai bercerita. "Gaara s-siuman."

Sasuke tersentak sedikit, walau akhirnya dia kembali tenang.

"Tapi entah k-kenapa, dia kembali tidur. T-Tidak ada yang percaya p-padaku," sambung Hinata.

"Aku percaya," ucap Sasuke. Walau dia tidak melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, ia yakin Hinata tidak cukup ahli untuk berbohong.

"T-Terima kasih." Hanya itu yang bisa dikatakan Hinata.

Hinata kemudian mencoba bangkit dari duduknya dengan terhuyung-huyung. Sasuke tidak tahu bahwa rasa sedih bisa membuat orang menjadi kacau seperti ini. Dia sontak berdiri saat Hinata kembali limbung. Kali ini dia sudah memegang Hinata sepenuhnya agar gadis itu tetap bisa berdiri.

"Ayo kuantar pulang."

Sasuke membantu Hinata berjalan turun dan keluar dari rumah sakit. Dia memaksa Hinata untuk memeluk pinggangnya saat di motor. Karena dengan begitu dia bisa memegangi tangan Hinata agar gadis itu tidak jatuh dari motor. Motornya berjalan pelan, tidak seperti biasa. Itu karena hanya satu tangannya yang memegang kendali motor itu. Karena satu tangannya lagi memegang erat kedua tangan Hinata yang bersatu tepat di pinggangnya.

Sesampainya di rumah Hinata, tidak ada siapa-siapa di dalam rumah. Sasuke membopong tubuh Hinata saat memasuki rumah. Dia mendudukkan Hinata di sebuah kursi dan beranjak ke dapur untuk mengambil air putih. Dapur itu begitu sederhana. Sehingga tidak sulit bagi Sasuke untuk menemukan sebuah gelas dan menuangkan air ke dalamnya.

"Minumlah," katanya pada Hinata sambil menyodorkan segelas air yang ia bawa.

Hinata mengambil gelas itu dan meminum hingga habis isinya.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke. Kamu baik sekali," ucap Hinata.

"Sudahlah. Jangan dipikirkan. Sekarang kita pikirkan bagaimana caranya Gaara bisa sepenuhnya sadar seperti kata dokter."

Hinata mengangguk paham. Dia tidak heran kenapa Sasuke bisa berkata seperti itu. Sasuke pasti sudah mendengar semuanya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Hinata memulai diskusi mereka.

"Kita rekam suaramu," saran Sasuke. "Kita akan merekam apapun yang kamu ucapkan."

"Lalu, apa yang harus aku bilang?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Kita pikirkan lagi besok. Lebih baik sekarang kamu istirahat."

Hinata kembali mengangguk sebelum Sasuke bangkit dan berniat untuk pulang ke rumahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya seperti yang telah dijanjikan Sasuke, dia mulai mencari cara untuk membantu Gaara sadar. Semalaman Sasuke memikirkan hal ini. Dia sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa dia begitu ingin membantu Hinata. Ia ingin sekali melihat gadis itu tersenyum bebas.

Dia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hinata mengenai lingkaran hitam yang berada di bawah matanya. Dia sedang tidak ingin membicarakan atau berbagi cerita mengenai alasan mengapa dia tidak bisa memejamkan mata sama sekali tadi malam. Dia berpikir keras semalaman. Berpikir mengapa dia rela melakukan banyak hal demi Hinata. Siapapun wanita itu, jika bukan ibunya, dia tidak akan mau membuang-buang waktu seperti ini untuk mereka. Sasuke sempat mengurungkan niatnya untuk membantu Hinata. Tapi entah kenapa ada saja yang mendorongnya untuk menghibur gadis malang itu.

Sasuke masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas saat dia berguling-guling di atas ranjangnya, frustasi. Bayangan wajah Hinata sama sekali tak mau hilang dari benaknya. Sepertinya bayangan gadis itu melarang keras Sasuke untuk melupakannya walau sedetik saja. Belum lagi rasa kesal yang tiba-tiba muncul jika dia mengingat Gaara. Sasuke masih belum bertemu dengan pemuda bernama Gaara itu. Tapi dia tidak yakin akan suka dengan orang itu saat mereka bertatap muka jika ada kesempatan.

Sasuke kesal karena Gaara menjadi penghalang antara dirinya dan Hinata. Tunggu dulu! Kenapa Sasuke berpikir seperti itu? Apa karena dia menyukai Hinata? Sasuke menggeleng keras. Dia sama sekali tidak menyukai Hinata. Mana mungkin. Sasuke bisa mengumpulkan semua mantan pacarnya yang jauh lebih cantik dan seksi dari Hinata. Kemudian dia berpikir, apa benar Hinata tidak seksi? Dia selalu memakai baju kebesaran yang menutup banyak bagian dari tubuhnya. Tentu saja Sasuke tidak tahu bagaimana bentuk kaki gadis itu. Atau seberapa montok bagian-bagian sensitif dari tubuhnya. Kini Sasuke menjambak rambutnya. Dia bisa gila jika terus mengingat tentang Hinata.

"Dia sama sekali tidak menarik," gumam Sasuke. Kemudian dia teringat. Sudah hampir sebulan dia pindah sekolah. Tapi belum ada satu gadis pun yang dia kencani di sekolah barunya itu.

"Baiklah. Aku harus mulai mencari pacar, supaya aku bisa lupa dengan Hinata," gumamnya lagi. Apa, Hinata? Kenapa Hinata lagi yang dia pikirkan. Sasuke menggeram rendah di bawah bantal. Dia mulai merasa depresi ringan saat kantuk tak mau diajak kompromi hingga dia terjaga sampai pagi. Dia pun memutuskan untuk langsung ke rumah Hinata saja. Semoga perasaannya lebih baik saat bertemu gadis itu. Sasuke pun mengakui kalau dia sudah kalah dengan perasaannya sendiri.

Sasuke bertemu dengan Hanabi saat gadis kecil itu membukakan pintu untuknya. Hanabi tidak perlu bertanya lagi siapa yang dicari oleh pemuda tampan yang berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya itu. Hanabi mempersilakan Sasuke masuk dan menunggu hingga Hinata menjumpainya.

Hanabi masuk ke kamar Hinata tanpa mengetuknya dulu. Ternyata kakaknya masih tidur. Sepertinya dia sedang tidak enak badan. Karena itu yang terus dikeluhkannya sejak tadi malam.

"Nee-chan," panggil Hanabi. "Ada teman Nee-chan yang sangat tampan di ruang tamu," kata Hanabi memberitahu.

"Hmm…" Hinata bangkit perlahan dari tidurnya. Ia kemudian menyingkap selimut dan berjalan menuju ruang tamu untuk menemui Sasuke.

"Eh, Nee-chan!" panggil Hanabi lagi sambil menghalangi pintu. "Nee-chan mau keluar seperti ini?" tanya Hanabi yang melihat Hinata dengan cueknya mau menemui pemuda setampan itu tanpa mengganti piyamanya. Paling tidak Hinata harus mencuci muka dulu kan?

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Hinata malas sambil menggeser posisi berdiri adiknya agar ia bisa keluar.

Hanabi hanya menghela nafas.

"Ini." Sasuke menyerahkan sebuah _recorder_ yang baru saja ia beli sebelum mampir ke rumah Hinata begitu Hinata menemuinya dengan tampang yang berantakan.

Hinata meraih _recorder_ tersebut dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Matanya masih setengah menutup. Tak lupa dia juga menguap tanpa menghiraukan tatapan Sasuke padanya. Jika saja Sasuke memang berniat pedekate dengan Hinata, pasti dia sudah _ilfeel_ setengah mati pada gadis ini. Tapi dia justru suka dengan sikap Hinata. Sasuke baru menyadari kalau gadis ini memang manis. Bukankah seorang gadis terlihat benar-benar cantik saat dia bangun tidur. Sasuke juga bisa melihat kaki mungil Hinata yang tidak tertutupi piyamanya yang hanya menjangkau lutut.

Setelah menyadari apa yang dia lakukan, Sasuke memalingkan pandangannya. Semakin dipungkiri, semakin dalam rasa ingin tahu Sasuke terhadap gadis ini. Andai saja Gaara tidak ada, semua ini pasti akan lebih mudah untuk dihadapi. Mengingat tentang Gaara, Sasuke kembali fokus pada tujuan utamanya kemari.

"Kamu nggak mandi?" tanya Sasuke pada akhirnya. Jika dia terus diam, Hinata bisa tertidur kembali.

"Memangnya mau kemana?" tanya Hinata balik sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Kalau kamu terus kayak gini, Gaara nggak akan sudi buat bangun. Kamu harus ceria. Dengan begitu kamu bisa menularkan keceriaan kamu ke dia, jadinya dia juga antusias untuk bangun dan ikut ceria bersama kamu," jelas Sasuke.

Kata-kata Sasuke berhasil membuka mata Hinata sepenuhnya. Yang dikatakan Sasuke ada benarnya juga. Dia jadi bersemangat sekarang.

"Jadi kita mau kemana?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata menaikkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh Gaara hingga ke lehernya. Sepertinya hari ini Dewi Fortuna sedang berpihak padanya. Dia bisa dengan mudah menjenguk Gaara tanpa ketahuan oleh siapa pun. Karena Temari bersedia membantu Hinata dengan menyibukkan ayah dan ibunya, Shion juga.

Hinata kemudian memakaikan sebuah _headphone _ke telinga Gaara. Dia sudah mengisi penuh baterai _recorder_ yang tadi diberikan Sasuke. Dia juga telah berpesan kepada Temari untuk sering-sering mengecek baterai _recorder_ tersebut. Hinata merekam semua ekspresi yang dia rasakan hari ini. Tawa, tangis, kata-kata mesra yang sering dia ucapkan kepada Gaara, semuanya sudah dia rekam dengan baik. Dia kini hanya bisa berdoa, bahwa usahanya kali ini mampu membawa Gaara kembali ke dunia nyata. Semoga saja.

Sasuke masih berdiri di depan pintu. Dia tidak ingin mengganggu. Lagipula dia sudah cukup lelah hari ini. Mengajak Hinata berkeliling. Mencari tempat dimana Hinata bisa tertawa saat berada disana. Dia juga mendengarkan curahan hati Hinata di sebuah taman di pinggir kota. Tangisan gadis itu juga sempat menemani mereka. Sasuke juga rela pada hari itu dianggap sebagai Gaara. Hinata berbicara padanya seakan-akan berbicara dengan Gaara. Dan semuanya direkam oleh Hinata. Semoga Gaara cepat siuman. Jika tidak, maka Hinata tidak akan pernah berhenti menangis.

"Sasuke," panggil Hinata yang membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Ya?" balas Sasuke.

"Kamu pasti lelah. Maaf, ya. Harusnya kamu nggak perlu repot-repot kayak gini," ucap Hinata tak enak hati.

Mereka masih berada di kamar rawat. Keheningan sempat terjadi beberapa saat. Karena mereka berdua sama-sama sedang berpikir, dan tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan. Walau sebenarnya apa yang mereka pikirkan itu sama. Mengapa Sasuke mau melakukan ini semua untuk Hinata?

"Kenapa…" kata mereka bersamaan.

Mereka kini menatap satu sama lain. Rasanya seperti tertarik ke dunia lain. Jujur, Hinata senang sekali bersama dengan Sasuke selama satu hari penuh. Dia sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa. Dia bahkan tidak yakin Sasuke merasakan hal yang sama dengannya. Tapi kenapa dia selalu ada di saat-saat Hinata memang membutuhkannya.

"Kamu duluan," kata Sasuke akhirnya.

"Kenapa kamu mau membantu aku? Kita bahkan baru kenal."

Sasuke menaikkan bahunya tanda tak tahu. "Aku sendiri juga bingung. Sejak ngeliat kamu nangis, aku jadi ngerasa simpati. Aku benar-benar nggak tau kenapa aku bisa kayak gini." Sasuke tampak bingung.

Suasana kembali hening.

"Mungkin kalau Gaara ada di posisiku, dia juga mau ngelakuin hal yang sama."

Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan penuh tanda tanya. Menghindari tatapan Hinata yang seperti itu, Sasuke beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Ayo pulang," ajaknya.

Hinata hanya menurut. Lagipula ini juga sudah malam. Hinata melihat sekali lagi kearah Gaara sebelum akhirnya dia juga ikut keluar bersama Sasuke.

"Cepatlah sembuh, Suigyuu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke menguap lebar dan berjalan pelan menuju sebuah bangku di sudut sekolah. Kemarin dia sangat lelah. Meskipun sudah beristirahat, dia tetap saja masih merasakan pegal disana-sini. Dia tidak menyangka kalau gadis semungil Hinata memiliki energi sebanyak itu saat diajak berkeliling. Awalnya dia berpikir mereka hanya akan mendatangi satu tempat saja. Tapi dugaannya salah.

"Hey!"

Sasuke sedikit terlonjak saat seseorang mengagetkannya. Gadis itu berjalan di depan Sasuke dan mengambil tempat duduk di sebelahnya.

"Tidur nyenyak tadi malam?" tanyanya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke belum pernah melihat gadis itu tersenyum sebahagia ini sebelumnya. Biasanya dia selalu tampak murung dan tersenyum seadanya. Mau tak mau, Sasuke ikut tersenyum bersamanya.

"Iya," jawabnya.

"Kamu tau nggak, semalam aku nggak mimpi buruk lagi," katanya bangga.

"Oh ya?" Sasuke semakin merasa bahagia.

Gadis itu hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Beberapa hari terakhir, Sasuke semakin menyadari. Bahwa gadis yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya ini, memang cantik. Dia punya senyuman mempesona bak bidadari. Caranya menatap Sasuke juga berbeda dari gadis-gadis yang pernah dikencani Sasuke sebelumnya. Jika Hinata memperhatikan Sasuke secara lebih seksama, dia bisa menemukan semburat tipis di pipi Sasuke. Ya, pemuda itu sedang merona menatap Hinata.

"Syukurlah." Hanya kata itu yang dapat keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Dia begitu terpana hingga tidak tahu apa lagi yang ingin dia ucapkan.

Dia kemudian melihat Hinata menghela nafas pelan. Hinata tampak begitu bahagia hari ini. Andai saja kebahagiaan itu ditujukan untuk Sasuke. Tanpa Sasuke sadari, sebelah tangannya meraih dadanya untuk merasakan betapa kuatnya degup jantungnya saat ini. Belum pernah ada satu gadis pun yang berhasil membuat Sasuke mati kutu seperti ini. Saat Hinata kembali menatap matanya, saat itu juga rasanya Sasuke ingin terbang ke awan.

"Semoga aja nanti malam dan besok malamnya lagi, aku nggak mimpi buruk lagi."

Bukannya membalas ucapan Hinata, Sasuke malah sibuk memperhatikan segala detail dari Hinata. Bagaimana caranya berbicara, bagaimana caranya merapikan rambutnya yang tertiup angin. Kenapa Sasuke tidak menyadari ini semua sejak awal dia bertemu Hinata. Itu karena dia terlalu egois untuk mengakui rasa cintanya kepada orang lain.

"Sasuke," panggil Hinata.

Sasuke akhirnya kembali turun ke bumi setelah rasanya mengitari angkasa.

"Ya?" tanyanya bodoh.

"Kamu melamun, ya? Aku udah manggil kamu tiga kali, baru kamu dengar."

Oke. Kali ini Sasuke benar-benar merasa bodoh di hadapan Hinata.

"Aa, enggak. Aku nggak melamun," elaknya. "Cuma ada yang lagi aku pikirin."

"Apa?" tanya Hinata ingin tahu. Karena tidak biasanya dia melihat Sasuke seperti ini.

"Kemarin, kamu manggil aku Suigyuu," kata Sasuke seraya menunjuk dirinya. "Itu panggilanmu untuk Gaara, ya?" tanyanya.

"Iya," jawab Hinata singkat.

"Kamu manggil pacar kamu kerbau?" tanyanya lagi, masih heran.

"Hu-um," jawab Hinata sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa?"

"Nggak ada alasan khusus. Itu cuma panggilan sayang ke pacar aja. Dia juga punya panggilan buat aku."

"Apa itu?"

"Ushi."

"Sapi? Kerbau dan sapi, ya." Sasuke mengangguk tanda paham. "Unik juga. Aku nggak pernah punya panggilan apa-apa buat siapa pun."

"Itu sih tergantung dari siapa yang lagi ngejalanin hubungan," jelas Hinata.

Sasuke kemudian berpikir, sepertinya seru juga jika dia punya panggilan tersendiri untuk Hinata. Tapi apa ya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Shion menatap malas pada sebuah benda yang sudah berada di telinga Gaara selama tiga hari terakhir. Saat pertama kali bertemu dengan benda itu, dia sudah berniat membuangnya. Tapi suster yang kebetulan masuk untuk mengganti infus melarangnya. Dia bilang dokter akan marah jika Shion melakukannya. Shion pun membiarkan _headphone_ itu terus menempel di telinga Gaara tanpa mengganggunya.

Namun lama-lama ia merasa gerah juga. Bukan hanya gerah, tapi juga jijik. Dia sudah mendengarkan apa yang terus didengarkan Gaara selama tiga hari ini. Semuanya suara Hyuuga Hinata. Menjengkelkan. Lagipula dia tidak yakin cara ini akan berhasil. Naif sekali orang yang berpikiran begitu.

Shion melihat jam tangannya. Ini bukanlah jadwal suster mengecek keadaan Gaara. Sepertinya sekarang dia bisa membuang benda jelek itu ke tong sampah.

Dia berdiri dari kursi yang didudukinya dan menghampiri Gaara. Dia melirik ke pintu sejenak, memastikan tidak ada yang akan menginterupsinya kali ini. Tangannya beralih ke kepala Gaara untuk melepaskan _headphone_ itu dari telinganya. Shion tersentak kaget ketika Gaara menggerakkan kepalanya saat _headphone_ sedikit terlepas. _Headphne _itu kini masih menempel. Shion bergerak cepat dan berhasil melepaskannya. Dia tersenyum puas.

Sekarang saatnya mengambil _recorder_ yang terletak di dekat tangan Gaara. Kali ini Shion benar-benar kaget setengah mati saat melihat jari-jari Gaara bergerak satu persatu. Garis matanya yang kelam mulai membuat celah. Shion menjatuhkan _headphone_ yang dia pegang karena tangannya sekarang menutupi mulutnya. Sepertinya, cara itu berhasil. Gaara terbangun. Dia sudah sadar.

Shion menghampiri Gaara dan mengajaknya berbicara.

"Gaara, kamu udah sadar?" tanyanya.

Gaara tampak ingin mengucapkan sesuatu. Tapi rasanya susah sekali.

"U…" katanya terpotong.

"Apa?" tanya Shion yang tidak bisa mendengar suara Gaara dengan baik.

Gaara kembali berusaha mengucapkan sesuatu.

"U..shi," katanya pada akhirnya.

"Ushi?" tanya Shion heran. "Kamu mau makan daging sapi?" Shion benar-benar heran. Kenapa baru saja siuman, Gaara sudah ingin makan daging sapi.

Gaara menggeleng pelan. Bukan itu maksudnya.

"Lalu apa?" tanya Shion lagi. Dia mendengarkan lebih seksama agar tahu apa yang diinginkan oleh Gaara. Walau pada akhirnya apa yang diucapkan Gaara, membuatnya kehilangan selera untuk menurutinya.

"Hinata."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**::tbc::**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks for reading :: Upe Jun**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer :: Kishimoto Masashi-san**

**Warning :: AU, OOC**

**Happy reading =)**

**.**

**.**

"Sepertinya cara itu benar-benar berhasil."

Dokter yang merawat Gaara memulai obrolannya dengan Sagara saat sedang berada di ruang terapi. Mereka sama-sama memperhatikan Gaara yang sedang berlatih jalan setelah lebih dari 6 bulan mengalami koma. Otot-otot kaki dan tangannya masih harus dilatih mengingat tidur panjangnya membuat semua ototnya menjadi kaku. Gaara tampak begitu antusias ingin cepat sembuh. Dia seperti tidak mengenal kata lelah.

"Aku tidak percaya. Ini seperti sebuah keajaiban," balas Sagara.

"Sebenarnya apa hubungan Gaara-san dengan gadis itu?" tanya Dokter penasaran.

"Tidak ada hubungan apa-apa," jawab Sagara malas.

Dokter menyadari bahwa Sagara bukanlah orang yang dapat diajak mengobrol dengan akrab. Pria yang memiliki kekuasaan ini memang tampak angkuh dan arogan. Itu sebabnya dia memilih untuk menghampiri Gaara daripada terus berbincang dengan ayahnya.

"Aku rasa hari ini sudah cukup, Gaara-san. Kau bisa melanjutkannya lagi besok," saran Dokter saat menghampiri Gaara.

"Apa ada kemajuan?" tanya Gaara yang memang sudah dapat berbicara dengan lancar.

"Kemajuan yang sangat pesat. Sepertinya Anda memang sangat bersemangat untuk sembuh. Itu bagus."

Suster membantu Gaara untuk kembali duduk di kursi rodanya dan mengantarnya kembali ke kamar. Meski Gaara sangat ingin pulih secepat mungkin, tapi jika memaksakan kerja ototnya tentu tidak akan bagus juga. Dia memilih untuk bersabar. Karena dia yakin, Hinata tidak akan lari kemana-mana. Dia masih milik Gaara sepenuhnya.

"Tunggu aku, Hinata," gumamnya.

**.**

**.**

"Kau tidak ingin menemui Gaara?" tanya Sasuke.

Hinata menggeleng dan kemudian menghela nafas. Ia terus merenung sejak tadi. Ia bahkan tidak begitu menanggapi apa yang dikatakan Sasuke.

"Walaupun aku sangat ingin, tapi tetap saja tidak bisa. Saat Gaara sudah siuman seperti ini, pasti keluarganya akan mengunjunginya secara bergantian. Kecuali saat Temari-Neesan yang menjaganya, mungkin aku bisa menemui Gaara," jelasnya.

Sasuke mengangguk paham. Dia memang belum pernah memiliki hubungan cinta yang serumit ini. Biasanya ia memacari seorang gadis dan memutusinya sesuka hatinya. Dia tidak pernah dekat dengan keluarga pacarnya, apalagi ditentang oleh mereka. Ia juga tidak pernah memperkenalkan pacarnya pada keluarganya. Sehingga ia tidak pernah tahu bagaimana tanggapan keluarganya terhadap pacarnya.

Hari-hari berikutnya juga seperti ini. Hinata terus terlihat murung dan tak bersemangat. Padahal seharusnya ia senang karena Gaara sudah siuman. Tapi keadaan berkata lain. Hinata tetap tidak bisa menemui Gaara, dan itu membuatnya semakin sedih saja. Perlakuannya terhadap Sasuke juga tidak seperti dulu. Mereka tidak lagi seakrab dulu. Sasuke juga tidak mengerti mengapa hubungan mereka menjadi renggang seperti ini. Mungkin juga karena sekarang Sasuke sedang dekat dengan seorang siswi populer di sekolah mereka. Ia tertarik dengan kecantikan gadis itu. Dan hari Minggu ini Sasuke berencana akan berkencan dengannya.

Ia memasuki sebuah kafe yang menjadi tempat bertemu sesuai dengan yang telah dijanjikan. Suara gemerincing ketika pintu terbuka menarik perhatian seorang gadis yang sudah menunggu di sebuah meja. Ia berdandan dengan cantik, berharap tidak mengecawakan teman kencannya hari ini. Ia melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum manis. Sasuke membalas senyumannya dan menghampiri gadis itu.

"Maaf, aku terlambat," ucap Sasuke.

"Tidak. Aku yang datang kecepatan," balasnya.

"Baiklah. Kau ingin pesan apa, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke seraya membaca menu yang tersedia.

"Yang sama denganmu saja," jawabnya.

Sasuke memesan dua gelas _milk shake_ dan dua porsi _pancake_.

"Kuharap kau tidak sedang diet," katanya pada Sakura.

"Hahaha! Tidak kok."

Saat menunggu pesanan datang, Sasuke ingat ucapan Hinata ketika mereka singgah di kafe ini sewaktu ia menemani Hinata merekam suaranya untuk diperdengarkan kepada Gaara.

"_Kau tahu Suigyuu, pancake disini sangat enak. Aku bahkan bisa menghabiskan sampai tiga porsi."_

Sasuke tersenyum mengingatnya. Karena saat itu Hinata benar-benar menghabiskan hingga tiga porsi _pancake_.

"Kenapa tersenyum? Penampilanku aneh, ya?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke kehilangan bayangan Hinata yang tergantikan oleh wujud Sakura di hadapannya.

"Oh, tidak. Kau sangat cantik," puji Sasuke yang membuat Sakura tersipu mendengarnya.

Percakapan yang terjadi saat mereka menikmati pesanan didominasi oleh Sakura. Ia bercerita tentang banyak hal mengenai masa lalunya. Ia juga menceritakan tentang sekolah mengingat Sasuke adalah siswa baru. Namun tidak semua kata-kata Sakura sampai ke telinga Sasuke. Ia lebih banyak diam dan melamun. Ia bahkan hanya mengacak-acak _pancake _-nya tanpa memakannya.

"Habis ini kita kemana?" tanya Sakura.

"Bagaimana kalau nonton film?"

Sakura mengangguk senang.

Mereka tiba di bioskop dan Sakura langsung memberi pendapat tentang film apa yang akan mereka tonton. Sepertinya gadis ini menyukai film drama romantis. Film yang menceritakan kisah cinta yang indah serta mengharu biru yang dapat membuat air mata berlinang dan menghabiskan banyak tisu. Berbeda sekali dengan Hinata yang lebih suka film _action_.

"_Lihat film ini, Suigyuu. Superhero-nya pasti keren sekali. Bayangkan saja jika ada sebuah film dimana semua superhero bergabung menjadi satu tim untuk memberantas kejahatan. Pasti seru sekali, bukan?"_

"Kita nonton ini saja, ya," pinta Sakura seraya menunjuk sebuah film Jepang ber-_genre_ drama romantis. Sasuke tidak menanggapinya. Ia langsung berjalan menuju loket dan membeli dua tiket untuk menonton film tersebut.

Saat menonton pun Sasuke tidak fokus. Sebenarnya ia tidak suka dengan film-film seperti ini. Lagipula film seperti ini memang banyak ditonton oleh kaum hawa. Dan lelaki yang menonton film ini kebanyakan hanya untuk menemani pacar mereka.

Setelah film selesai diputar, Sasuke mengajak Sakura ke taman bermain. Namun saat sampai disana, tidak ada satu pun wahana yang ingin dinaiki Sakura. Dia mengaku tidak suka menghabiskan waktu disini. Alhasil mereka hanya membeli minuman dan duduk di bangku yang berada di sekitar taman bermain. Jika saja Hinata yang diajak kemari, dia pasti akan menghabiskan seluruh isi kantongnya untuk menikmati semua wahana yang tersedia disini.

"_Jangan sampai muntah, ya, Suigyuu. Saat berada di atas wahana ini memang terasa menegangkan."_

"Kenapa dari tadi kau diam saja?" tanya Sakura membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke. "Sepertinya kau tidak senang," lanjutnya.

"Tiba-tiba aku merasa tidak enak badan. Hari juga sudah petang. Bagaimana kalau kita pulang?"

Sakura berharap bahwa kencannya kali ini akan berakhir di malam hari dimana Sasuke mungkin saja akan menciumnya. Seperti yang diceritakan oleh film yang baru saja mereka tonton. Tapi kenyataan tidak pernah berjalan sesuai dengan yang diceritakan di dalam film.

"Ya sudah," jawabnya pasrah.

Sasuke segera pulang begitu ia mengantarkan Sakura sampai depan rumahnya. Benar-benar tidak ada ciuman seperti yang diharapkan Sakura. Sasuke bahkan tidak mengajaknya untuk berkencan lagi di hari lain. Ia sungguh kecewa.

Sasuke memasuki kamarnya dan berbaring di atas ranjang. Ia menghela nafas lelah. Kenapa sedikit pun ia tidak bisa menghilangkan bayangan Hinata dari benaknya. Gadis itu seperti sudah mem _-booking _ seluruh isi otaknya. Padahal gadis itu tampak tidak peduli padanya. Dia sama sekali tidak menghubungi bahkan mengirimkan SMS. Entah apa yang Sasuke harapkan darinya. Ia melemparkan ponselnya ke sembarang arah. Tidak lama kemudian ponselnya berdering. Dengan malas Sasuke meraih ponselnya dan melihat nama pemanggil di layar.

Hinata.

Sasuke menimbang-nimbang apakah ingin mengangkatnya atau tidak. Ia kembali meletakkan ponselnya di atas ranjang. Namun karena panggilan tersebut tidak kunjung berakhir, Sasuke akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengangkatnya.

"Halo." Ia mendengarkan dengan baik ucapan lawan bicaranya. "Apa?"

Sasuke berlari keluar menghampiri motornya dan langsung tancap gas menuju ke sebuah tempat. Ia berhenti di depan sebuah warung kecil di pinggir jalan. Ia masuk ke dalam dan berbicara dengan pemilik warung.

"Untung saja kau mau datang. Temanmu tampaknya tidak tahan minum terlalu banyak," katanya seraya menunjuk Hinata yang sedang tertidur di salah satu meja dalam warung.

Sasuke menggendongnya dan membawanya ke rumah sakit dengan menaiki taksi. Setelah diperiksa oleh seorang dokter, dia diharuskan untuk menginap sampai ia sadar. Sasuke terlihat bingung sekarang. Bagaimana caranya ia memberitahukan masalah ini pada keluarga Hinata. Ia bukan saja hanya pingsan, tapi juga mabuk. Orang tuanya pasti akan marah saat mendengarnya. Namun yang paling penting sekarang adalah Hinata dirawat terlebih dahulu. Urusan itu bisa dikesampingkan sesaat.

Sasuke meninggalkan Hinata sejenak untuk menjemput motornya yang ia parkir di dekat warung pinggir jalan tadi. Ia memutuskan untuk bermalam di rumah sakit. Ia tidak mungkin membiarkan gadis itu pulang sendiri besok. Bagaimana ia akan menjelaskan pada orang tuanya tentang masalah ini. Sasuke kemudian ingat pada Ino. Ia kemudian mencari nomor ponsel Ino di kontak Hinata dan menghubunginya. Sasuke menceritakan yang terjadi dan meminta tolong padanya untuk menghubungi orang tua Hinata dan mengatakan bahwa Hinata sedang menginap di rumahnya. Ia merasa lega ketika Ino menyanggupinya.

Ia mengakhiri panggilan dan duduk di kursi yang tersedia di sebelah ranjang menunggu Hinata sadar.

**.**

**.**

Pagi akhirnya menjelang. Sasuke masih tetap berada di posisinya dan sama sekali tidak bergeming. Ia terus menjaga Hinata semalaman. Berharap gadis itu akan cepat siuman. Ia merasa sedikit khawatir walaupun dokter sudah menyatakan bahwa keadaannya baik-baik saja dan hanya butuh istirahat. Ia baru bisa bernafas lega saat Hinata benar-benar sudah sadar.

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya dan memandangi sekitar. Ia merasa asing dengan tempat ini. Dan ketika matanya menangkap sosok Sasuke yang sedang mendekat kearahnya, dia terlihat makin bingung.

"Kau sudah merasa baikan?" tanya Sasuke.

Hinata masih terlihat heran. Memangnya apa yang sedang terjadi pada dirinya. Ia akhirnya baru menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang berbaring di ranjang rumah sakit. Ia tahu dirinya tidak kuat minum, tapi tetap memaksakannya. Dan beginilah jadinya.

Sasuke memanggil seorang suster untuk memeriksakan keadaan Hinata. Ia sekarang sudah diperbolehkan pulang.

"Kau bisa pulang sendiri, kan?" tanya Sasuke.

Hinata mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Aku tidak menyangka Gaara bisa membuatmu seperti ini," sindir Sasuke yang tampak kesal. Ia kemudian berniat meninggalkan Hinata. Terlihat dari langkah kakinya yang bergerak menjauh. Namun langkahnya terhenti karena terkejut. Ia berdiam diri di tempatnya, tak mampu menggerakkan kakinya.

"Bukan hanya karena Gaara, tapi karena kau juga."

Sasuke memasang ekspresi kaget dan bingung di wajahnya. Tangan Hinata masih melingkar di pinggangnya dengan posisi memeluknya dari belakang.

"Aku…sedang dilema," lanjut Hinata.

Sasuke semakin tak bisa berkata-kata. Dilema? Apa itu artinya Hinata juga menyukai dirinya? Sasuke mulai menganggap cintanya tak lagi bertepuk sebelah tangan. Tapi tentu saja masalah tidak sesederhana itu. Seharusnya kata dilema yang diucapkan Hinata bukan membuatnya merasa senang, melainkan semakin takut. Takut kalau-kalau Hinata lebih memilih Gaara daripada dirinya. Dan itu memang terlihat sangat mungkin.

"Karena itu kau seperti ini?" tanya Sasuke.

Sasuke bisa merasakan anggukan kepala Hinata di punggungnya. Ia menghela nafas, tak tahu harus menanggapi ucapan Hinata dengan cara apa. Ia membiarkan Hinata tetap memeluknya seperti itu. Sedikit egois pasti tidak akan menyakiti hatinya.

**.**

**.**

Air di dalam kantung infus tampak mengalir keluar melalui selang kecil menembus jarum dan masuk ke dalam peredaran darah. Beberapa cairan juga disuntikkan melalui selang tersebut. Rasa perih muncul ketika cairan itu masuk ke tubuh dan diserap dengan baik sebagai antibiotik dan juga obat. Setelah itu tangan si pasien dibalut oleh suatu alat yang perlahan-lahan menekan kuat. Jarum di dalam kaca tampak bergerak naik ke angka 110 dan turun dengan perlahan-lahan. Pemeriksaan malam ini berakhir. Kondisi pasien sudah jauh membaik. Ia tampak sangat sehat setelah bangun dari koma berkepanjangan.

"Selamat malam, Sabaku-san," ucap suster yang baru saja melakukan _check-up_ pada pasiennya.

Pasien mengangguk seraya tersenyum. Puas dengan apa yang disampaikan oleh suster padanya. Gaara merilekskan otot-otot lehernya yang lelah karena seharian berbaring. Kondisinya sudah jauh membaik. Ia berharap diperbolehkan pulang sekitar lima atau enam hari lagi. Ia melirik jam di dinding, masih pukul delapan malam. Tapi semua orang sudah pulang, tidak menunggu hingga jam besuk selesai. Dia kemudian ingat dengan Hinata. Semenjak dirinya sadar belum pernah sekali pun Hinata mengunjunginya. Mungkin ia terlalu takut. Gaara bisa memahami hal itu.

Pintu kamar rawatnya diketuk oleh seseorang. Gaara memandang kearah pintu dan mempersilakan orang tersebut untuk masuk. Ia tampak bingung dengan kedatangan orang itu. Ia sama sekali tidak mengenalnya. Apa mungkin orang ini salah masuk kamar?

"Apa kita bisa bicara sebentar, Gaara?" tanya orang itu yang membuat Gaara menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Oke, orang ini pasti tidak salah masuk kamar. Tapi bukan berarti Gaara langsung mau menyetujui ajakan orang tersebut.

"Ini tentang Hinata," lanjutnya.

Baiklah, kini Gaara tidak punya alasan untuk tidak menyetujuinya.

Gaara dan pemuda yang sedang menjenguknya kini sedang berada di halaman rumah sakit. Pemuda itu membawakannya jus kaleng, mengingat Gaara masih berstatus sebagai pasien dan tidak boleh minum bir. Mereka berdua memandangi langit yang begitu cerah malam ini.

"Jadi namamu Sasuke?" tanya Gaara.

"Benar," jawab Sasuke seraya meminum bir kalengnya.

"Sudah berapa lama berhubungan dengan Hinata?" Meski pertanyaannya terkesan datar, namun tak dapat dipungkiri ada nada kecemburuan di dalam sana.

"Aku hanya berteman dengannya, tidak lebih."

Gaara tampak lega, walau ia sangat yakin pemuda yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya ini adalah saingannya.

"Sebenarnya aku datang kemari karena sangat penasaran, kenapa kau bisa suka dengan Hinata?" tanya Sasuke.

"Bukan suka," koreksi Gaara, "tapi cinta." Ucapannya seperti sedang memanas-manasi Sasuke.

"Baiklah, kenapa kau bisa begitu mencintainya?" Sasuke mengubah pertanyaannya.

Gaara menghela nafas, "Ceritanya sangat panjang. Karena keegoisan makanya bisa jadi seperti ini."

Sasuke tampak menyimak dengan baik. Gaara menenggak jusnya sebelum kembali bercerita.

"Aku selalu dimanjakan oleh kedua orang tuaku sejak kecil. Dan sebagai gantinya aku harus menuruti semua kata-kata mereka. Aku menurutinya kecuali satu hal, dijodohkan dengan gadis yang usianya sama dengan kakak perempuanku. Konyol sekali," jelas Gaara seraya tertawa hambar.

"Pasti ada alasannya, kan?" tanya Sasuke menanggapi.

"Tentu saja. Ayah gadis itu adalah relasi terdekat orang tuaku. Bisnis akan semakin lancar dan berkembang dengan menyatunya dua keluarga ini."

"Lalu?"

"Aku mulai berulah. Tanpa sengaja aku bertemu dengan Hinata di sekolah. Gadis miskin yang tidak menarik sama sekali. Aku memintanya menjadi pacarku dengan tujuan membuat orang tuaku kesal."

"Jadi awalnya kau memang tidak suka padanya?" tanya Sasuke yang mulai tertarik dengan kisah antara Gaara dan Hinata.

"Iya," jawab Gaara seraya menerawang. Seperti mengingat-ingat masa lalunya saat pertama kali bertemu dan memanfaatkan Hinata.

"Tapi dia sangat baik. Hinata belum pernah punya pacar sebelumnya. Aku tidak menyangka dia begitu menyukaiku. Hingga tanpa sadar, aku memacari Hinata bukan karena ingin memanfaatkannya, tetapi karena memang mencintainya. Sampai sekarang."

"Tapi kau tahu bagaimana perlakuan orang tuamu pada Hinata, kan?" tanya Sasuke memastikan.

"Aku tahu. Dan aku sadar selama koma kemarin tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan untuknya."

Mereka berdua akhirnya diam dan bergelut dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Gaara kembali menenggak jusnya. Rasa takut akan kehilangan Hinata kembali menggerogotinya. Setelah koma begitu lama, bukan tak mungkin ada pemuda lain yang akan merebut Hinata darinya. Dan kedatangan Sasuke malam ini semakin memperparah paranoidnya. Gaara kembali menatap langit. Bukan salah Hinata jika akhirnya dia berpaling. Tapi entah mengapa sangat sulit bagi Gaara untuk menerimanya.

**.**

**.**

Hinata sedang sibuk menata susunan mading yang baru terbit hari ini. Belum tersusun saja sudah menarik perhatian banyak siswa. Bukannya membuat Hinata repot, ia malah senang mengerjakannya. Sungguh tidak sia-sia. Namun perhatian para siswa sedikit berpaling ketika mereka melihat siapa yang sedang berjalan kearah mereka. Seorang siswa menyolek bahu Hinata dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya. Mata Hinata melebar mendengarnya. Ia langsung melihat orang tersebut. ternyata orang itu sedang berjalan menghampirinya.

"Aku datang menjemputmu," katanya.

Hinata memperhatikan orang itu dengan seksama. Berbeda sekali dengan yang terakhir kali ia jumpai di rumah sakit. Baju pasiennya sudah terganti dengan kemeja putih serta rompi berwarna hijau tua. Ia terlihat sangat tampan dan sehat. Karena Hinata tidak menjawab ajakannya, ia menarik tangan Hinata untuk ikut bersamanya. Begitu Hinata masuk ke dalam mobil, tasnya sudah berada di bangku belakang.

"Ino yang mengambilkannya," ujarnya seperti tahu yang apa yang Hinata pikirkan.

Hinata masih belum bisa berkata apa-apa. Ini seperti kejutan baginya.

"Jika kau terus diam seperti itu aku akan menciummu," ancamnya seraya menyeringai.

Rona merah langsung menjalar di pipi Hinata saat mendengarnya. Tapi itu tak membuatnya mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Ia justru semakin tak bisa berbicara.

Gaara tidak memaksa Hinata untuk berbicara. Mungkin dia masih sangat terkejut karena 'diculik' secara tiba-tiba seperti ini. Ia kembali fokus menyetir menuju suatu tempat dimana ia bisa berbicara bebas berdua dengan Hinata.

Mereka berdua kini sedang berjalan di atas rerumputan di pinggir danau. Hinata melepaskan sepatunya, menikmati rumput hijau yang segar menyentuh kakinya. Gaara hafal sekali dengan kebiasaan ini. Ia tersenyum karena tidak ada yang berubah dari Hinata. Semoga perasaannya juga.

Ia berhenti berjalan, membuat Hinata juga menghentikan langkahnya. Ia kemudian menarik Hinata dalam pelukannya.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu," ucapnya.

Hinata membalas pelukan Gaara, "Aku juga."

Hinata benar-benar lupa kapan terakhir kali ia memeluk Gaara seperti ini. Rasanya sudah lama sekali. Ia sungguh tak ingin melepaskannya. Tapi bukan hanya itu yang ingin dilakukan oleh Gaara hari ini. Ia mengajak Hinata ke sebuah butik dan memilihkan sebuah gaun yang sangat cantik untuknya.

"Tidak perlu dicoba. Aku sangat tahu ukuranmu," katanya pada Hinata.

Hinata menurutinya tanpa banyak bicara.

"Aku akan pergi dengan siapa ke pesta itu?" tanya Hinata.

"Tentu saja denganku. Aku akan menjemputmu."

Sabtu ini keluarga Gaara akan mengadakan pesta untuk menyambut kembalinya Gaara setelah siuman dari koma panjangnya. Bagi Gaara, Hinata adalah tamu istimewa. Maka ia akan melakukan apa saja agar Hinata hadir pada pesta itu.

"Aku juga mengundang Ino, Shikamaru dan Sasuke. Pastikan mereka juga datang, ya."

"Sasuke?" tanya Hinata bingung. Darimana Gaara mengenal Sasuke?

Gaara tersenyum, "Tidak usah dipikirkan. Yang penting aku sudah mengundangnya." Gaara menyeringai. Tentu dia sudah merencanakan sesuatu.

Hinata tidak lagi berkomentar. Kini mereka sedang memilih-milih sepatu dan aksesoris yang cocok untuk dipadankan dengan gaun yang sudah dibeli.

**.**

**.**

Sabtu malam akhirnya tiba. Gaara sampai di depan rumah Hinata dan turun dari mobilnya. Ia merapikan dasi yang dikenakannya sebelum mengetuk pintu. Tidak lama kemudian pintu pun terbuka dan membuat Gaara terpana melihat gadis yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu. Hinata mengenakan gaun tanpa lengan berwarna hitam dan gelang dari berlian hitam yang membuatnya terlihat sangat _glamour_.

"Gaara," panggil Hinata.

"Ah, iya." Akhirnya ia telah kembali ke bumi dan tertawa dengan kikuk.

"Sempurna," komentarnya. "Ayo."

Tak lupa Gaara berpamitan pada kedua orang tua Hinata sebelum mereka pergi. Mereka sempat berbicang sebentar untuk menanyakan kondisi Gaara. Namun karena dirinya dan Hinata sedang terburu-buru membuat mereka tidak bisa mengobrol lebih lama.

Mobil Gaara memasuki halaman rumahnya yang sangat luas. Ia membukakan pintu untuk Hinata dan memegang tangannya saat memasuki rumah. Jujur Hinata sangat takut bertemu dengan orang tua Gaara. Tapi Gaara sudah berjanji untuk menjaganya. Setidaknya itu membuat Hinata lega.

Di dalam rumah para undangan sudah pada berdatangan. Mereka berbincang dengan para undangan lain sebelum akhirnya perhatian mereka berpaling pada dua orang yang baru saja tiba, Gaara dan Hinata. Gaara menyapa para undangan seraya memperkenalkan Hinata sebagai pacarnya. Tidak sedikit dari mereka yang memuji kecantikan Hinata malam ini. Dia memang terlihat sangat cantik dan serasi bergandengan tangan dengan Gaara.

Namun itu semua tidak bertahan lama. Saat Gaara sedang memberikan pidato sebagai ucapan syukurnya karena berhasil lolos dari maut, Hinata menjadi mangsa yang empuk bagi Shion yang menghampirinya secara tiba-tiba.

"Sungguh tidak pantas," katanya.

Hinata terkejut melihat Shion yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Ia terlihat seksi dengan gaun hitam panjangnya. Seperti yang telah dikatakan oleh Gaara, tidak usah mempedulikan perkataan Shion jika ia menghampiri Hinata.

"Orang miskin dan hina sepertimu ternyata tidak punya malu, ya. Kau mungkin bisa menjadi pacarnya. Tapi kau tidak akan bisa menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Lebih baik kau pergi sebelum orang tua Gaara menyadari kehadiranmu disini," lanjutnya.

Hinata benar-benar tidak tahan lagi dengan hinaan-hinaan yang diucapkan Shion. Dia akhirnya pergi meninggalkan ruangan pesta dan menghampiri sebuah bangku yang ada di halaman rumah yang sangat luas ini.

Ia menghela nafas seraya menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Saat ia membuka matanya, ia melihat sosok Sasuke berdiri di depannya.

"Kau datang?" tanyanya pada Sasuke.

"Kau tampak tidak baik." Sasuke tidak menjawab, dia justru mengomentari penampilan Hinata. "Kau ingin pulang? Aku bisa mengantarmu."

Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya dan Hinata meraihnya.

"Tunggu!"

Langkah keduanya terhenti saat seseorang meneriaki mereka berdua. Orang itu berlari-lari kecil menghampiri mereka dengan memasang tampang tak senang.

"Jangan mengajak pacarku pergi dengan cara seperti ini," larangnya tak senang.

"Kau tidak sadar telah membawanya dalam masalah," balas Sasuke.

"Aku rasa itu bukan urusanmu. Ayo masuk," ajak Gaara seraya menarik tangan Hinata.

Namun Hinata tidak bisa berjalan menjauh, begitu juga Gaara. Karena Sasuke tidak mau melepaskan tangan Hinata yang sedari tadi masih dipegangnya.

"Jangan keras kepala, Gaara," desis Sasuke.

"Kau yang jangan keras kepala, Sasuke."

Hinata yang berada di tengah-tengah kedua pemuda ini tampak tak nyaman dan takut. Mereka berdua saling berpandangan dan tak ada satu pun di antara mereka yang rela melepas tangan Hinata.

Keduanya saling bertatapan tanpa ada yang mau mengalah akan Hinata.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue . . .**

**I want to say thanks to :**

**Youichi Hikari, keiKo-buu89** (author-nya juga ikutan bimbang dan bingung) **Ayuzawa Shia, uchihyuu nagisa, NN, Lollytha-chan, via, Mei Anna AiHina, bluemaniac, chibi beary **(udah apdet) **Hyou Hyouichiffer, Yukio Hisa, sabaku uchiha no hinata **(di atas udah ada jawabannya) **Shyoul lavaen** (efek dari author-nya yang unyu kali ya hahaha #lirikatas udah pada rebutan tuh) **daisuke **(makasi ya) **Aam Tempe **(jujur saya aja yg nulis agak-agak bingung juga nentuin ending-nya hehehe)

**Thanks for reading : Upe Jun**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer :: Kishimoto Masashi-san**

**Warning :: AU, OOC**

**Happy reading =)**

**.**

**.**

Suasana yang tadinya biasa saja, kini berubah menjadi menegangkan. Tatapan tajam yang saling beradu membuat aura di sekitar mereka menjadi dingin, namun terasa panas di dalam hati masing-masing. Tidak ada satu pun di antara keduanya yang ingin menyerah. Mereka masih menggenggam erat tangan seorang gadis yang berdiri di tengah-tengah mereka. Entah mereka menyadarinya atau tidak, gadis itu terlihat tak nyaman dan merasa sedikit takut. Takut kalau-kalau keduanya memilih untuk menyelesaikan masalah dengan cara kekerasan. Dan sepertinya dugaannya benar.

Gaara dan Sasuke maju dan tampaknya sudah bersiap-siap untuk memukul lawannya masing-masing. Hinata segera mengambil tindakan untuk menghentikan keduanya. Ia melepaskan genggaman tangan dari kedua pemuda yang menghimpitnya dan meletakkan tangannya tepat di dada mereka masing-masing.

"Sudah sudah, hentikan!" perintahnya.

Meski suaranya sangat lembut dan tidak tegas, namun itu mampu membuat dua pemuda itu terdiam. Mereka kini mengalihkan pandangan kearah Hinata. Hal ini malah membuat Hinata menjadi ciut.

"S-Sebenarnya apa yang menjadi masalah disini?" tanyanya polos. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti mengapa dua pemuda ini begitu emosi.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Hinata, Sasuke malah bernegosiasi dengan Gaara mengenai dirinya.

"Hinata merasa tidak nyaman berada di pestamu. Aku akan mengantarnya pulang," kata Sasuke pada Gaara.

"Walaupun yang kau katakan itu benar, kau tetap tidak punya hak untuk membawa Hinata. Karena dia adalah pacarku," Gaara menolak.

"Apa hanya itu yang kau pikirkan. Selama ini saat kau tidak ada, aku yang selalu menjaga Hinata," lawan Sasuke.

Kondisi yang awalnya kondusif kini kembali memanas. Hinata hanya bisa melihat kedua pemuda ini berbicara bergantian.

"Itu sebabnya aku akan menebus semua waktu yang aku lewatkan. Karena dia datang bersamaku, maka dia juga akan pulang bersamaku," jelas Gaara.

Lagi-lagi dua pemuda ini menarik tangan Hinata.

"Sebaiknya kau lepaskan," perintah Gaara.

"Kau yang harus lepaskan," tolak Sasuke tak mau kalah.

Sebelum mereka benar-benar berkelahi, Hinata mencoba untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini sekarang juga. Tampaknya mereka hanya menuruti ego masing-masing tanpa menanyakan sedikit pun pendapat Hinata.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Biarkan aku bicara." Sepertinya ucapan Hinata benar-benar ampuh. Semoga saja mereka mau menuruti apa yang akan ia katakan selanjutnya.

"Aku mohon, Sasuke," pintanya seraya menatap Sasuke.

Bahkan ketika Hinata menatap Sasuke seperti itu saja sudah membuat Gaara dibakar oleh cemburu yang sangat membara. Apalagi ketika melihat Sasuke yang masih enggan melepaskan tangan Hinata.

"Kumohon lepaskan," pintanya lagi.

Akhirnya dengan berat hati Sasuke melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Hinata.

"Terima kasih," ucap Hinata. "Aku akan pulang dengan Gaara. Sampai jumpa."

Dengan begitu Gaara menarik tangan Hinata untuk ikut dengannya. Sasuke hanya bisa menatap mereka berjalan menjauh. Hinata bahkan tidak melihat ke belakang sama sekali. Hatinya terasa tercabik-cabik berada di situasi seperti ini. Ia mendesah pasrah. Seharusnya ia mengikuti kata hatinya untuk tidak datang ke pesta ini.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, Hinata dan Gaara tenggelam dalam diam. Hinata bahkan terus melihat keluar jendela. Wajahnya tampak gundah. Melihat Hinata seperti itu membuat Gaara semakin sakit. Jika saja dia tidak mengalami kecelakaan malam itu hingga membuat dirinya koma, semua ini pasti tidak akan terjadi. Dia tidak akan setakut ini kehilangan Hinata.

Sementara Sasuke masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia duduk di bangku yang sebelumnya diduduki Hinata. Ia terlihat lebih gundah dan resah. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa jatuh cinta akan sesakit ini. Mengapa dirinya bisa mengalami hal yang sama dengan Gaara. Kebersamaannya dengan Hinata membuatnya jatuh cinta pada gadis itu. Ia seperti memiliki magnet yang menarik siapapun ke dalam hatinya dan memenjarakan mereka disana. Ia bahkan tidak sadar sejak kapan perasaan itu mulai tumbuh. Tapi setelah kejadian tadi, ia menyadari bahwa dirinya juga tidak ingin kehilangan Hinata. Sama seperti Gaara.

Mobil yang dikendarai Gaara akhirnya sampai di depan rumah Hinata. Ia membukakan pintu untuk Hinata dan mengantarnya sampai ke depan pintu rumah.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya.

Hinata menatapnya dan tersenyum seraya menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban.

"Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu lagi," janji Gaara.

Hinata tidak tahu apakah harus senang atau sedih saat mendengar janji itu. Ia hanya bisa kembali tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Masuklah dan langsung tidur. Sudah malam."

"Kau juga harus banyak-banyak istirahat," ucap Hinata.

"Iya."

Gaara mengecup kening Hinata sebelum beranjak pulang. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak melakukannya. Dan semoga saja itu akan membuat Hinata kembali kasmaran seperti dulu.

**.**

**.**

Sejak kemunculan Gaara yang secara tiba-tiba membuat suasana di sekolah kembali penuh dengan gosip. Mengingat pemuda yang sudah lama koma itu kini muncul bak seorang dewa yang turun dari langit. Dia tampak lebih tampan dari yang terakhir kali terlihat. Dan ketika ia datang dengan tujuan untuk menjemput Hinata, rasa-rasanya seperti berada di negeri dongeng dimana seorang pangeran sedang menjemput sang putri. Ini membuat Hinata merasa sangat risih mendengarnya.

"Tidak usah dipedulikan," saran Ino pada Hinata ketika mereka berdua sedang menyusun mading yang belum selesai dikerjakan Hinata kemarin karena'diculik' oleh Gaara.

Hinata hanya bisa menghela nafas. Padahal kemarin-kemarin sudah sangat bagus ketika orang-orang melupakan Gaara dan menghentikan gosip di antara mereka.

"Kenapa Gaara belum juga masuk sekolah?" tanya Ino.

"Dia bilang orang tuanya akan memindahkannya ke sekolah lain," jawab Hinata.

"Pindah sekolah lagi, ya. Tapi kali ini bukan karena dia terlalu nakal, kan?"

Hinata mengangkat bahunya tanda tak tahu. Yang pasti saat membicarakan masalah itu, Gaara tampak sedih.

"Apa kalian sedang ada masalah?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tidak ada," jawab Hinata cepat.

"Tapi kau tampak murung. Bukannya kau harusnya senang karena Gaara sudah sembuh."

"Entahlah, Ino. Sekarang masalahnya tidak sesederhana itu."

Meski Ino sangat ingin tahu, tapi tampaknya Hinata tidak ingin berbagi apapun dengan Ino. Mungkin saat ini belum ingin. Ino pun tidak memaksa. Dia hanya tidak mau temannya sedih. Mereka kembali fokus ke pekerjaan mereka mengingat sudah banyak siswa yang menunggu untuk membaca mading terbitan minggu ini.

Hinata kemudian teringat akan sesuatu. Dia sama sekali belum bertemu dengan Sasuke hari ini semenjak kejadian semalam. Padahal ia ingin sekali minta maaf. Namun sampai jam pulang sekolah pun Sasuke tidak kunjung muncul atau menghampiri Hinata. Ia terlihat semakin gundah.

"Maaf, apa kau yang bernama Hinata?" tanya seseorang yang baru saja menghampiri Hinata dan Ino.

Kedua gadis itu berbalik untuk melihat siapakah orang itu, dan ekspresi wajah mereka berubah bingung karena sama sekali tidak mengenal orang tersebut. Jelas sekali bahwa ia bukan siswa di sekolah ini karena dia mengenakan setelan eksekutif. Meski Hinata tampak bingung, ia menduga bahwa ini adalah keluarga Sasuke karena mereka terlihat sangat mirip.

"I-Iya," jawab Hinata.

"Perkenalkan, aku Uchiha Itachi, kakak Sasuke. Apa kau bisa ikut denganku sebentar?" tanyanya sopan.

Benar dugaan Hinata. Tapi ia semakin bingung mengapa kakak Sasuke meminta Hinata untuk ikut dengannya. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Ino juga hanya bisa memandangi pemuda tersebut. Ia terpesona, kakak Sasuke ternyata sama tampannya dengan dirinya.

"Mm, baiklah." Setelah menimbang-nimbang sejenak, akhirnya Hinata mengiyakan ajakan Itachi.

"Mari," ajaknya.

"Ini tasmu," kata Ino seraya menyerahkan tas ransel Hinata.

"Terima kasih, Ino. Aku duluan, ya," pamit Hinata.

"Iya, hati-hati," ucap Ino.

Dengan begitu Hinata mengikuti Itachi dan masuk ke dalam mobilnya setelah Itachi membukakan pintu untuknya. Dalam perjalanan, Itachi memberitahu alasannya mengajak Hinata untuk ikut bersamanya.

"Semalam saat Sasuke pulang, ia jatuh sakit," jelas Itachi.

"Sakit?" tanya Hinata memastikan.

"Iya, demam. Dan dia sering sekali memanggil namamu," tambahnya.

Hinata tampak kaget dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Itachi. Sasuke sakit dan terus mengigaukan namanya?

"Aku tidak tahu apa hubunganmu dengan Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke belum pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Itu sebabnya aku merasa khawatir. Aku bahkan sampai cuti kerja hari ini."

Hinata bisa merasakan kasih sayang dan perhatian kakak Sasuke untuk adiknya. Sasuke memang tidak pernah menceritakan tentang keluarganya pada Hinata. Apakah perlakuan keluarganya akan sama seperti keluarga Gaara? Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Hinata merinding. Tapi ketika ia berbicara dengan Itachi, kekhawatiran itu tampak sedikit berkurang.

"Baiklah, kita sudah sampai," kata Itachi.

Karena terus melamun Hinata sampai tidak menyadari bahwa mereka sudah tiba di depan rumah Sasuke. Melihat ukuran rumahnya, sepertinya mereka berasal dari keluarga menengah. Ini semakin mengurangi kecemasan di hati Hinata. Padahal ia belum bertemu dengan ibu dan ayahnya Sasuke.

"_Tadaima_," ucap Itachi. Hinata mengekorinya dari belakang dan ikut melepaskan sepatunya.

"_Okaeri_. Kau sudah kembali?" tanya seorang wanita yang muncul dari dapur dengan mengenakan celemek.

"Iya, Okaa-san. Dan aku juga mengajak Hinata."

"Apa kabar," ucap Hinata seraya menunduk.

Wanita itu tersenyum lembut, "Apa kabar. Aku Mikoto, ibunya Sasuke," katanya memperkenalkan diri. "Kau sudah makan siang?" tanyanya.

"Belum," jawab Hinata.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang dulu," ajaknya.

Hinata merasa tidak enak, tapi dia harus menolaknya.

"Maaf, Obaa-san. Tapi kurasa aku akan melihat Sasuke dulu," tolaknya halus.

"Oh, iya, kau benar. Ya sudah mari kuantar."

Hinata mengikuti Mikoto naik ke lantai dua dimana kamar Sasuke berada. Ia kemudian dipersilakan memasuki kamar Sasuke dan menghampirinya yang sedang tidur di ranjang. Hinata duduk di samping ranjang yang kosong dan memperhatikan Sasuke. Ia tampak begitu pucat, membuat Hinata merasa kasihan melihatnya. Ia juga mengukur suhu tubuh Sasuke dengan meletakkan punggung tangannya pada pipi Sasuke, panas. Kenapa ia bisa sakit? Bukankah semalam ia baik-baik saja.

Ponsel Hinata berdering. Ia melihat nama pemanggilnya dan langsung mengangkatnya.

"Halo."

"_Kau sudah pulang?_" tanya Gaara.

"Sudah," jawab Hinata.

"_Kenapa tidak bilang?_" tanyanya lagi.

"Temanku sedang sakit, dan dia membutuhkan bantuanku."

"_Oh, begitu. Ya sudah aku mengerti. Pulangnya mau kujemput?_"

"Tidak usah. Aku bisa pulang sendiri." Tidak enak juga rasanya telah berbohong pada Gaara.

"_Baiklah. Hati-hati._"

Dengan begitu sambungan pun terputus. Hinata kembali memperhatikan Sasuke. Ia meraih handuk putih yang sudah kering dari kening Sasuke dan membasahinya kembali dengan air yang tersedia di atas meja di samping ranjang. Setelah memerasnya ia kembali meletakkannya di kening Sasuke. Hinata tidak menyadari bahwa sejak tadi Mikoto dan Itachi mengintipnya dari luar kamar.

"Sepertinya gadis itu bukan pacar Sasuke," bisik Mikoto pada Itachi.

"Kurasa juga begitu. Dia tidak terlihat khawatir atau bersikap berlebihan saat melihat Sasuke seperti itu. Dia malah terlihat lebih cemas saat mengangkat telpon tadi," balas Itachi.

"Apa benar dia orangnya?" tanya Mikoto.

"Aku yakin sekali, Okaa-san."

Mereka berdua terus memperhatikan Hinata yang bersikap biasa-biasa saja sejak tadi. Bahkan ketika Sasuke kembali mengigaukan namanya, tidak ada ekspresi berarti yang ditunjukkan oleh Hinata. Mereka semakin bingung melihatnya.

Setelah hampir sejam Hinata duduk di dekat Sasuke, ia akhirnya bangun. Matanya perlahan terbuka dan samar-samar menatap Hinata. Ia kira ia sedang bermimpi, tapi ternyata tidak saat Hinata menanyakan keadaannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia justru menggenggam tangan Hinata yang sedang mengukur suhu tubuhnya.

"Sebaiknya kau makan dulu," Hinata menyarankan.

Hinata berdiri dan berniat menuju dapur. Namun ia berhenti sejenak ketika melihat Mikoto dan Itachi yang terlihat kaget dan menyingkir dari depan pintu kamar Sasuke. Hinata berpikir apakah sejak tadi mereka terus berada disana? Ia hanya tersenyum kemudian kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Saat kembali ke kamar Hinata membawakan semangkuk bubur hangat yang memang sudah disiapkan oleh Mikoto. Sasuke juga sudah tidak berbaring lagi. Dia kini sedang duduk bersandar di ranjangnya.

Hinata kembali duduk di samping Sasuke di pinggir ranjang. Ia menyedokkan bubur dan meniupnya hingga dingin sebelum ia suapkan pada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya memakan buburnya tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa. Rasanya ia sudah melupakan betapa sakitnya kejadian semalam dengan perhatian Hinata hari ini. Ternyata jatuh sakit ada untungnya juga.

Setelah menghabiskan hampir seluruh isi mangkuk, Sasuke menenggak air putih yang dibawa Hinata bersama bubur tadi. Sebentar lagi ia harus minum obat.

"Aku memperhatikan foto itu sejak tadi," ujar Hinata seraya menunjuk sebuah foto keluarga yang berada di atas meja. Dalam foto itu tampaknya Sasuke masih duduk di bangku SD. "Ternyata kau sudah sangat tampan sejak kecil," lanjutnya.

"Kau gadis ke-1001 yang mengatakan seperti itu," balas Sasuke dengan PD-nya.

Hinata tertawa pelan lalu kembali diam.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya bingung kenapa kau bisa sakit. Bukankah semalam kau kelihatan baik-baik saja."

"Ini pertama kalinya aku patah hati," ucap Sasuke jujur.

Setelah itu, mereka berdua kembali diam dan tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Sasuke kembali tidur setelah meminum obat dari dokter. Hinata pun pamit pulang dan menolak dengan halus tawaran Itachi yang ingin mengantarnya. Tidak lama setelah meninggalkan rumah Sasuke, Hinata kembali melihat rumah itu dan mengingat kata-kata Sasuke. Apakah separah itu efek dari patah hati hingga bisa membuat seseorang jatuh sakit? Ia memang belum pernah merasakaannya. Tapi ini pertama kalinya ada seorang pemuda yang begitu jujur mengatakan padanya bahwa ia sakit karena Hinata tidak membalas cintanya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Hinata pada dirinya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

Sasuke bangun dari tidurnya dan merasakan suhu tubuhnya yang mulai menurun. Ia mengubah posisi berbaringnya menjadi duduk dan memindahkan handuk kering dari keningnya ke dalam mangkuk yang berisi air di atas meja di sebelah ranjang. Ibunya masuk ke dalam kamarnya membawa semangkuk bubur dan segelas air putih.

"Oh, sudah bangun," katanya.

Ia duduk di pinggir ranjang dan meletakkan nampan berisi bubur dan air putih tersebut di atas meja. Ia menyuruh Sasuke membuka mulutnya untuk memasukkan termometer ke bawah lidahnya. Semenit kemudian ia mengambilnya dan melihat suhu yang tertera, lebih rendah dibandingkan dengan tadi siang. Mungkin besok Sasuke sudah sembuh. Kini ia meraih mangkuk berisi bubur dan menyuapkannya ke mulut Sasuke.

"Kenapa murung begitu. Tidak berselera jika bukan Hinata yang menyuapkannya?" goda Mikoto.

"Okaa-san," sela Sasuke.

Mikoto tertawa. "Memangnya dia itu siapamu? Pacar?" tanyanya penasaran.

Sasuke diam. Dia bahkan mengacuhkan bubur yang seharusnya sudah ia telan. Mikoto menjadi semakin penasaran.

"Hinata adalah," Sasuke tampak berpikir dan menghela nafas, "pacar orang lain."

"Oh, Sasuke." Mikoto merasa iba pada putra bungsunya. Ia juga sampai lupa bahwa ia masih harus menyuapkan bubur untuk Sasuke mengingat baru tiga sendok bubur yang masuk ke dalam perutnya.

Sesungguhnya hari ini Sasuke seakan mati rasa. Kepala pusing, suhu tubuh yang panas serta perut yang lapar, tak satu pun dirasakan oleh Sasuke. Satu-satunya yang bisa ia rasakan hanyalah sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya. Seperti bunga mawar yang memiliki duri yang menusuk-nusuk hatinya. Dilihat dari jauh tampak indah, namun saat dekat begitu menyakitkan.

"Apa Okaa-san melihat sesuatu yang istimewa dari dia? Tidak ada, kan? Tapi kenapa rasanya seperti ini," keluh Sasuke.

Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke mencurahkan isi hatinya pada Mikoto. Mikoto tahu bahwa putra bungsunya ini sering bergonta-ganti pacar. Tapi belum ada satu gadis pun yang membuat Sasuke menjadi galau seperti ini. Dan ketika akhirnya ia benar-benar mencintai seorang gadis, ternyata gadis itu adalah milik orang lain. Bisa dibayangkan betapa sakitnya mendambakan seseorang yang mungkin tidak akan pernah bisa memberikan hatinya padamu.

Karena hati itu telah dimiliki oleh orang lain.

**.**

**.**

Sejak Hinata menjenguk Sasuke di rumahnya, ia memutuskan untuk menjaga jarak dari pemuda itu untuk sementara waktu. Meski Sasuke sudah sembuh dan kembali masuk sekolah, Hinata berusaha untuk tidak menemuinya. Ia langsung menghindar jika Sasuke ada di sekitarnya agar tidak ketahuan. Ia melakukan ini semua supaya Sasuke bisa melupakan perasaannya pada Hinata. Mungkin saja jika mereka tidak bertemu ataupun bertegur sapa, Sasuke bisa dengan cepat melupakan Hinata. Ia sadar bahwa dirinya juga memiliki perasaan khusus terhadap Sasuke. Tapi ini semua tidak benar. Dia tidak ingin dicap selingkuh, mengingat hubungan yang ia bangun dengan Gaara tidak bisa dikatakan mudah. Dan ia pun memilih untuk lebih sering bersama dengan Gaara.

Seperti yang Gaara katakan pada Sasuke malam itu, ia ingin menebus waktu yang sudah ia lewatkan selama ia koma bersama Hinata. Andai saja saat itu Gaara tidak mengalami kecelakaan, pasti ia sudah bisa membuktikan pada orang tuanya bahwa ia sangat bahagia bersama Hinata. Dan mungkin saja kedua orang tuanya akan mengizinkannya menjalin hubungan dengan Hinata. Dan karena kejadian itu, Gaara harus memulainya dari awal lagi.

"Kejutan!" teriak Gaara seraya menunjukkan sebuah boneka panda di depan wajah Hinata.

Mungkin ini alasan mengapa Gaara terlambat datang. Sudah hampir setengah jam Hinata menunggunya di kafe ini. Bukannya kesal, Hinata justru sangat senang mendapatkan kejutan dari Gaara. Ia pun mengambil panda mungil itu dari tangan Gaara.

"Untukku?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja," jawab Gaara seraya mengambil tempat duduk di depan Hinata. "Kau suka?" tanyanya memastikan.

Hinata mengangguk senang. Ia memainkan sejenak boneka yang sangat lucu itu sebelum berbincang dengan Gaara.

"Masih ingat dengan _dress_ ini?" tanya Hinata.

Gaara tampak berpikir sejenak. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa lupa. Dia memang koma, tapi dirinya tidak lupa ingatan. Dia bahkan sangat ingat dengan semua kenangan yang mereka lalui bersama selama ini.

"Hujan," jawab Gaara.

Mereka tertawa dan kembali mengingat kenangan itu. _Dress_ itu adalah pakaian yang dikenakan Hinata saat mereka kencan dulu. Hinata memakainya atas permintaan Gaara. Namun saat itu cuaca sedang tidak bersahabat karena tiba-tiba saja berubah mendung. Ada dua hal yang disesali oleh Gaara. Pertama karena ia menyuruh Hinata mengenakan pakaian yang tidak sesuai dengan kondisi udara dingin dan yang kedua dia lebih memilih mengendarai motor daripada mobil yang menyebabkan mereka kehujanan.

Namun suasana yang seharusnya menyenangkan dirusak oleh seseorang yang datang menghampiri mereka. Wajahnya tampak tak senang dan dapat dipastikan ia sangat kesal. Gaara yang pertama kali menyadari kehadiran orang tersebut. Ia menghela nafas malas dan mau tak mau harus meladeni orang ini.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Hinata melihat ke belakang untuk mencari tahu kepada siapa Gaara berbicara. Raut wajahnya seketika itu berubah ketika melihat Shion sedang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya duduk.

"Aku ingin berbicara denganmu sebentar," jawabnya.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu," balas Gaara sekenanya.

"Kau akan menyesal jika tidak mau," ancam Shion yang masih belum menyerah.

Gaara menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan kemudian menatap Hinata yang diam seribu bahasa ketika Shion muncul. Ia mengerti apa yang dimaksud Shion dengan menyesal. Pasti ada hubungannya dengan Hinata.

"Baiklah," ucapnya pada akhirnya. "Tunggu disini sebentar. Aku akan kembali," pintanya pada Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk mengiyakan. Gaara pun berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menghampiri Shion. Ia menarik lengan gadis itu untuk berbicara di tempat lain. Ia tidak ingin Hinata merasa sakit hati jika mendengarkan kata-kata Shion yang selalu pedas. Mereka berbicara di dalam mobil Shion yang diparkir cukup jauh dari kafe. Paling tidak ini adalah tempat terbaik untuk membicarakan apapun itu yang ingin dikatakan oleh Shion.

"Cepatlah," perintah Gaara.

Tanpa basa-basi Shion langsung mendekat pada Gaara dan berusaha menciumnya. Gaara yang menyadari hal itu dengan cepat menghindar dengan menggenggam kedua lengan Shion agar tetap jauh darinya.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan!" bentak Gaara.

"Lihat aku, Gaara! Aku jauh lebih cantik dari dia. Tapi kenapa kau tidak pernah bisa berpaling dan terus mencintai gadis miskin itu," cerca Shion.

"Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik padamu, secantik apapun dirimu," jelas Gaara.

"Kau tahu kan kalau orang tuamu tidak akan pernah setuju. Kenapa kau tetap bersikeras."

"Biarkan aku menyelesaikan masalahku sendiri dan jangan pernah ikut campur!" bentak Gaara seraya menolak tubuh Shion. Ia memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk keluar dari mobil Shion.

"Gaara!" teriak Shion seraya terisak.

Gaara mencoba menahan emosinya sambil berjalan menuju kafe dimana Hinata menunggunya.

Sementara itu di kafe Hinata masih duduk menunggu Gaara sambil terus melihat boneka panda yang baru saja diberikan olehnya. Hinata memperhatikannya dan merasa bahwa mata panda ini mirip dengan mata Gaara. Mungkin Gaara memberikan boneka ini agar Hinata selalu ingat padanya.

"Sedang apa sendirian disini?" tanya seseorang.

Hinata yang merasa ditanyai segera mengangkat kepalanya dan bertemu pandang dengan orang yang menanyainya.

"Sasuke," ucapnya.

Sasuke duduk di bangku yang sebelumnya diduduki oleh Gaara yang masih belum kembali.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku," Sasuke mengingatkan.

"Oh, aku sedang menunggu Gaara. Dia sedang keluar sebentar," jawab Hinata sedikit canggung. Rasanya benar-benar aneh. Apalagi saat ia menyadari perubahan raut wajah Sasuke ketika ia menyebutkan nama Gaara. Ponselnya berbunyi, menandakan ada sebuah pesan masuk.

_Keluarlah dari kafe. Aku akan menunggumu di taman._

Hinata membaca pesan yang dikirimkan oleh Gaara dan berniat untuk menurutinya.

"Aku harus pergi," katanya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak merespon. Hinata membawa tas dan bonekanya keluar dari kafe meninggalkan Sasuke. Taman yang dimaksud Gaara berada tidak jauh dari kafe. Namun Hinata harus menyeberangi jalan untuk bisa sampai kesana. Sebelumnya jalan ini tampak lengang. Hanya terlihat sebuah mobil berwarna merah yang masih agak jauh. Hinata yakin dia masih sempat menyeberangi jalan sebelum mobil tersebut melintas. Hinata tidak tahu siapa yang sedang berada di dalam mobil itu.

Tepat di dalam mobil berwarna merah tersebut, Shion sedang menangis sambil menginjak pedal gas dalam-dalam dan melaju dalam kecepatan tinggi. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok Hinata yang hendak menyeberang.

"Kebetulan sekali," ujarnya. "Jika aku tidak bisa memiliki Gaara, maka kau juga tidak akan pernah bisa."

Ia terus melajukan mobilnya dengan kencang dan membuat Hinata kaget melihatnya karena tiba-tiba saja mobil itu sudah berada sangat dekat dengannya yang sudah melangkah hingga ke tengah jalan. Hinata tidak bisa melangkahkan kakinya lagi. Ia hanya bisa memejamkan matanya dengan erat, menunggu tubuhnya dihantam oleh mobil yang sedang melintas. Dan saat itu Hinata bisa merasakan ada sesuatu yang melilit tubuhnya dan membawanya menyingkir dari jalan dan berguling di tanah. Masih bisa ia dengar suara mesin mobil itu berjalan menjauh dan tak ada sedikit pun sakit yang ia rasakan.

Hinata membuka matanya perlahan dan bangkit. Ia memandangi jalan, ternyata dirinya tak lagi berada di tengah jalan. Ia kemudian melihat seseorang yang masih memeluk pinggangnya. Matanya melebar ketika melihat Sasuke berbaring tak berdaya di samping tubuhnya.

"Sasuke!" panggilnya khawatir. Ia mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Sasuke, namun pemuda itu tak menjawab ataupun bergerak. Ia melihat darah mengalir dari kepala Sasuke, membuatnya semakin panik dan tak tentu arah.

"Ya Tuhan, Sasuke. Tolong!"

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue . . .**

**a/n : sebelumnya saya beritahukan kepada semua readers setia saya..setelah chap ini apdet, mungkin chap berikutnya agak lama diapdet..soalnya sekarang saya udah mulai nyusun skripsi..tapi tenang aja, gitu ada waktu luang pasti saya sempatkan buat ngetik fic dan mengapdetnya..terima kasih.**

**I want to say thanks to :**

**Hyou Hyouichiffer **(kayanya kamu selalu jadi orang pertama yg ng-review fic" saya ya hehehe, oh ga Sasu cuma mau narik diri aja dari Hina dengan ng-date sama Saku, tapi mereka ga pacaran) **IndigOnyx, Mamoka **(benar" review yg bijak buat Hinata hahaha) **Aiza-chan kim, SasuHina Lovers **(udah apdet) **Yukio Hisa **(ga ada tokoh lain, cuma yg ini" aja, iya Gaara sama Sasu belum pernah kenal sebelumnya) **Youichi Hikari **(kog jadi lupa kaya Hinata di A Diary hehehe) **Ai **(merinding disko) **uchihyuu nagisa **(kalo Gaara buat saya aja boleh gak #dibantai) **Evil **(gwenchana ^^ sebenarnya di fic ini saya mau nyeritain tentang Sasu yg sifatnya kasar berubah jadi lembut sejak kenal Hina, tapi saya kurang pintar mengemasnya di chap" awal, udah gitu waktu itu saya lagi WB, tapi tetap saya paksain buat publish, ya begini jadinya) **anon** (sebenarnya saya belum dapat ending yg pas untuk fic ini #dirajam)

**Thanks for reading : Upe Jun**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer :: Kishimoto Masashi-san**

**Warning :: AU, OOC**

**Happy reading =)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Butiran air mata terus jatuh dari mata Hinata meski kelopaknya sedang tertutup rapat. Berharap saat ia membuka matanya nanti, semua ini hanyalah mimpi. Tangannya meremas kuat ujung _dress_-nya hingga kusut. Isakan demi isakan ia coba tahan dan membuat hatinya semakin terasa sakit. Pintu ruang IGD masih belum terbuka juga. Sudah hampir sejam Sasuke berada disana. Namun kepastian mengenai keadaannya sekarang tidak kunjung terjawab juga. Ia kembali menetekan air matanya, mengingat bagaimana pemuda itu menarik tubuhnya agar tidak ditabrak oleh mobil yang sedang melaju kencang itu. Betapa ia merasa bersalah sekarang ini.

"Hinata," panggil Gaara.

Hinata membuka matanya perlahan. Samar-samar ia bisa melihat Gaara yang sedang berjongkok di depannya. Sebelah tangannya menghapus air mata yang terus menerus mengalir di pipi gadis yang sangat disayanginya itu. Hatinya terasa sesak. Apakah mungkin saat ia mengalami kecelakaan dulu Hinata juga menangis seperti ini? Kenapa gadis sebaik ini harus merasakan kesedihan serupa berkali-kali.

Dalam hati Hinata sempat bersyukur karena Gaara mendengarkan teriakannya tadi. Gaara segera mengambil mobilnya dan membawa Sasuke ke rumah sakit. Namun itu belum dapat membuat Hinata lega. Sebelum mengetahui bahwa keadaan Sasuke baik-baik saja, ia belum bisa bersyukur sepenuhnya.

Tidak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk, Itachi dan Mikoto juga sedang menunggu dengan cemas. Namun mereka tetap merasa kasihan pada Hinata karena dia menangis dengan sangat sedih.

"Semoga saja Sasuke tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak tahan melihatnya menangis seperti itu," kata Itachi.

Mikoto tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menatap simpati pada Hinata. Apa mungkin Hinata juga menyukai Sasuke? Atau dia hanya merasa bersalah atas kejadian ini. Entahlah. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang dapat menjawabnya kecuali Hinata sendiri.

Akhirnya dokter yang memeriksa Sasuke keluar. Semua orang segera menghampirinya untuk menanyakan kepastian.

"Bagaimana, Dokter?" tanya Itachi.

"Lengan sebelah kiri pasien mengalami keseleo dan hanya ada sedikit luka di bagian kepala. Kami sudah melakukan pemeriksaan secara menyeluruh, namun tidak ada gangguan pada sarafnya. Dalam waktu seminggu pasien sudah boleh pulang," jelas dokter tersebut. Tak lupa ia memberikan semangat pada keluarga sebelum meninggalkan mereka.

Semuanya kini sudah dapat bernafas lega, termasuk Hinata. Meski ia masih menangis namun tidak dapat dibohongi bahwa ia benar-benar bersyukur mendengarkan jawaban dari dokter itu.

Sasuke pun dibawa keluar dari ruangan IGD untuk masuk ke kamar rawatnya. Ia masih belum sadarkan diri. Mungkin karena bius yang diberikan oleh perawat. Hinata menatapnya dengan sendu. Kondisinya sangat mirip saat melihat Gaara yang juga pernah mengalami hal sama setengah tahun yang lalu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Gaara.

Hinata menggeleng pelan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu mari kuantar pulang," tawarnya.

"Aku ingin disini sampai dia siuman," tolak Hinata.

Gaara terdiam. Merasa cemburu karena Hinata mengkhawatirkan pemuda selain dirinya. Mereka berdua masih berdiri di luar ruangan. Cukup lama keheningan mengisi jarak di antara mereka. Gaara terus memandangi Hinata yang tatapannya sangat lekat terhadap Sasuke. Sampai sekarang Hinata memang masih berstatus sebagai pacarnya. Tapi entah mengapa Gaara merasa untuk menyentuhnya saja terlihat begitu sulit. Hinata semakin menjauh dan Gaara tidak pernah menyadari akan hal itu.

"Ushi," panggilnya pelan. Terbersit nada kesedihan di setiap huruf yang ia ucapkan.

Ia akhirnya berhasil mendapatkan perhatian Hinata.

"Aku benar-benar merindukan kau memanggilku Suigyuu seperti dulu," lanjutnya. Jika Hinata bisa melihat dengan jelas, ada butiran air yang berkumpul di pelupuk mata Gaara yang siap jatuh kapan saja.

"Kalau kau ingin tinggal, tidak apa. Aku akan pulang duluan."

Dengan begitu Gaara pun berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Hinata. Kini air matanya sukses jatuh karena ia sudah tak sanggup lagi untuk menahannya. Itu sebabnya ia memilih untuk menghindar sejenak. Banyak yang harus dipikirkan. Dan Gaara ingin memanfaatkan momen ini untuk menata kembali hatinya yang semakin rapuh.

Hinata menatap punggung Gaara yang semakin menjauh meninggalkannya. Rasanya ia ingin memanggil Gaara dan mengatakan jangan pergi. Tapi entah mengapa ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Ia tidak bisa mengejar Gaara, ia juga tidak bisa masuk ke kamar rawat Sasuke. Ia hanya bisa berdiri dalam diam. Ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa sekarang. Ia mencintai Gaara, tapi ia tidak akan berbohong kalau ia juga sudah mulai mencintai Sasuke. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin menyakiti siapapun. Tapi tetap saja, hatinya harus memilih satu di antara keduanya.

Gaara masuk ke dalam mobilnya dengan tampang frustasi. Air mata di pipinya mengering dengan sendirinya. Ia baru saja hendak menyalakan mesin mobil saat matanya menatap benda kecil yang tergeletak di atas kursi di sebelahnya. Ia mengambil benda itu, boneka panda yang baru saja ia berikan pada Hinata. Boneka itu kini sangat kotor karena dipenuhi debu jalan. Gaara masih memandangi boneka itu cukup lama. Hinata bahkan tidak ingat membawa boneka ini bersamanya. Ia kembali menangis.

**.**

**.**

Sudah lebih dari lima jam Hinata duduk diam di samping Sasuke, menunggu pemuda itu untuk sadar. Ia sudah menghubungi orang tuanya dan mengatakan ia tidak akan pulang malam ini. Sepertinya belakangan ini konsentrasinya sedang terpecah belah. Ia tidak tahu yang mana harus diprioritaskan terlebih dahulu. Jangankan memperdulikan orang lain, bahkan perutnya sendiri saja enggan untuk ia isi. Hinata memang belum ada makan sejak tadi. Ia sama sekali tidak berselera meski Mikoto terus menyuruhnya untuk makan.

"Obaa-san pulanglah. Kau harus istirahat. Biar aku yang menjaga Sasuke malam ini," kata Hinata.

"Kau yakin, Hinata?" tanya Mikoto. Menurutnya keadaan Hinatalah yang harusnya lebih dikhawatirkan daripada dirinya.

"Kalau Sasuke sudah sadar aku akan segera menghubungimu," jawab Hinata seraya memaksakan sebuah senyuman yang mampu membuat Mikoto yakin untuk meninggalkan Hinata dengan Sasuke berdua saja.

"Ya sudah. Kau juga harus beristirahat. Jangan memaksakan dirimu untuk tetap terjaga," saran Mikoto.

Hinata mengangguk dengan senyuman yang masih terpajang di wajahnya. Namun tepat setelah Mikoto meninggalkan ruangan, senyuman itu langsung menghilang. Perhatiannya kini kembali kepada Sasuke. Ia menangis lagi. Jujur Hinata tidak tahu kenapa ia menangis. Entah apa yang membuatnya sedih. Padahal dokter sudah mengatakan dengan jelas bahwa keadaan Sasuke baik-baik saja. Pasti bukan itu yang membuatnya sedih. Pasti karena perasaannya yang kini sudah tidak berpihak kepada satu orang saja. Ia menghela nafas. Harusnya ini tidak boleh terjadi.

"Maaf, Suigyuu," gumamnya. Harusnya dia bisa memanggil Gaara seperti itu di depannya. Bukan hanya dalam gumaman yang diiringi dengan isakan tangis.

"Maaf, Sasuke," katanya lagi.

Mungkin karena hari ini sangat melelahkan, belum lagi tangisannya yang terus menguras tenaga, Hinata tertidur begitu saja dengan kepala yang bertumpu di ranjang yang ditiduri oleh Sasuke. Ia pun terlelap hingga pagi menjelang. Ia sama sekali tidak menyadarinya.

Hinata tersentak pelan dan merasakan keanehan. Tubuhnya sedang terbaring di atas ranjang dan rasanya hangat sekali. Ia membuka matanya perlahan. Saat itulah ia baru menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang tidur di dalam pelukan Sasuke. Bagaimana ia bisa naik ke atas sini? Jangan-jangan Sasuke yang mengangkatnya. Atau mungkin ia mengingau lalu naik ke atas ranjang sendiri. Entahlah. Mungkin Sasuke yang bisa menjawabnya.

"_Ohayou_," sapa pemuda di depannya pelan.

Hinata ingin bangkit. Namun ia tahu bahwa tangan Sasuke yang sedang terbalut perban sedang memeluknya. Jika ia bergerak secara tiba-tiba, Sasuke pasti akan meringis kesakitan. Ia pun mengurungkan niatnya dan memilih tetap berada di posisinya, dalam pelukan Sasuke.

"_Ohayou_," sapanya balik. "Kau sudah merasa baikan? Kapan kau siuman?" tanyanya.

"Saat kau tertidur. Aku ingin membangunkanmu supaya kau tidur di sofa. Tapi sepertinya kau terlihat sangat lelah. Kau bahkan tidak terbangun saat aku mengangkatmu naik ke atas sini dengan susah payah," jelas Sasuke.

Oke, sekarang Hinata sudah mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

"Sebaiknya aku turun," kata Hinata.

"Jangan," cegah Sasuke.

Hinata bisa merasakan pelukan Sasuke semakin erat.

"Tetaplah seperti ini, sebentar saja," pintanya.

Hinata mengalah. Ia tahu di dalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, ia sangat senang dengan kondisi seperti ini. Tapi hati kecilnya berkata ia terlalu egois. Ia jadi merasa bersalah juga. Merasa bersalah pada Gaara yang lebih dulu merebut hatinya.

Mereka berdua tidak tahu bahwa tepat di luar kamar rawat Sasuke, Gaara sedang berdiri menyentuh kenop pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Ia hanya berdiri diam disana tanpa melepas pegangannya. Ia tidak masuk, dan juga tidak kunjung pergi dari situ.

Gaara akhirnya bergeming saat Hinata mengatakan bahwa ia akan membeli sarapan. Ia menyingkir dari pintu dan berjalan menjauhi ruangan tersebut dan berbelok di ujung koridor. Hinata tidak menyadari kehadiran Gaara saat ia keluar. Ia kembali berdiri dalam diam saat melihat Hinata pergi.

Gaara sudah berpikir semalam suntuk mengenai masalah ini. Matanya bahkan tak sempat terpejam barang semenit pun. Ia tahu ia lelah. Tapi jika masalah ini belum selesai, ia yakin sampai kapan pun ia tak akan bisa tidur nyenyak. Ia memang memutuskan untuk menemui Sasuke hari ini. Ia ingat saat pertama kali bertemu Sasuke. Pemuda itu mengunjunginya di rumah sakit. Kini Gaara akan melakukan hal yang sama, dan akan membicarakan topik yang sama pula.

Sasuke berpikir cepat sekali Hinata kembali saat pintu kamar rawatnya terbuka. Tapi ternyata ia salah. Yang sekarang masuk ke dalam ruangannya bukanlah Hinata, tapi Gaara.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Gaara basa-basi.

"Sudah lumayan," jawab Sasuke. "Duduklah."

Gaara tidak menuruti permintaan Sasuke. Ia tetap berdiri di tempatnya.

"Aku sudah melihatnya."

Sempat terlihat ekspresi terkejut di wajah Sasuke. Namun sedetik kemudian wajahnya sudah kembali datar seperti biasa.

"Kalau begitu aku minta maaf," ucap Sasuke.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan," balas Gaara. "Bukan salah siapa-siapa kalau akhirnya jadi seperti ini."

Gaara diam sejenak. Memastikan kalau memang ini bukanlah salah siapapun.

"Aku mengalami koma dalam waktu yang tidak bisa dikatakan singkat. Lalu kau datang, menjadi orang yang melindungi Hinata di saat aku tidak bisa berada di sampingnya. Lagipula kita belum tahu bagaimana perasaan Hinata sekarang. Dan…" Gaara kembali diam. Menyadari bahwa ia sudah terlalu banyak bicara.

"…aku juga belum tahu bagaimana perasaanmu terhadap Hinata sebenarnya."

Kini keduanya sama-sama diam, tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Apa yang dikatakan Gaara barusan adalah benar. Itu sebabnya tidak alasan bagi kedua pemuda ini untuk bersitegang.

"Aku mengerti," ucap Sasuke. "Namun satu hal yang ingin kukatakan padamu…" Sasuke memejamkan matanya sejenak, mencari kalimat yang tepat untuk ia katakan kepada Gaara.

"…aku harap mencintai seseorang bukanlah sebuah dosa. Karena aku memang mencintai kekasihmu. Maaf."

Sesuai dugaan Gaara, Sasuke akan mengakui perasaannya. Meski ia sudah bisa menebaknya, namun entah mengapa saat mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Sasuke rasanya begitu menyakitkan.

Tanpa ada yang menyadari di balik pintu, Hinata mempererat pelukannya pada bungkusan makanan yang baru saja ia beli. Penuturan Sasuke benar-benar mengejutkan dirinya. Kalau Sasuke hanya sekedar mengatakan suka, mungkin kedengarannya masih biasa saja. Tapi dia mengatakan cinta, dan itu artinya perasaan Sasuke patut diperhitungkan. Hinata semakin merasa bersalah. Ia takut menyakiti kedua pemuda itu. Namun ia lebih tidak tega jika harus memilih, karena akan ada satu pihak yang merasakan sakit luar biasa.

Kedua pemuda di dalam ruangan tersebut melihat kearah pintu masuk ketika tanpa sengaja Hinata mendorong pintu itu hingga terbuka separuh. Jelas tampak raut keterkejutan di wajah Sasuke dan Gaara. Apalagi saat mereka melihat, Hinata menangis.

**.**

**.**

Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya saat mendengar rintik-rintik hujan menyentuh genteng rumahnya. Ia melirik jam dinding kamarnya, pukul empat sore. Ia kembali menarik selimut hingga dagunya dan berniat melanjutkan tidurnya, tapi tidak bisa. Tempias air hujan sesekali menyentuh permukaan wajahnya, memaksanya untuk bangkit dan menutup jendela. Ia kini berdiri dalam diam memperhatikan air hujan yang semakin lama semakin deras menampar bumi. Banyak kenangan indah yang ia lalui bersama Gaara di kala hujan. Ia tersenyum mengingatnya.

_Apa mungkin sekarang Gaara sedang menangis?_ pikirnya tiba-tiba.

Mungkin saja. Hinata tahu sekali bagaimana perasaan pemuda itu padanya. Ia begitu tulus pada Hinata. Meski sebenarnya Hinata tahu bahwa awalnya Gaara hanya menganggapnya sebagai pelarian dari masalah pertunangannya dengan Shion. Tapi Hinata terus mencoba meyakinkan perasaan Gaara dengan berada di sisinya. Akhirnya pemuda itu mengerti, bahwa ia memang sudah jatuh cinta pada Hinata. Tapi saat kecelakaan itu terjadi, rasanya dunia berhenti berputar. Hinata benar-benar terpuruk saat itu. Tapi ia tidak menyerah. Ia selalu berada di dekat Gaara meski perlakuan kedua orang tuanya sangat tidak menyenangkan.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Ia juga sangat tulus pada Hinata. Aneh rasanya jika mengingat saat pertama mereka bertemu. Sasuke bersikap sangat tidak ramah padanya. Tapi sekarang, Sasuke bahkan rela mengorbankan nyawanya untuk menyelamatkan Hinata.

Hinata mendesah pelan. Masalah ini membuatnya bingung dan tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Akhirnya ia memilih untuk kembali beristirahat saja. Namun tanpa sengaja saat ia akan menuju ranjangnya, tangannya menyenggol sesuatu hingga jatuh ke lantai. Hinata berjongkok untuk memungutnya. Namun belum sempat tangannya menyentuh benda itu, ia melihat potret dirinya bersama Gaara.

Perlahan ia ambil album foto di depannya dan melihat isinya. Semua kenangannya bersama Gaara ada disini. Tidak ada satu momen pun yang dilewatkan Gaara untuk diabadikan. Ia benar-benar ingin semua hal tentang dirinya dan Hinata disimpan dengan baik untuk menjadi kenang-kenangan mereka berdua.

Air mata mulai menggenangi pelupuk mata Hinata. Semuanya begitu indah, sangat indah. Bagaimana kalau ini semua dilupakan? Pasti akan menyakitkan, bukan?

Bersama dengan hujan yang masih mengguyur, Hinata menangis tersedu-sedu seraya memeluk album foto itu. Hatinya terasa begitu sakit. Sangat sakit sampai-sampai ia sulit untuk bernafas.

"Gaara," gumamnya di sela-sela isak tangisnya.

Jika saja waktu bisa diputar ulang, Hinata akan memilih untuk tidak menerima cinta Gaara saat itu. Karena dengan begitu ia juga tidak akan mengenal Sasuke. Dan semua ini tentu tidak akan pernah terjadi.

**.**

**.**

Sasuke menanti dengan sabar saat perban yang melilit tangannya dibuka oleh seorang suster yang bertugas merawatnya. Bisa ia lihat luka yang tidak cukup parah, namun tampak memar di sekitar luka tersebut. Sampai saat ini tangannya masih terasa sakit. Dokter bilang dia sudah bisa pulang ke rumah besok. Namun ia harus terus memperhatikan kondisi tangannya yang masih belum bisa dianggap sembuh itu.

"Apakah sakit?" tanya perawat saat menggerakkan pelan tangan Sasuke.

"Iya," jawab Sasuke.

"Tapi sudah tidak apa-apa. Sebelum Anda pulang besok, saya akan memberikan obat untuk merawat lukanya," jelas perawat itu.

"Baiklah."

Dengan begitu perawat tersebut membawa peralatannya keluar dari ruangan dan menyarankan kepada Sasuke agar segera berisitirahat.

Sasuke melihat keluar jendela, hujan. Hujan belum juga reda meski telah mengguyur sejak sore tadi. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Sasuke mencoba untuk memejamkan mata, tapi tidak bisa. Masih terbayang-bayang di benaknya kejadian pagi tadi saat Gaara menjenguknya. Dan yang paling mengejutkan ternyata Hinata mendengar seluruh pembicaraan antara Gaara dan dirinya.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Menyesal karena rindu yang ia rasakan lebih besar dari pada perasaan bersalah. Perasaan bersalah karena tanpa sengaja mencoba merebut kekasih orang lain. Terkadang Sasuke merasa dirinya kejam. Di saat ketidakberdayaan Gaara, ia terkesan menggoda Hinata. Walau sebenarnya bukanlah seperti itu yang terjadi. Ia sendiri juga tak tahu mengapa bisa sangat menyukai gadis manis itu. Mungkin karena mereka sudah terbiasa bersama. Atau mungkin Sasuke merasa tertantang untuk mendapatkan cinta Hinata mengingat belum pernah ada satu pun gadis yang menolak cintanya. Bahkan ini bukan pertama kalinya Sasuke menyukai pacar orang lain. Namun nuansanya kali ini berbeda.

Ia menggeram frustasi. Tangannya beralih mengambil ponselnya yang ada di atas meja di sebelah ranjang. Ia melihat isi kontak sebelum memanggil seseorang dari deretan nama yang tertera di layar ponsel hitamnya. Terdengar suara sambungan selama beberapa detik sebelum seseorang di seberang sana menjawab panggilannya.

"_Halo,"_ sapanya lembut.

Bahkan dengan mendengar suaranya saja, Sasuke sudah tersenyum senang.

"Belum tidur?" tanya Sasuke.

"_Belum. Kau sendiri, kenapa belum istirahat?"_ tanyanya khawatir.

"Mungkin setelah berbicara denganmu sebentar," jawab Sasuke.

Hening beberapa saat sebelum Sasuke menanyakan suatu hal yang sebenarnya tidak ingin ia tanyakan di saat seperti ini.

"Apa Gaara ada menelepon?" tanyanya ragu-ragu.

"_Iya. Gaara baru saja menghubungiku. Katanya ia tidak ingin menggangguku selama seminggu ini,"_ jelasnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama."

Terdengar gumaman sebagai jawaban.

"Hinata," panggil Sasuke.

Lagi, hanya suara gumaman yang menjadi jawaban.

"Selamat tidur." Hanya itu yang bisa Sasuke katakan dari sekian banyak kalimat yang berputar di otaknya.

"_Iya, selamat tidur juga. Semoga cepat sembuh."_

Dengan begitu, sambungan pun terputus. Sasuke meletakkan kembali ponselnya di atas meja. Ada sedikit rasa lega ketika tahu Hinata baik-baik saja. Sebenarnya ini bukanlah sesuatu yang bijak. Tapi karena otak yang terlalu jenius dari dua pemuda yang berada di sisi Hinata membuat gadis itu menghadapi pilihan yang sulit. Entah dari mana datangnya permintaan yang akan membuat Hinata bingung setengah mati itu. Sasuke dan Gaara meminta Hinata untuk memilih satu di antara mereka berdua. Dan parahnya lagi mereka hanya memberikan waktu seminggu bagi Hinata untuk memikirkannya.

Mungkin bagi Hinata itu adalah waktu yang singkat. Tapi bagi Gaara dan Sasuke, seminggu ke depan rasanya bagaikan setahun. Setiap hari dilalui dengan harapan yang tiada habisnya. Dan jika Sasuke mengesampingkan moral, tentu saja dia berharap Hinata akan memilih dirinya. Walau sebenarnya hingga sekarang Hinata masih berstatus sebagai kekasih Gaara.

Memikirkan hal ini berjam-jam akhirnya membuat Sasuke terlelap. Cairan yang disuntikkan oleh perawat membuatnya mengantuk dan memejamkan mata. Ia serahkan semuanya kepada nasib. Apapun yang menjadi jawaban Hinata, Sasuke akan rela menerimanya.

**.**

**.**

Temari baru saja pulang dari klub malam tempat dirinya dan teman-temannya merayakan pemutaran perdana film pendek yang dibintangi olehnya. Respon yang luar biasa dari penonton membuatnya optimis bahwa film tersebut akan menjadi nominasi di salah satu _award_ paling bergengsi di Jepang. Dan bukan tidak mungkin ia akan menjadi salah satu nominator aktris terbaik di _award_ tersebut.

Temari menjinjing _high heels_-nya saat hendak memasuki kamarnya. Namun langkahnya terhenti di depan kamar Gaara. Ia bingung melihat pintu kamar Gaara yang terbuka di tengah malam seperti ini. Tidak biasanya Gaara memberikan akses untuk masuk ke ruangan privasinya itu.

Temari mengurungkan niatnya untuk menuju kamarnya dan memilih masuk ke kamar Gaara. Opini pertama yang muncul di benaknya saat memasuki kamar Gaara adalah _pembantu mereka pasti akan sangat kelelahan merapikan kamar Gaara besok_. Dia bahkan tidak bisa membedakan yang mana kamar tidur dan yang mana kapal pecah. Karena di matanya kini keduanya tampak sama. Ia mencari-cari sosok Gaara dan akhirnya menemukannya sedang tertidur di atas ranjang yang tak kalah berantakannya.

Temari kembali memperhatikan seisi kamar. Ia yakin lemari Gaara pasti kosong karena seluruh isinya telah berpindah ke lantai kamar. Koleksi komik-komik kesayangannya juga meninggalkan rak kayu yang tergantung di dinding. Cermin besar di sudut ruangan pecah berkeping-keping. Televisi yang masih menyala tergeletak tak berdaya. Temari bahkan tidak yakin televisi tersebut masih berfungsi dengan baik. Yang pasti semua barang yang ada di kamar ini menjadi sasaran amukan kemarahan Gaara malam ini.

Temari menghampiri tubuh Gaara yang tampak kelelahan. Ia mengambil selimut dari atas lantai untuk menyelimuti tubuh Gaara. Ia kemudian mengambil sebuah pigura foto dari tangan Gaara. Temari melihat foto Hinata yang sedang mencium pipi Gaara yang sedang tersenyum hangat. Jarang sekali ia melihat adiknya bisa tersenyum seperti itu. Hinata benar-benar mampu mengubah Gaara menjadi manusia yang lebih perasa.

"Tanpa kau bilang pun aku sudah tahu kalau kau sedang ada masalah dengan Hinata. Aku hanya kesal kenapa kau tidak menceritakannya padaku," ujar Temari tanpa ada balasan dari Gaara.

Temari meletakkan pigura foto tersebut di atas meja. Ia kemudian keluar dan menutup pintu kamar. Temari sempat mendengar Gaara mengigau memanggil sebuah nama.

"Hinata."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue…**

**.**

**.**

**a/n : sebelumnya saya mohon maaf kepada fans Gaara yang mungkin kurang berkenan karena Gaara disini kayanya menderita banget..tapi jujur ini cuma bagian dari jalan cerita, tidak ada niat sama sekali buat nge-bash atau apapun itu istilahnya..kemungkinan chap depan adalah chap terakhir..dan mohon maaf lahir bathin untuk semua readers, selamat berpuasa :)**

**I want to say thanks to :**

**Hyou Hyouichiffer **(yg pasti Shion seumuran sama Temari)**, Mayu Arihyoshi **(bagus deh kalo suka)**, Hyuu-su no login **(makasi banyak ya buat doanya, ini udah apdet)**, chibi beary **(kalo tambah Itachi jadi cinta segiempat donk)**, Youchi Hikari **(ini review terlucu dari Youi yg pernah nee baca hahaha)**, suzu aizawa **(chap yg ini bikin dag dig dug juga ga?)**, n **(kan asik ngintipin orang pacaran)**, IndigOnyx **(makasi banyak buat doanya, dan buat FMIYD udah sy apdet)**, sasuhina lovers, Rosecchi **(tenang", Sasuke pantang mati)**, Mamoka **(oh tidak, sy sedang tidak bersemangat buat fic angst hahaha)**, Dita Az Xalju **(makasi ya say)**, Uchiha Osy (**udah apdet)**, Evil **(Writer Block, biasanya itu yg bikin author lama apdet atau bahkan hiatus)**, lightning **(iya menurut sy juga cinta segitiga SasuHinaGaa yg paling keren dari yg lain)**, AL – afraa **(aduh sy jadi ikutan bingung hehehe)**, Putri **(salam kenal juga)

**Thanks for reading : Upe Jun**


End file.
